


It's in your blood

by MeriKG



Series: It's in your blood [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeriKG/pseuds/MeriKG
Summary: D/s Universe.  Blaine Anderson is submissive, as is roughly half the world's population.  And like most submissives, he needs a Dominant in his life to provide the Dominant pheremones his body requires to sustain itself.  He's spent most of his life taking on short bonds, just enough to get by, which was always as he liked it.  Until the new Dom appears in his life, and she's nothing like anyone he's met before.  (I'm not good with summaries.  Read the first chapter, see if you like it).





	1. The Northeastern Faire of Eligible submisssives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love reading immersive D/s fics, and finally decided to post one of my own. I can't compare to my heroes of this type of fic, (lilineas, fhartz91, the_queen_of_rose, to name a few), but this may still be fun. It's long, but mostly written. I'm extremely OTP when it comes to Glee and only write happy endings, so you can guess the endgame. I don't have a beta, so learn to love typos. I hope you like Hailey, my O.C. She's pretty awesome, if I say so myself.

1: The Northeastern Faire of Eligible submisssives

 

Blaine listened with an inappropriate amount of disinterest to the sounds of movement around him, occasionally breaking protocol and glancing up when curiosity (or boredom) got the better of him. The sounds of soft chatter filled the air, casual conversation from the throngs of people strolling along the colored coded lines of the wide, carefully marked aisles. 

Normally, Blaine was a consummate people watcher. He could happily spend hours on a park bench watching the world go by. Decorum, not to mention plain, old common sense, dictated that should be focusing intently on the people milling about in his vicinity. Not only was what they said and did something he should take an interest in, these weren’t just normal people. 

They were Dominants, every one of them. Merely being in the presence of so much dominant pheromone was a heady experience; the mere act of sitting among them temporarily soothed the ever-present ache in his bones. 

As the good sub he strived to be, Blaine knew that he should be on his best behavior, alert and ready to obey a command should one of the Doms take an interest in him. Intellectually, he knew that. But the fact remained that sitting in one place all day while staring at the ground became really, really boring after a few hours.

It wasn’t as if he was in a high traffic area, either. From what Blaine had gathered, his assigned row wasn’t as frequently perused as others within the massive Faire. He couldn’t say that it surprised him. 

There hadn’t been many openings left at the Faire when he’d purchased a viewing spot at the last minute. In hindsight, he should have been wary when the offered space was so reasonably priced. 

At the time, he’d just been grateful there were places still available at all at the immensely popular NeFEs (Northeastern Faire of Eligible submissives). The Faire, held in an outdoor arena at the outskirts of Philadelphia, was one of the largest in the United States, certainly the largest for those residing in the DC and New York areas. Folk from the farther eastern states such as Maine and Vermont planned vacations and road trips around the popular Faire. Spots were typically purchased months in advance; not three days before the gates opened.

Initially, Blaine hadn’t planned on attending at all; work was busy and the cost for submissives to buy even a remote spot at a Faire of this magnitude was dear. Of course, Dominants didn’t need worry as much about costs. They only paid a minor entrance fee at the door, $10 dollars this year, or a discounted rate if they bought a weekend pass. But then, the Doms would be the ones shelling out the more substantial lien fees if they decided to take a sub. Blaine supposed it evened out.

It was all his boss’s fault. The man had randomly decided to take half the week off to celebrate his birthday and thought it only fair that he send the staff home as well. It was a paid leave, or Blaine might have objected. As it was, a little time off sounded wonderful. 

Blaine had been sitting at the bus stop on the way home, looking forward to a long weekend to relax, maybe work on his own music a bit. He’d been studiously attempting to ignore the traffic-cone yellow, wall-sized advertisement for NeFEs plastered to every wall of the stop. When the bus finally rolled up, sporting a full-sized Faire advertisement in that same eyeball-searing shade, Blaine took the hint. 

Not only had the obnoxious ads been prominently displayed on every possible media outlet for weeks, Blaine had just found out earlier that morning that one of his advertisement jingle songs had been purchased for a decent amount. With his bonus money burning a hole in his pocket, Blaine had been toying with the idea of checking for openings, anyway. 

It wasn’t as if it was inconvenient for him. The Faire was only an hour and a half or so from his home in New York City, and specialty buses would be running all weekend to ferry NYC and DC residents, free for any submissive that had purchased a Faire spot. 

NeFEs was all anyone at his office was talking about, to Blaine’s immense annoyance. He’d never found any enjoyment in the big Faires, even as a teenager. He still didn’t, and if things were different, he’d happily have stayed home and binge watched Supernatural on Netflix. 

But it wasn’t just the deluge of ads and financial windfall that had spurred Blaine to act, though they did give him that final push. His sub ills had gradually worsened to the point that they were affecting his daily life. Blaine was painfully aware that he’d need to pair with a Dom soon or he’d start losing his ability to function. 

Already, his morning nausea had nearly made him late for work an unacceptable number of times. And he was getting the shakes again. Blaine could no longer afford to ignore the warning signs. When he was being honest with himself he could admit that the Ills had gotten past the point where a random club hookup would be enough. He needed a real bond.

Three days and $150 later, Blaine hopped off the bus, (this one mercifully sporting an attractive blonde man in skimpy underwear along its side rather than the migraine inducing Faire ad), at 730 sharp on a bright Saturday morning.

He and several hundred other subs gathered at the gates of of the massive outdoor Fairegrounds in Cheltenham, patiently waiting to check in and get their assigned placement numbers. Blaine made his way to the admission booth, signed all the necessary paperwork and followed the little signs along the endless rows to his assigned location. He settled down on the threadbare sapphire blue cushion at the YY-42 spot, sitting cross-legged, gaze down, hands resting gently on his thighs. 

Blaine wore the standard viewing garb: heather grey tights that covered him to mid thigh and a form-fitting tank top of the same color. His hair had thankfully decided to play ball that morning, the soft curls miraculously staying in place with minimal intervention on his part. 

When he was first starting out, Blaine had gelled them straight for these type of events, but he’d learned early on that potential Doms found it off-putting, preferring styles that allowed them to run their fingers through his hair. Dominants just loved to touch. And the satisfying zing of Dom juice that hit him every time they did made it worth the effort to battle his curls into the perfect blend of tame yet silky soft, inviting that healing contact. 

The first kiss of fall tinted the air, a cool breeze providing a perfect counterpoint to the last bite of summer’s heat. It was a good weekend for an outdoor viewing. Subtly peering around at the labyrinth-like rows of submissives, Blaine found himself grateful for the obliging weather. A Faire of this magnitude could never fit inside a building. Blaine had had more than his share of days spent out in the freezing air or burning sun.

Hearing footsteps, he immediately dropped his eyes back into place; gaze low in front of him. A pair of Doms chatted idly as they passed, seeming to pay no mind to the line of subs on Blaine’s side of the aisle. Yet more sightseers, coming to gawk at the very reason that guaranteed Blaine wasn’t likely to be noticed. 

Blaine’s row was the last of the grouping that went for standard sub prices. The row directly across from him sported the Faire’s precious collection of available Peak subs. Dressed in ruby red rather than the usual grey, the rare and elite men and women were artfully presented in their own special viewing section. 

There were no High bloods to be had, of course. No High blood submissive would ever find themself in such a place. But Peak subs were still very special. Headier, stronger than most, Peaks were often the submissive of choice for the lowest of the High blood families. Not only that, Peaks were often employed to use for training young High blood Doms on how to handle a sub, or as servants in a Great House. The lucky bastards. 

Blaine had felt the presence of a High Blood or two throughout the day. The sheer concentration of Dominant pheromone that radiated from them was impossible to miss. He’d taken more then a few deep breaths, absorbing what he could from the potent Dominants as they passed by, their attention singularly focused on the Peak section. 

The day passed in inexorable slow motion. Finally, as the first tint of sunset colored the edges of the clouds, the loud whistle sounded, signaling the end of the Faire for the day. Blaine rose, stretching cramped muscles and made his way towards the exit. 

An entire day of waiting and no one had given him a second look; much less engaged him in any kind of conversation. Bummed but not particularly surprised, he joined the throng of subs who hadn’t been able to afford a local hotel and were waiting in front of the stadium for a bus to take them back into the city.  
\----------------

Blaine woke Sunday morning feeling better than he had in months. He couldn’t remember feeling this energetic since the last time he’d last been in a prolonged bond. He’d been with the man for several months before the Dom had dumped him for someone younger. 

He actually managed to finish all of his breakfast without vomiting, and the morning shakes were barely noticeable. Despite the fact that he’d been stuck in a spot with the least amount of exposure to potential Doms, he’d still managed to absorb a hefty dose of Dom juice, (the common colloquialism for Dominant pheromones). Blaine decided that feeling this good, even if it was temporary, made attending the Faire well worth the cost and general discomfort. 

Once again, he took his place at 740 on the dot, settling down on his little cushion for another long day of sitting quietly in one spot, listening as the world passed him by. As with Saturday, not many people made it all the way to his end of the line, and as the hours ticked by he allowed his mind to drift. 

Blaine was jarred back to reality when heard someone coming down his aisle, the angle of the steps suggesting that the Dom was actually looking at his row rather than at the Peaks opposite his section.

A pair of worn red converse high-tops slowed then stopped directly in front of him. The shoes were small; the tanned skin of the Dom’s petite ankles peeking out below a pair of neatly rolled capris. A woman, then.

Blaine had partnered with a number of female Dominants in the fourteen years since he’d first succumbed to the weakness. As was normal with submissives, the illness had taken over his body in late adolescence, age 16 in his case, driving him to seek out a bond. Also in keeping with the way of things, he soon found that he’d need to significantly adjust his standards if he wanted to get by. 

He knew even then that he was gay, of course. It didn’t matter all that much. Male or female, they were all Dominant and emitted the precious pheromones that submissives required to sustain their bodies and push back the Weakness. 

The number of submissives in the Western part of the world exceeded the number of Dominants by a fair margin. A sub couldn’t afford to be picky about little things like sexual preference. Blaine had learned early on that he could submit to a woman as well as a man and still get what his body craved. 

He waited patiently, eyes downcast. Either the Dominant would move on or order him into a greeting pose. Blaine hoped for the latter, hungry for the rush of Dom juice that obedience to a command would glean him. He heard his neighboring subs shift closer, hoping to catch a hint of that radiant energy. Blaine didn’t begrudge them; he’d do the same in their place. 

“Attention, please,” the woman said after a long moment of studying him, her firm tone demanding obedience despite the ‘please’. Blaine took a deep breath and transitioned smoothly to his knees from his cross-legged position. He only had one shot at this; he had to make it count.

Blaine was fairly attractive, too skinny in the way of subs not in a life-claim, but his size and face were decidedly in his favor. But the real moneymaker, (besides his ass, of course, but that came later), was his eyes. He raised his head slowly and gazed up at the Dominant, his golden eyes wide and bright under a thick curtain of dark lashes. He’d taken care to work up just enough moisture to make them glisten. 

The young woman, a petite little thing with waist length red hair and bright green eyes, released a satisfying gasp at his display, then chuckled softly. 

“Oh, my god. Well played, cutie. Well played, indeed. Those pretty peepers have bagged you a Dom or two before, haven’t they?” she asked in amusement. 

“More, Ma’am,” Blaine replied smoothly, a soft smile curving his sensual lips. The answer bordered on cheeky, but if he read this Dom right, she’d be receptive to a little play. 

She laughed brightly, proving Blaine’s instincts sound, and reached out to stroke her fingers delicately down his cheek. “Good answer,” she purred softly. “I think I like you.” 

Blaine’s eyes slid shut and he shuddered at the unexpected rush of Dominant pheromones that flooded his starved body. It was a heady cascade, making him tingle from the point where her fingers lingered against his skin to the tips of his toes. Blaine had expected to feel something, of course, but nothing this effervescent from a little casual praise and a quick caress. 

Oh, my, this Dominant was a potent one. Blaine stayed perfectly still while his heart beat half out of his chest, nearly salivating from how badly he wanted this bond. 

The hand on his face dropped away, and Blaine couldn’t stop his shoulders from sagging at the loss. He fought back tears. He knew it. There was no way a Dominant like this would want him. But she wasn’t walking away yet, either. Opening his eyes, Blaine saw the Dom staring intently down at him.

“I feel the need in you, pretty one. You’re absolutely starving,” the woman murmured softly. “How long has it been since you’ve been in a bond?”

“Six…six months,” Blaine admitted reluctantly. 

It was far too long for an adult male submissive to be alone. Women were more capable; he knew a few that had successfully gone without for over a year, longer if their last Dom had taken particularly good care of them or they lived with a Dominant family member. 

Males didn’t fare as well. Five or six months was usually the maximum their bodies could tolerate before the sickness got to them. Blaine had only managed to make it as long as he had with the help of friends and frequent excursions to the clubs for a one-night scene.

The Dom lady was absolutely right; Blaine was running on fumes. He sighed softly. This wasn’t good. Now she’d think that there was something wrong with him; that he was a bad sub or damaged to have gone so long without a bond, and now she’d leave him and offer all that delicious Dom juice to some other lucky submissive.

Blaine lost control at the thought and felt a trickle of unwelcome tears. Damn it. This was just what he needed right now. More weakness.

“Oh, hey. No. Don’t do that, pretty one,” the Dom soothed. “I’m not so easily scared away. “ She cupped her palm against his face, her thumb stroking absently along his cheekbone. “Will you tell me why you’ve waited so long to bond?” The Dom asked gently. 

Blaine turned into the soothing touch, relaxing as the nervous clenching in the pit of his belly settled a bit. “My last few bonds weren’t…very good experiences. I decided to take a break from Doms for a while,” Blaine replied honestly, grateful that she was giving him the opportunity to explain himself.

“Hmm. And now? Are you still on hiatus and simply here for a hit? Or are you interested in forming a bond with me?”

Hope surged in him. “Yes, Ma’am. Please. I’d do anything. I can be so good for you,” Blaine answered urgently, leaning forward on his knees. He didn’t quite rest his head on the Dom’s thigh, but he came close.

“Shh, it’s okay.” The Dom rubbed his residual tear tracks away. “You can relax, okay? I definitely want you. What’s your name, beautiful?” 

“Blaine, Ma’am. Blaine Anderson.”

“Okay, Blaine Anderson. If you’re agreeable, I’d like to buy your lien.”

“Oh, yes. Please. Thank you, Ma’am.” Blaine whispered. It wouldn’t cost the Dom too much. Blaine was already past the precious 25-year mark and had more than four Dom bonds in his file. He was firmly in the ‘average’ category.

The woman squatted down on the balls of her feet so they were eye to eye and took his hands in hers.

“I, Dominant Hailey Raine O’Neil, ask the submissive Blaine Anderson to accept my claim, and vow to provide for and protect him so long as he is mine. Do you accept?”

“I…what?” Blaine was confused. Usually a Dominant just paid the government mandated lien fee and the Dom and sub both signed the bond agreement and it was done. He had no idea what she was saying to him. 

A loud gasp from the row across the way startled him. Blaine peered around his future-Dom to see the closest Peak staring at him, wide-eyed in shock. The shock quickly gave way to envy as the immaculately tanned young man stared enviously at Blaine’s new Dominant. 

Hailey smiled gently at Blaine, ignoring the reaction from the man behind her. “Don’t worry, it’s okay if you don’t know this. It’s …sort of an old fashioned ritual some people use when bonding with a sub. I know this is just a bond with us, and not a long-term claim, but the wording dates back a-ways. It just outlines my request to make you mine, and what I’m offering in return.”

“What? I mean, okay. I can do that, if you want. But I don’t know it. Please, how am I to respond?” Blaine asked, worried that his ignorance could cost him the bond.

“Well, ‘yes’ is fine. But if you want the flowery, formal version, the standard sub response is ‘I accept your claim and gift you with my submission,” Hailey replied, shrugging. 

Blaine hadn’t heard a sub’s submission to their Dom called a gift since high school. It was in the books, sure, but no one really thought that way in the real world.

“I…okay. Can we do it again? I’d like to get it right.” He asked softly.

Hailey smiled at him as if he’d just said something wonderful. She seemed perfectly comfortable maintaining the prolonged crouch on the toes in front of him. Blaine envied her the muscle strength. 

“By all means. Give me you your hands again.” Blaine raised his arms and the Dom took both his hands firmly in hers. 

“Okay, here we go. I, Dominant Hailey Raine O’Neil, ask the submissive Blaine Anderson to accept my claim, and vow to provide for and protect you for so long as you are mine. Do you accept?”

“Yes,” Blaine replied firmly. “I accept your claim and…I” he hesitated on the next sentence, “I gift you with my submission.” The last part came out in a clustered rush, but the Dom didn’t seem to mind. 

Hailey’s smile was blinding as she rose to her feet, pulling Blaine up with her. She let go of his right hand, maintaining a tight grip to his left. Blaine basked in the attention, feeling the Dom’s warmth push away the biting cold that had been his constant companion for too long. 

The casual term for that intrinsic cold sensation was the ‘chill’ and to some degree, was part of a sub’s normal state. The chill faded a fair amount once the sub was properly bonded and began submitting regularly, though it never 100% disappeared. Blaine couldn't remember ever feeling the chill fade this quickly before. And certainly not from a little submission and a casual touch. 

He clutched Hailey’s hand tight, smiling hesitantly when his new Dom flashed him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand back. It was nearly instinctive for him to start assessing a new Dominant, to figure out what type of behaviors they liked. Most Doms preferred their subs to be fairly needy. 

Blaine was actually a strong, fairly independent submissive, when he was healthy anyway, but he could fake it with the best of them. Not that he needed to pretend given how faded he’d become. And something about this Dom left him seriously unsettled; he found the casual reassurance and comfort she provided unusually compelling.

The row’s assigned handler, a Dom of course, stood just a few feet away, looking as shocked as the Peak sub across the way had. It wasn’t a good look for the man, Blaine decided, the way his jaw hung open, with a wad of blue gum visible at one edge of his tobacco-stained teeth. 

“Didn’t expect your kind to go slumming,” the man said finally.

Hailey frowned at him. “I’m inclined to take insult to that.”

The handler visibly flinched. “I didn’t mean nuthin’ by it. I was surprised, that’s all. Let me get the papers together for your bond with your new sub.”

“You do that.”

A moment later he returned with Blaine’s lien paperwork on a clipboard. He shoved it towards Blaine to sign before tentatively offering it to the Dom. She took the board from him and signed both pages of the Dominant part of the agreement with practiced efficiency, tearing off the top three copies, one for her, one for Blaine, and the salmon pink one that needed to be presented to the state clerk’s booth at the exit.

Hailey didn’t show any interest in continuing to shop the rows. Instead, she tugged Blaine along with her towards the checkout line where the claim slips were turned in and the sub’s lien fee paid out. 

The money raise from liens went to fund S.W.A.T. and the numerous public programs in place to support the massive submissive population. S.W.A.T. (Submissive Welfare Associated Teams) wore many hats. The medical or rescue division treated downed subs that had succumbed to the Weakness. The preventative section provided programs that offered everything from medical care to special counseling, education, and housing to subs in need. 

Bu the most important division was the SWAT Agency. The SWAT-A’s ran the investigative arm, had nearly as much legal clout as the FBI, and much better funding. A’s handled claims of sub abuse, removal of submissives from unhealthy bonds, and oversaw the Dominant Offenders list. 

Blaine eyed the booth of pencil pushers as they efficiently processed the line of newly bonded pairs, staring curiously at the armed A’s standing alertly at the booth corner. The agents watched over the lines of newly bonded couples warily, monitoring for any sign of sub coercion. 

“You’re finished then, Melaine?” Blaine asked as neutrally as he could when they joined the que. 

They hadn’t discussed any rules yet and Blaine wasn’t sure he was allowed to speak in public without permission. Some Doms were fond of that kind of control. Blaine was naturally a talker, and he despised being required permission to simply speak, but he could do it if he needed to. For a little while, anyway. 

He’d only been in such a pairing once, and he didn’t find out until later just how the Dom liked his subs or he would never have joined with the man in the first place. Blaine had stayed just long enough to absorb sufficient Dom juice that he could live on his own for a while then dissolved the bond, to his partner’s annoyance. 

Hailey turned towards him in surprise, smiling reassuringly when Blaine flinched. 

“Easy, there. You’re fine. I was just surprised, that’s all. I didn’t expect the title.”

Blaine frowned. It had been automatic, calling Hailey ‘Melaine’. It was the formal way a bonded sub referred to his female Dominant. ‘Melar’, which he was more familiar with, was the male honorific. 

Blaine took a step back, nearly trodding on the foot of the sub waiting behind him in line. “I…I meant no offense. I know the paperwork isn’t even turned in yet. But after that, um, ceremony thing we did. I already sort of feel bonded, so I didn’t think…”

“It’s okay, Blaine. I‘m not mad or anything. I love the sound of the title when you say it. But you’re welcome to use my name as well. Either is fine.”

Standard etiquette dictated that a submissive in a bond should use the formal title, though Blaine had paired with several that preferred the simpler ‘Sir’ or ‘Ma’am.’ Two of his past Doms had required that he call them ‘master,’ which he’d hated instantly. They only demanded it during scenes, but Blaine despised it enough that he’d dissolved both bonds after only a few weeks. Calling his personal Dom by her first name was a new one for him, though. 

Hailey flashed him a reassuring grin and then it was their turn to check out. Blaine’s lien price was the usual $350 for a tier 3 submissive and the paperwork was processed with practiced expediency. Minutes later, they walked out the wide, colorful gates of the Faire grounds and headed towards the parking lot.


	2. Hailey is an odd duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets someone new and the plot thickens. Also, cats.

Chapter 2: Hailey is an Odd Duck

 

Blaine followed just behind Hailey as they exited the giant gates of the Faire Grounds. He wondered what kind of car his Dom would drive. Probably something big, he mused, like a Silverado pick up truck. He just couldn’t see the larger-than-life girl in a little Prius or flashy sports car.

Before they made it to the first row of cars, Hailey caught his arm, leading him off to the right towards the row of small spots directly in front of the entrance. He slowed. Surely she wouldn’t…

She did. Hailey stopped in front of a shiny black Honda motorcycle and slid one leg over the seat in a smooth, practiced maneuver. She took one of the two helmets from where it dangled on the handlebars, and gestured for Blaine to hop on behind her.

He gulped. “I’m…Melaine, I’m not sure I can…” 

“Sure you can. Blaine, get on the motorcycle.” 

The command washed over him and he was sliding awkwardly into place behind his new Dom before he’d consciously chosen to move. Damn, she packed a wallop. He’d have to watch out for that. 

Blaine accepted the helmet she handed him with some trepidation and whole bagful of misgivings. He pulled the plain black helmet over his head, clipped the chinstrap, and lowered the visor. At least the helmet was the kind that covered your whole face so he didn’t need to worry about bugs.

“It’ll be okay, sweetie, we don’t have all far to go. An hour or so.” She grinned wickedly. “Just put your arms around my waist and hold on tight.” With that, she turned back and slid on her own helmet. It was a sparkly, electric purple, with an emerald green cat-faced dragon spouting flames around the faceplate. 

The engine purred to life, rumbling powerfully beneath him. Blaine tentatively wrapped his arms around the Dom’s tiny waist, then yelped and gripped hard when the bike rolled forward. The machine smoothly picked up speed and soon they were sailing down the road, the air a wind tunnel blowing past his body. Maybe it was the surge of adrenaline and fear coursing through him, or perhaps the warm motor purring happily between his legs, but Blaine flushed when he realized he was getting hard.

Why now? That particular organ had shown zero interest in his life for months. There was no chance that he was going to be able to hide his erection from his Dom. He was pressed up as tightly against Hailey’s body as he could manage, his unexpected and highly unwelcome erection flush against the small of her back. His embarrassment did nothing to dampen his body’s enthusiastic response, either. Rather, it seemed to ratchet up the tension already thrumming through him.

Knowing what he did of Doms, Blaine was almost positive that this was the expected reaction to the motorcycle ride. And there was a better than average chance he’d be punished for it. While he strived to be a good sub, and hated disappointing his Dominant, play-punishment was something of a hotspot for him. Blaine bet a Dom as amazing as Hailey knew her way around a flogger.

Nope, he had to clamp down on that thought right now before he embarrassed himself even further. They hadn’t had a talk about rules yet, but of the dozens of Doms he’d had throughout his life, they’d all had one rule in common: no orgasms without permission. 

Clenching his teeth, Blaine managed to control his response the pleasure radiating through his balls and cock. He was still ridiculously hard but he was mostly sure he wouldn’t come in his pants like some damn green teenager. In an effort to distract his mind from unwelcome urges, he turned his head, watching the scenery zip by, losing himself in the ride. 

Despite his earlier misgivings, Blaine was actually having fun. Hailey maneuvered the bike with practiced skill, never dipping deep into turns, and staying at about 45 mph until they reached the highway, and even then she kept at a reasonable speed Blaine’s dangerously intense hard on slowly faded to the oh-so-familiar, throbbing ache of ‘not now’ and he settled in to enjoy himself. About midway through the ride they came upon a small collection of bikers. The leather-clad pack seamlessly included Hailey and Blaine into their collective. When Hailey had to break off in a different direction the pack honked and waved goodbye, and a smallish lad clinging to the bike's hefty driver blew Blaine a kiss. 

About forty five minutes later by Blaine's estimation, they turned off the highway, taking down some increasingly small streets into a residential territory that Blaine actually had a passing familiarity with. She turned them into a small cul de sac, pulling up the driveway to the end house, and slid neatly into the narrow space between a plum Honda Fit hatchback and a tall, manicured hedge. 

Blaine slid off the bike the moment it stopped, pulled the helmet off and ran a hand through his sweaty curls. Hailey killed the engine and slid off her own helmet. She took her time getting the bike settled into place before looking over at Blaine with a gamine’s grin.

Blaine had intended to ask Hailey why she deliberately chose to take her bike to the Faire when she was expecting to come back with someone and obviously owned a car, but one look at that smile and he decided not to bother. The answer was obvious. His cock gave one more hopeful throb that he resolutely ignored. Instead, he waited patiently, eyes politely tilted downward.

Hailey stepped over to him, one hand resting on the waistline of his tights. Blaine swallowed, well aware that the tight, thin fabric did absolutely nothing to hide his state. 

“I take it you enjoyed the ride, handsome?” Hailey purred, pressing up against his chest.

“It was an interesting experience, Melaine,” Blaine replied cautiously. He wasn’t sure what reaction the Dom wanted from him. 

Hailey chuckled, giving Blaine a fond pat on his chest before turning and walking up the drive. Blaine followed dutifully behind, curiously taking in the house that would be his primary home until the Dom tired of him and dissolved her claim. Or he did.

Blaine had a nice little apartment of his own, about half an hour from his current location, actually. He’d be keeping it, of course. Legally, Doms weren’t allowed to touch any money earned by their subs unless they were in a married claim, and doing so was a major offense that could result in the immediate dissolution of all of their current bonds, as well as some serious time restriction before they could file to hold a sub’s lien again. 

Dominants didn’t sicken the way submissives did without a bond, but it became incredibly uncomfortable for them over time. Most Doms didn’t go long between bonds or they started getting agitated and restless. 

The house they approached was a sprawling ranch style brick home, with a quality six-foot high stained wood privacy fence shielding the back yard from view. The front was lined with meticulously maintained bushes and wildflower beds. 

The overall effect was both charming and attractive. Blaine really liked what he saw so far. If the inside was anything like its exterior, this was a place where Blaine wouldn’t mind spending his time.

Hailey opened the front door, gesturing for Blaine to precede her. He stepped inside, peering around curiously. The living room was spotlessly clean, the walls painted a warm tan color with lavender accents, the area filled with worn, comfortable looking furniture. 

Blaine wanted to spend some time looking at the framed pictures and decorations on the walls, but Hailey was already walking into the next room. Deciding he’d have plenty of time to look around later, he trotted after his Dom into the next room, which turned out to be the kitchen/living room. 

The rooms were really one big open space separated by a long breakfast bar. The marble countertop was comfortably cluttered with a bowl of fruit, a few paperbacks, and pile of mail. 

A petite Hispanic woman stood in the kitchen scrubbing at the counters. She looked up upon their arrival, dark eyes flashing in annoyance when she saw him. A sub. Blaine frowned at her, biting back a surge of jealousy. 

Given the way Hailey had rushed him out of the Faire, he’d assumed she had no interest in forming bonds with additional subs. It hadn’t occurred to him that she might already have someone at home. If his situation wasn’t as desperate as it was, or if Hailey weren’t so impossibly potent, he’d strongly consider walking right now. Blaine had always refused bonds with a Dom who wanted to keep multiple subs. He didn’t share well with others.

“Ma’am, you’re home. Would you like a late lunch?” She glared daggers at Blaine. “I see that you have company. ” 

“So good of you to notice. Lunch would be wonderful, thank you. Santana, I’d like you to meet Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Santana. I’m going to go shower off the dust from that damn Faire. Blaine, would you mind helping Santana with lunch?” 

“Of course, Melaine,” Blaine agreed, tone carefully neutral. It didn’t escape his notice that the other sub appeared startled by his use of the title. Did she not think Blaine was in a bond? 

Hailey walked around the counter to stare levelly at the petite Latina. “Santana, I’d take it as an insult if you treated Blaine with anything less than the respect he’s due, both as a person and as my submissive. “ Hailey stared into the Santana’s eyes, waiting until the young woman dropped her gaze and nodded.

“That’s my girl,” Hailey told her with a fond pat to her backside. 

“Ma’am?” Santana called out to Hailey’s retreating form. The Dom turned back, looking at her expectantly.

“Our…um, arrangement. Is it going to change now that you have a submissive of your own?” She sounded anxious.

Hailey’s cool gaze softened. “No, of course it isn’t. I still expect you to be here for all of your scheduled visits.” 

Santana nodded stiffly. “Thank you, Ma’am.” Hailey turned back and walked down the hallway, disappearing into a room at the far end of the hallway.

The two submissives stood in the kitchen sizing each other up. Blaine wasn’t quite sure what to think. It didn’t sound like this Santana person belonged to Hailey, after all. But they clearly had some kind of connection.

“So. Lunch?” Santana asked after a minute, breaking the staring contest. 

“Um, yes, thank you. Do you mind if I ask…”

“About my relationship with Hailey?” Santana asked, cutting him off. Blaine nodded sharply.

“If you don’t mind. She never mentioned any other subs.”

“Because you’ve known her for so long,” Santana replied, bitingly. She dropped her gaze, presumably remembering her orders about being polite. She turned to the refrigerator and began pulling out various meats and cheeses. 

“My fiance sends me here twice a week. I clean, I assist in whatever tasks Hailey has for me. I get an occasional swat when I act out. Standard submission stuff.”

“And in exchange?” Blaine asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow. “Oh, please. What the hell else would I need from a Dom?” 

Blaine frowned, and began to put together a sandwich. He found that he was suddenly ravenous. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually had an appetite. Lately he’d actually had to schedule himself to eat or he forgot altogether. 

It was virtually impossible for a sub to become fat. Their bodies couldn’t properly metabolize all the calories and vitamins from their food without the aid of Dom pheromone. Even in a solid, committed, life claim, their bodies only successfully absorbed about 75% at best. A submissive could eat to the point of vomiting and would still feel hungry. Most submissives spent their lives enduring hunger pangs to some extent. High bloods were the exception, of course. But then, they were an exception to most established norms.

Blaine had met plenty of happily married subs in lifetime claims. Being in a cherished, loving relationship was about as close as a sub could get to becoming truly fulfilled. But even then, the hunger, like the chills, never completely abated. They were taught in school that it was nature’s way of ensuring procreation within the species. Mostly it just sucked.

After enduring six months without a steady supply of Dom juice, Blaine’s body was starving. Now that he’d gotten a healthy dose from Hailey, it was reminding him that it needed to start consuming calories. And Blaine found that he was more than willing to catch up. 

Blaine made a point of ignoring Santana while he liberally spread mayonnaise on a slice of thick wheat bread. He didn’t like the other sub being there. Blaine was more than capable of seeing to all of Melaine’s needs himself. Once again, he considered walking out on the bond. But as it was…Blaine took a deep, calming breath and reached for the spicy mustard.

A jar of pickles appeared by his arm. “Here. The woman is crazy about pickles. And she likes roast beef with mayo, spicy mustard, and lettuce. Use the provolone cheese. She hates tomatoes, but has some kind of psychotic love affair with avocados,” Santana told him, handing over the ingredients as she spoke. 

Blaine paused, trying to suss out whether Santana was making a point that she knew the Dom better than he did or just helping out. After a moment’s consideration, he decided it was the latter. 

“Thank you.” He took the plate she slid his way and began making a sandwich for Hailey as well as his own. 

He still didn’t understand why Santana needed his Dom when she had a fiancé of her own. She was about as far from sub fade as he’d ever seen. On the contrary, her dark skin practically glowed with health, her eyes bright and vibrant, and her long hair was so luxuriant she could be in a Pantene commercial. She didn’t bear a hint of the residual desperation ever-present in a normal sub. 

“My Dom loves me. And I love her. Very much.” Santana told him without prompting as she went back to washing dishes. “She loves me enough to send me to serve another Dominant, though I know she hates it.”

“Then why do it?” Blaine asked curiously. 

Santana hesitated. “Hailey…you felt it right? That she’s different than most Doms?”

Blaine took a bite of his sandwich, casually leaning against the countertop so he could regard the other sub. “I can sense how potent she is. It’s remarkable. I’ve never felt anything like it,” he sighed. “I’m sorry for coming off so rudely. I don’t like to share my Doms in general, and with a gem like Melaine actually bonding with me of all people, I just…”

Santana put a wet, soapy hand on his arm. “I get that. Of course I do. But she’s more than just potent. Hasn’t she explained that?”

Blaine shrugged, taking another bite and forcing himself to chew slowly instead of inhaling it. “We haven’t really talked much. The motorcycle ride from the Faire wasn’t exactly conducive to conversation, you know? Why? Is there something I should know?”

“She took you on her bike? Nice. But if she didn’t tell you…it may not be my place.” 

Blaine waited patiently for the other sub to make up her mind. He was dying to know what the big mystery was, but he recognized another strong sub when he saw one. Pushing wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

Santana leaned on the sink across from him and folded her sudsy arms over her chest. “Okay. You belong to her. Which is not a common occurrence, by the way. I see no reason not to tell you.” She wiped her hands on a cloth and faced him directly. “You know what they say about High blood submissives, right?

“That they exist?” Blaine asked in amusement. 

“Shove off, midget. I’m trying to explain something important,” the Latina told him with a scowl.

“I’m listening.”

Blaine had actually never met a High sub before, but he’d learned the difference between them and normal subs the same way everyone else did; through the rumor mill. It was said that they were born Whole, complete. They never felt sub hunger, never endured the soul-deep Chill, or experienced withdrawal or sub drop. 

High blood subs still needed their Dominants, of course, but the stories said that it wasn’t the same way normal people did. When Blaine was an adolescent, hugging himself in bed while he shivered through symptoms he didn’t yet understand, he used to wonder what it felt like, being Whole. He couldn’t fathom what it was like to exist without missing pieces of himself. 

Santana leaned close, putting a hand on his arm. “Hailey, she...look, I have no idea how, or why. I mean, obviously, she feels pretty normal for the most part, besides being freakishly potent. But she can do it, like the stories about the High blood Doms. She can make us Complete.”

“That’s not funny,” Blaine replied, eyes cold and angry. He jerked out from under her touch. “Look Santana, I get that you don’t want me here but lying to me like that is…”

“I’m not lying, Frodo. Our Lady ordered me to be respectful. I’m not great at that. This is pretty much as close as I get. You won’t get any curtsies or pretty words from me, but I will give you valuable information. Trust me, you’re getting the better deal.” 

“Only bonding with a High blood can make a sub Whole,” Blaine argued. “Everyone knows that. Regular Doms just can’t do it. That’s kind of the defining point about what makes the High Families different from the rest of us.” Well that and money, power, and a radical sense of superiority and entitlement.

Santana shrugged. “Duh. Like I said, I have no idea how or why, but Hailey can do it. That’s why I’m here. That’s why we’re all here.”

“All?” Blaine asked sharply.

Santana nodded. “Yup. She has several subs that come in. They stay a while, follow orders, submit, and absorb all that lovely supercharged juice oozing out of Hailey’s precious little Dom pores. And when she’s done with us, when she releases us, we’re Whole. Complete.”

Santana glanced away, regret flashing across her features. “It’s not easy for my Dom, you know. Sending her own sub away to obey another, knowing I’m getting something from Hailey that she can’t give me herself. She spends every extra dollar she has on this, sometimes more, just so I can be here. She the most amazing person I know.” 

The last part was said with such obvious love and pride that Blaine smiled despite himself. He always was a sucker for a love story. “I still don’t believe you, you know,” he told her.

Santana grinned and splashed some dirty sink water at him. “That’s fine, Mini-me. You’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

Blaine yelped as the water splashed him. He was going to snap at her but was cut off by Hailey’s appearance. 

“Santana! What did I tell you?” 

The Latina dropped her eyes. “I apologize, Ma’am. It was just in fun.”

“Filthy sink water is in no way fun. But it is a direct violation of a very simple order. Grab the ruler and go to your corner. I’ll meet you there in fifteen minutes.” Without a word, the sub strode out of the room.

“She was just playing, Melaine,” Blaine told his Dom softly. He wasn’t sure why he was defending the other sub. For whatever reason, he liked her. Even if she did make fun of his height every fifth word.

“Oh, I know. But she’ll get more out of her time here with a session of some kind. If I don’t punish her for this I’ll just have to find something else to object to later. Not that she makes that difficult,” Hailey added dryly, glancing back the way Santana had gone.

Blaine wasn’t sure what to say about that. He offered the Dom the sandwich he’d made for her at Santana’s direction, hoping the other sub hadn’t deliberately led him astray for her own personal amusement.

Hailey accepted it with a smile and took a bite. “Mmm. This is perfect. Thank you, cutie.” She took a bite of the pickle spear. “I have to go take care of a few things; it may take a while.” Her eyes darted briefly in the direction Santana had just gone. “Why don’t you take my car to your place and pack some of your stuff to keep here? We can move the bigger things later.”

“Of course,” Blaine agreed quickly. “Thank you.” If Hailey didn’t intend to send him home for the night he’d definitely need clothes and really preferred his own toiletries. 

“If I may ask, how much time am I to spend here, Melaine?” Blaine asked, wondering how much he should pack. 

It varied from Dom to Dom. Some just wanted their subs around for what amounted to glorified bootie calls, others wanted them around most of the time, and of course, there were the ones that wanted…”

“I’d like it if you moved in with me.” 

That. Some wanted that. Blaine blinked in surprise. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, if the warm, happy sensation bubbling inside his belly was anything to go by. What he’d seen of Hailey’s home so far was decidedly inviting, and he was only 45 minutes or so from his job. It was definitely doable, and it’d be nice to be able stash some money in his savings since Hailey would be covering his living expenses. He was deliberately not going to think about the thing Santana had said. That was impossible. 

“If you have an objection, now would be the time to bring it up,” Hailey told him after a moment.

“No. I’m sorry, I was just thinking about logistics. Of course, Melaine. If it pleases you, I’ll be happy to live in your home.”

“It does,” Hailey replied, grinning. “Let’s talk logistics, then. Are we far from your job? Because I’m open to you spending work nights at your apartment if the commute is an issue.”

Blaine was relieved that she didn’t expect him to stop working. Moving he would do; cutting himself off from all income and basically trapping himself in an unknown situation wasn’t happening, uber-Dom or no. 

“It’s not too far, really,” Blaine answered. “And I can probably do a lot of my work from home, if I may access your Wi-Fi.” It would mean a bit of a pay cut, but he hadn’t been a live-in sub for years and he just now realized how much he’d missed it. And there was still that thing he wasn’t going to think about.

Hailey smiled brightly, rubbing a finger across his cheek. Blaine shivered. “I’m so glad to hear it. I want to keep you gorgeous self close. Do you have any pets? They’re welcome. “

“No. No, I don’t,” Blaine answered regretfully. “But thank you.” 

He had always wanted one. He loved animals. But they were expensive to keep and could make bonds tricky if the Dom disliked pets. “I really like animals, though,” he told his Dom sincerely.

“Yeah?” She took his chin in her fingers and turned his head until he looked toward the tall bookcase in the corner. “Look up, cutie.”

Blaine looked. At the top of the shelf, tucked in so that it was partially hidden behind a stuffed Panda toy, a tiny, black, whiskered face observed him through unblinking yellow eyes.

“That’s Poet. She’s kind of a bitch. But the twins are social butterflies. If they weren’t terribly busy napping in the sun room they’d be here checking you out.”

“The twins?” Blaine asked, eyes glued to the petite feline. She looked so soft.

“Yup. Raven is just a little bigger than Poet, there. Big brother Edgar, on the other hand, is nineteen and a half pounds of fur and muscle. He’s a bit of a slut, though. A pinch of the nip and he’s putty in your hands.”

Cats. He was going to live with cats. Blaine couldn’t tear his eyes from the little face staring down at him. 

“That’s okay, right? You don’t have any allergies I need to know about? Because part of your duties in my service will include their care,” Hailey asked him.

“No, Melaine. No allergies. It would be my pleasure to take care of them,” he told her sincerely, trying to contain his eagerness with the task.

Hailey’s amused expression told him he hadn’t quite managed. She let go of his face, running her fingers briefly through his curls before backing away. “Thank you.”

He sighed in contentment, enjoying the trickle of warmth as faint traces of Dom pheromone lingered against his skin. What would it be like to live without the Chill a constant in his life? No, he’d already decided that he wasn’t going to think about that.

Blaine put his plate in the sink, grabbed the remainder of his sandwich and headed quickly to do as he was bid. He hadn’t really expected a bond when he’d registered for the Faire, but it would have been foolish not to be prepared in case he got lucky so he had a packed suitcase ready at home. 

Hailey had all his personal information from his claim form, and she’d ensured he had hers as well. She bade him to travel safely, then kissed his cheek and dropped a set of keys in his palm. Humming happily to himself, Blaine went outside, hopping into to the Honda Fit parked in the driveway. 

Adjusting his mirrors, he began the short journey to his house, eager to finish his errand return to his new Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still with me?


	3. Dropping In

Blaine adjusted the seat and mirrors, humming happily. He shook his head at his own silliness when he caught sight of his goofy grin in the rearview mirror. He couldn’t help it. He was really looking forward to driving again. It had always been something he enjoyed but he’d had to stop, first for financial reasons, then safety’s sake. 

It should have taken him several weeks in the new bond, a number of sessions in deep submission, or at the absolute least several intense scenes to get him to the point where he felt healthy enough to attempt to drive again. But right now he felt more than capable. His new Dom really was something. Blaine found a song he liked on the radio and backed out of the drive.

The journey went by too quickly and before he knew it he was parking the little hatchback in front of his building. He took his time climbing the three stories to his apartment. Better or not, Blaine wasn’t quite up to popping up the steps.

The apartment was exactly as he had left it. He glanced longingly at the small piano taking up the majority of his dining room. Sighing, he gave the instrument a fond pat then turned away and headed for the closet to extract his electronic keyboard. He’d need something to work on, and this was smaller, portable, and had a jack for headsets so he wouldn’t disturb his Dom. But he’d really miss that piano. 

He grabbed his bags from the bedroom, adding a few extra things since he’d be staying longer than he could have predicted, filled out the little card that would get his mail forwarded, and quickly began the process of shutting the place down. 

Getting rid of their own homes when they moved in with a new Dom was seldom a good idea for submissives, as either partner could dissolve a bond at any time. Subs tended not to be in a hurry to leave, but Doms were notorious for their wandering eyes and randomly dumping a sub when something shiny and new came along. Most adult subs kept their homes, even if they were in a live-in relationship, for when the inevitable occurred. 

He gave the place one final run through, then, satisfied that it would be okay for a while left unattended, he turned to go. A sudden wave of nausea slammed into him, accompanied by a bout of vertigo that nearly knocked him to the ground. He staggered to the nearest wall and leaned heavily against it for support, eyes closed so that he didn’t have to watch the world pitch and spin around him. Sub weakness. 

Blaine had felt so good around Hailey, he was sure he was in sufficiently decent shape to do this. Blaine groaned, swallowing back bile. His body must’ve absorbed just enough pheromones to feel strong, but as soon as he was away from the consistent influx he’d started to burn through what meager reserves he managed to build up. And now he was dropping. 

Blaine should have considered this. Radiant Dom pheromones were like Chinese food. They made you feel good at first, but they burned out quickly and all too soon you were hungry again. 

Blaine waited until the worst of the wave passed before moving. No doubt another would be following closely in its wake. He’d done this far too many times before to believe it was over. Once the world was more or less back in place, Blaine slid slowly to the ground and crab crawled over to where he’d dropped his satchel by the front door. 

His stomach clenched and roiled at the motion, threatening to bring his sandwich from earlier right back up again. Blaine paused, taking several deep breaths to calm the nausea then, very slowly, moved the rest of the way to his satchel. He fished out his cell phone and punched the auto-dial for his Dom’s cell. 

There was a good chance that Hailey would be pissed at him, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. There was no way he could drive like this; he wasn’t even sure he could make it downstairs to a taxi without help. He could call a friend, but he’d just end up vomiting the whole way back, which wouldn’t be good for him and do nothing to help his condition. He needed his Dominant.

“Blaine? Is everything okay?” Hailey’s concerned voice filled his ear after two rings.

Blaine took a breath, leaning his back against the wall.

“Blaine. Answer me right now.” The order was clear, and even through the phone it made him feel better, sharper.

“I’m so sorry, Melaine. I…I don’t feel very well. I think I may be dropping,” Blaine admitted weakly. Understatement. 

Blaine winced at the long pause his answer elicited. He wasn’t a newbie by any means; he should be able to tell whether he would be okay to be alone for an hour or not. He’d screwed up and Hailey was definitely angry with him.

“Where are you right now?” Hailey asked in a calm, clipped tone. “Are you driving?”

“No. Home. I’m home. By the front door.” 

“Okay. I’m leaving right now. Will you be okay until I get there or do I need to call you an ambulance?” She was still so calm. That worried Blaine more than it reassured him.

“I don’t need an ambulance. I’m okay. I just get dizzy when I try to stand.” Or open his eyes. Or breathe.

“Then don’t try to stand. I’ll be there soon. Keep the phone with you and if you start to feel worse you are to immediately call for medical aid. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Melaine,” Blaine replied, swallowing back another wave of nausea.

He heard the phone click and he was on his own. As ordered, he kept his fingers clenched tight around the phone. Blaine focused on breathing, eyes shut and body still as he awaited his Dom’s arrival. 

His mind wandered while he waited. Blaine wondered again, against his better judgment, on what being Whole felt like. Never having to worry about sub weakness, or forever dependent on whatever Dom would have him just so he didn’t get himself into situations like this one. Would he be warm all the time? Could he still get the Chills if he was alone for too long? Would obedience feel as good if he did it simply because it was his nature and not a medical necessity? Or would it feel even better for the same reason? Right then he hated Santana for even putting the thought into his head in the first place.

Blaine pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, curling into a ball and tried to think of warm places, shivering steadily now as the Chills became incrementally worse. 

He was startled to full awareness when the door opened fast; he hadn’t heard anyone coming down the hall. And then nothing else mattered because Hailey was there. She slid to her knees in front of him, taking his head firmly in her hands as she stared into his eyes. Blaine inhaled deeply, taking her in, relishing her touch on his skin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“On your knees; now, Blaine. Formal presentation.” Her tone was iron and brooked no room for argument. She released his head and Blaine struggled to obey. 

He moved slowly, taking his time to assume the ordered position. He felt Hailey’s eyes boring into him the whole time he moved, until he was finally in place, kneeling, head down, hands on his knees. Once he’d settled, he waited, taking slow, measured breaths.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as Hailey held him against her body. She’d taken off her shirt while he struggled into place, and was only wearing a spandex exercise bra. All that warm, bare skin felt wonderful against his arms as he hugged tightly back. 

“Good boy,” she purred in approval. “Perfect pose.” 

Blaine hid his face in her neck and shuddered at the rush of Dom pheromones that flooded his body. Obedience to a direct order followed by reward and praise. It was Dom-sub 101 for a reason; he immediately started to feel better. It had been a struggle to obey, too, the effort making his submission all the more potent, further opening his body to the desperately needed Dom juice. 

Hailey squeezed him tight, ducking her head into his neck. “Be still,” she ordered softly in his ear, and set her teeth into his neck. 

The sudden pain made him stiffen as his Dom bit down hard, marking him as hers. Blaine moaned at the pleasure-pain, the last residual dizziness fading as pheromones saturated his stricken body. Hailey rubbed her hands soothingly along his back, releasing his neck and licking soothingly at the mark.

“That’s my good boy. You taste delicious, by the way,” she murmured, nipping briefly at the angry mark. “I love seeing this on you.”

Blaine chuckled weakly. “I can’t wait to see it,” he murmured, relaxing into her soothing caresses. 

Any fear of repercussions faded as he found relief in his Dom’s secure hold. Hailey may well punish him later and he’d accept it; he’d messed up big time. But for now she was expertly giving him everything he needed, and it was glorious. 

Hailey held him for a while, patiently allowing Blaine the time to relax and absorb. Once the Chills finally faded to their familiar dull ache, Blaine unlocked his arms from her waist and leaned back. Hailey allowed it, sitting back on her heels, so they were sitting across from each other. She smiled gently, not looking at all angry for the impromptu SOS.

“I really am sorry,” Blaine told her sincerely. “I felt fine when I left your house. Better than I have in months. I had no idea I’d drop like that.”

“You have no reason to be sorry. You realized you were in trouble and called me. Everything you did was exactly right. I’m your Dom, it’s my job to take care of you. I’m proud of you.” 

She looked so sincere. Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You really aren’t mad? I mean, I messed up. And you were busy with Santana…”

“Brittany picked Santana up shortly after you left,” Hailey interrupted. “And no, I’m not angry. In all honesty, I’m partially to blame for this, maybe even mostly.” She bit her lip. “You had to have noticed I’m a little different from most other Doms.”

“It occurred to me,” Blaine replied drily.

She chuckled. “Yeah, well. I knew you were weak when I picked you up. I should have paid closer attention. If I’d known you were this far gone, there’s no way I would have let you go anywhere without me. Or messed around dealing with Little Satan while my own sub was actively experiencing withdrawal symptoms.”

She bit her lip unhappily before continuing. “Sometimes subs feel stronger after being around me for a little while. It can mask just how weak they actually are. So I’ll accept this one as may fault.” She paused. “Unless you need the punishment. How guilty do you feel?”

Blaine thought about it. Earlier he would have said there was no way he’d be able to let go of the guilt without atonement, but now he was just tired. If Hailey thought her unusual physicality was responsible for his lapse of good judgment, he was happy to go along with it. 

“No. I think I paid for any mistakes on my part with how crappy that drop made me feel. But I’ll accept your verdict, of course, Melaine.” 

She smiled. “Excellent. Then I say we’re even. Now, get up and get your bags. I’d like to go back home.” 

Blaine rose slowly with a groan, extending his hand once he was up and assisting Hailey to her feet. She smiled in thanks and grabbed the largest of his bags. 

Blaine was about to argue that but she interrupted his protest. “Is this everything? Is there anything else you need to accomplish here?”

“No, Melaine. I finished earlier.” 

She took a cursory glance around. “I like your apartment. Good use of space and nicely decorated. Later you can bring a few things over to my house if you’d like. You know, make it feel more like home.” She wandered over to the piano and played the first few notes of chopsticks. “I like this.”

 

Blaine was surprised, but quite happy to accept the offer. ‘Thank you, Melaine. That’s very generous of you. I’ll think on what I’d like to take with me.” Especially if she was fond of the piano. 

Hailey opened the door, staying close as Blaine grabbed the remaining two bags and started down the stairs. “I had my neighbor drive me over, so I can just drive us back with my car,” Hailey explained as she popped the back of the little hatchback for his things.

Blaine felt guilty for disturbing the neighbor, but was relieved it had worked out so nicely. He slide into the passenger seat, quickly falling into a light doze while his Dominant drove them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And merrily I chug along.


	4. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not completely thrilled with this one, but I've messed with the thing as much as I can. I either post it so the story can progress or rewrite the whole thing, which sounds terrible to me. So here it is.

 

Santana was indeed gone when they returned. Blaine’s plate had been washed and put away, the only evidence that she’d been there at all. Hailey gave him a quick tour of the parts of the house he hadn’t yet seen, ending at a decently sized guest room down the hall from hers.

“This is to be your room. You can decorate it however you like, but I’d ask that you give us a few weeks to make sure we’re compatible before you try to paint anything,” Hailey said with a smile, setting his suitcase in one corner.

The room was nice, with a king bed and large window that opened to the nicely fenced back yard, but Blaine wasn’t thinking about that right now. He was stuck on the ‘compatible’ part. 

“Melaine? Are you not certain that you’re keeping me?” This was all too good to be true, he should have known. Maybe if he hadn’t been so sick to begin with, or if he hadn’t tried to do too much too soon…

He turned back to his Dom and slid to his knees in front of her. He was capable of making the move attractive, elegant even. But in his fear all hint of grace left him.

“I’ll do better, I promise. Just give me a little while to get back on my feet. Whatever it is that you want in a submissive, I can be that, I swear. Just tell me what you want. Please don’t dissolve the bond. Please.” 

“Whoa, easy there.” Hailey reached down and pulled Blaine to his feet, easing him over so that they were both sitting on the bed, and taking him in her arms. He buried his face in her neck.

“I’m not getting rid of you. I didn’t mean it like that. Please relax, cutie.” Hailey sighed. “I shouldn’t have said that, and I didn’t mean it the way you think. I’m already besotted with you, Blaine. You’re gorgeous, and whatever your particular brand of submission is, it calls to me. I’ve never been one to deny my instincts and I think there’s an excellent chance we’ll be together for a while. Okay?”

Blaine nodded, daring to snuggle just a bit closer as he took in her words. Gradually his heart slowed back to its normal rate. She wasn’t getting rid of him. He hadn’t messed up. Not yet, anyway.

“I think we need to go over our bond agreement,” Hailey told him. “Originally, I was thinking we’d do it tomorrow. But maybe we should tackle that today if you’re feeling this skittish?” She began rubbing soothing circles along his back. Blaine sighed, his body sagging at the gentle massage. 

“How about this? Take a shower, rinse all the dirt and grunge from the Faire off, brush your teeth, and put on some comfortable lounge clothes. When you’re ready, meet me in the living room. Don’t rush. Use the time to think about what you’d like out of our relationship. What you want, what you’ll be okay with, and what you absolutely don’t want. Then we’ll get it all set on paper.”

Blaine nodded, relaxing further. The simple commands soothed him. And a formal contract really would go a long way towards helping to settle his nerves. Blaine wasn’t typically this anxious around a new Dom, though the initial paperwork was always a bit nerve-wracking. All too often what he’d thought the Dominant wanted from him ended up being different when they got down to it, and he hated to be a source of disappointment.

He had a right to be uncertain, Blaine reminded himself. He had barely had Hailey for a full afternoon, after all, their bond so new it squeaked. He was nowhere close to getting comfortable with his new situation. All he knew so far was that she wanted him to live with her and that she worked with other subs. And maybe that other thing. No. He wasn’t going there.

“That sounds good,” Blaine said, when he realized Hailey was waiting for his response. “I should go shower then, Melaine?”

“You still here?” She asked teasingly. 

Blaine stood, yelping in surprise when she gave his ass a smack to urge him on. He shook his head and trotted away towards the bathroom across from his room, ignoring his Dom’s laughter. 

Hailey had her own en suit bathroom, she’d explained during their earlier tour, though he’d get the happy chore of cleaning it as well as his own. Blaine didn’t mind. In that respect at least, he was a typical sub and enjoyed service. 

Blaine stepped into the shower, humming absently and relaxing under the delightfully hot spray. He scrubbed with his own grooming aids and let his mind wander. Blaine didn’t really needed much time to think about what he wanted from their bond. 

Most of his preferences didn’t vary much from Dom to Dom. He wanted to keep his job and his apartment. Hailey had already made it clear she was fine with both. It was the other aspect of a bond agreement that made him nervous. 

While Blaine enjoyed the occasional belt to the ass as much as the next sub, he wasn’t partial to a lot of impact play, anything more substantial than a light flogger tended to make him tense rather than allowing him the release of submission. 

In actuality, he was sadly vanilla in most of his sexual preferences. His reticence had cost him a Dom or two before he realized that he’d need to accept that sometimes he’d need to do things that weren’t exactly on his ‘green’ list. 

Physically, Blaine was already feeling better. Spending time in Hailey’s presence had done wonders for his sub related cravings. Now if he could just get his emotions on board with the situation. 

Blaine was naturally a cuddler, and responded well to touch and praise, but he wasn’t typically this clingy and uncertain, something he was attributing to his weakened state and general uncertainty with the new bond. Getting the details hashed out on paper should resolve a lot of that.

Motion at the periphery of his vision distracted Blaine form his musings. Had the edge of the shower curtain just wavered? Blaine blinked, staring hard at the still curtain. He had to have imagined it. Was he dropping again? He felt fine, and he’d never hallucinated before, but it was always a possibility. Blaine slowly went back to scrubbing the bright purple loofa across his chest, eying the curtain warily. 

There! It definitely moved that time. Not a little swish from the hot air, either. The thing positively jiggled! Maybe Hailey was messing with him. That seemed unlikely, she seemed like an astute Dom, naturally attuned to Blaine’s emotional state, and practical jokes when he was still so unsettled were not even a little funny. Blaine tentatively reached out for the heavy mint fabric, bracing himself to rip it open. 

Before he could act, it swished completely aside and a massive black ball of fur appeared, taking a seat on the bathtub ledge, large yellow eyes bright and curious as they regarded him.

Blaine screamed, high pitched and freaked, before his mind caught up with him. If the cat minded his squalling, it didn’t show it. The creature leisurely stood on its hind legs, and rested one paw on the side of the shower, reaching out to bat at his wet hip with the other. 

“Blaine!” The door flew open, sending a wave of cold air swirling through the humid room. “You screamed. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Sorry, Melaine. I was just surprised by…um, my unexpected shower guest.” Blaine peaked around the curtain at his Dom, trying to gauge her reaction and make sure she wasn’t mad.

She wasn’t looking at Blaine. Instead, Hailey was staring at the white-bibbed interloper sitting on the tub’s rim, his fluffy tail swishing casually against the porcelain. 

“Oh, you are so grounded, Mister,” she told the feline. The mini-panther turned its head and cheerfully ‘mroowed’ at her. 

Hailey turned back to Blaine. “Sorry, I forgot to mention. Doofus here likes to nap in the towels under the sink. He knows how to open the cabinet door. And how to close it behind him.” 

She reached out to collect the cat. “C’mon, Edgar. You can meet Blaine later.” 

“He...um, he can stay?” Blaine offered. “I honestly don’t mind, and if he’s comfortable here…”

“He’ll lick you. 100% guarantee. He has this thing about helping his humans dry off. It can be awkward. But if you don’t mind an audience, I’ll let him stay. Edgar will certainly enjoy himself.” 

“I really don’t.” Blaine admitted, already smitten by the giant cat. 

“Alright then. I’m going to go fish out the take out menus. Pizza okay, tonight?” She asked. 

At Blaine’s nod, Hailey gave the cat one final, sharp look before turning away and closing the door softly behind her. Edgar turned back to Blaine, a smug look on his little black face. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that, again,” Blaine lectured the animal sternly. 

Edgar swiped at the stream of water with a paw and proceeded to daintily lick it clean. Blaine sighed, smiling to himself as he turned back into the spray. Edgar disappeared while Blaine was washing his hair; presumably back to wherever he’d been hiding. 

Blaine took Hailey at her word and took his time in the bathroom. Her water got hotter than his, and the nozzle had one of those shiftable heads with a massage spray setting. He sighed happily, enjoying the nirvana-like experience. 

There were a few other aspects of the shower that were less than heavenly. Blaine couldn’t help but notice the serious-looking set of suction cups dangling off the shower head, or the innocuous presence of several water-proof hooks drilled into the shower in various places a foot or so over his head. 

Blaine shivered, but not with weakness this time. There really was only one reason to have a set up like that in a shower. His body was certainly on board with what the restraint’s presence represented, if the way his cock stood up and took notice was any indication. 

He loved bondage, the feel of leather tight against his wrists and ankles, giving him something to pull and writhe against while his Dom took his pleasure from Blaine's body had always been a thing for him. But he had a firm personal policy: no genuine restraint with one-night scenes. The illusion of bondage, scarves and fuzzy handcuffs and the like, were the closest things he'd had to true bindings in far too long. He had one or two close friends he trusted enough to play those types of games with from time to time, but they tended to have their own subs most of the time. 

What would it be like to submit like that for a powerhouse of a Dominant like Hailey? The thought made his newly awakened cock pulse. He didn’t trust her on that level just yet, of course, but he was fairly confident it wouldn’t take long. Something about Hailey just made him feel safe. 

Blaine took care to scrub that part of his anatomy only as much as he needed to get clean, not allowing his hand to linger, despite his body’s yearning for just a few soothing strokes. Control of a sub’s pleasure was Dom 101, and while Hailey would probably let him get away with it this time considering they had no rules established yet, Blaine wanted to be as dutiful to this bond as he could. So, regretfully, his hard-on went untouched. 

He took the rapid cooling of the water as a sign that it was time to emerge. Blaine hopped out, reaching for a towel and began to vigorously dry off. One of the cabinet doors under the sink wobbled ominously. Blaine kept an eye on it, but continued drying. Now that he knew he wasn’t going insane, he was wasn’t worried. 

The door popped open a moment later, and the extra large cat slid smoothly out, kicking the door shut with one mammoth rear paw. He then proceeded to enthusiastically rub himself against Blaine’s wet leg, taking a quick lick at his dripping kneecap with his tiny sandpaper tongue.

“Okay, cat. One taste is all you get,” Blaine told the critter. “That tickles.” He quickly wiped his legs dry, stepping away when the cat once again attempted to twine around his calf. Edgar mewled in disgust, then jumped into the bathtub for further investigation. 

Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom in a cloud of steamy air, walking quickly across the hall to his room. The sudden cool air cleared his head of the lethargy from the hot water. It also had the bonus of effect of settling his cock. 

That was a good thing, Blaine told himself firmly. Though it had been at least a month since that particular organ had so much as stirred. An early sign that the weakness was getting to him. He’d known it at the time, though he’d stubbornly continued to put off going to the clubs. 

He slid on a pair of sweats and a comfortable rock concert tee that he’d had for years. The get-up wasn’t exactly flattering, but Hailey had said to dress comfortably. The sweats hung lower on his too-lean hips then he remembered. He’d really let himself get underweight this time, Blaine noticed in regret, seeing how the waistline sagged. It wasn’t a good look for him. Doms preferred healthy, muscular males; when they could find them, anyway. 

Sighing, he slid on a hoodie and made his way barefoot to the living room. Hailey was there, engrossed in something on her laptop, though the TV was playing a movie on low volume.

She smiled when he appeared and closed the computer, setting it aside and taking up a clipboard with a number of familiar forms. “Okay, so how about we do this; get everything settled, then reward ourselves with pizza and some quality cuddle time on the couch?” 

That sounded really good, actually. While his body would need to be dominated, and sooner rather than later, easing into things had a distinct appeal. 

“Okay,” he agreed. He paused, looking around awkwardly. This was usually the part where he was ordered to kneel, but Hailey hadn’t said anything, and it felt weird to just drop on his own. 

“Have a seat, cutie,” Hailey said after a moment, seeing that he was still standing there. Blaine hesitated, finally perching on the edge of the cushion beside his Dom when she patted the couch next to her. 

“You okay?”

Blaine nodded quickly. “Yes, Melaine. I just…I was waiting to be told to umm, to kneel.”

“Ah. Don’t get me wrong, you on your knees is the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while, and we will definitely be exploring that soon.” She paused, looking Blaine up and down, her gaze hot and possessive. “Really soon. But what we’re doing right now, this contract? It’s going to significantly affect both our lives. I feel like we should approach it as equals. We have plenty of time for you to submit to me once we both have an understanding of what we want and need from each other.”

Blaine blinked. “Wow, that’s…yeah, that’s perfect. Thank you.” Now that he understood, he settled back into the cushion.

She smiled. “Of course. I want you to be happy here with me, Blaine. And comfortable. So. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Blaine swallowed back the new wave of anxiety. He felt better about this part than he had with his last few Doms, but it was always a nerve-wracking process. 

“Okay. First, the basic stuff. We’ve established that I want you to live here with me all the time. You’re fine with this, yes?”

“Absolutely. And you don’t have any objection to me continuing with my job, right? Even though I’m living with you, I still have my own bills to pay. Cellphone, student loans, rent…” He broke off at that last part; he hadn’t meant to mention keeping the apartment, though it was non-negotiable for him. 

“Of course not. I’d never get in the way of your life like that. You’re welcome to share my office, too. I have an Apple desktop, printer, scanner, and really good Wi-Fi. Do you have your own health insurance or do you want to get a rider on mine?”

Most standard insurances were set so that dependents and submissives could be added, but no one had offered Blaine that option before. “I…um, I’m fine. I have pretty good coverage through work.”

“Excellent. We have the living arrangements settled. All that we have left is the limits section. Can you tell me anything you absolutely know you don’t want, lifestyle wise?”

Blaine took a breath, nodding. This was always the hard part, the reason someone as pretty as Blaine had to bounce from Dom to Dom. All he could do was be honest and hope that he’d still have a Dom at the end of the conversation.

“I do,” he told her firmly. “Despite my fairly extreme weakness at the moment, I’m actually a strong sub, and an independent person. I’m accustomed to looking after myself. I want to make my own decisions about my life; I don’t really need a nanny. I like service, and I’ll happily take on any tasks related to caring for you and the home, but I’m not interested in being a slave. Ever. Even in play. So, please don’t ask it of me. And, while I respect you as my Dominant, I don’t want to call you ‘Master’. My body is yours to command, but I’m very much my own person.” 

Of course, he would do it, all the things he’d just said he didn’t want, if any of that was a deal-breaker for Hailey. He’d do a lot of things he didn’t particularly like or want to keep this Dom. But this was a negotiation, and he wasn’t going to just offer up his desperation on a bedazzled platter. 

“I almost feel like I should be insulted,” Hailey said, after a moment. She held up a hand to forstall Blaine’s instant apologies.

“Don’t. I will always want and respect complete honesty from you. And that’s what I just got. So don’t apologize. It’s been my experience that subs in the worst throes of sub weakness also tend to be the strongest, least dependent. It’s why your type goes so long between Doms. You want certain qualities in a partner and you’re willing to wait, longer than you should, to find that. Take Santana; that little brat was half an inch from hospitalization when we met. She’d rather drive herself into the ground than submit to someone she didn’t feel was worthy of her.”

Hailey grinned. “Sound familiar?” Blaine ducked his head. 

The Dom leaned forward intently, arms on her knees. “I know you’re strong, Blaine. And I really like that about you. I don’t want a slave, either.” 

She paused. “I can be…difficult. I’m overbearing, and sarcastic and come on strong sometimes. I want someone who won’t take my crap, who will give as good as they get. Roll your eyes at me when I’m being annoying. Get snarky. I’ll tell if you go too far. And always, always, be honest with me. A lie, even by omission, will earn you a pretty severe punishment. Okay?”

“Yes,” Blaine agreed swiftly. He tried not to let his bone-deep relief show. What she said, it was almost too perfect. He kept waiting for the catch. It would come. Sooner or later, it always did.

“Okay, next on the list,” Hailey continued, glancing down and the standard Dom-sub agreement sheet. “Other subs.”

“I don’t like to share,” Blaine said instantly, before he could censor himself.

She laughed. “That’s fair. I can afford to care for and can handle multiple subs at once, but it’s not my preference. I’ve only done it a couple of times for any length of time.” Blaine raised an eyebrow, inviting more information. 

“One time it was twins,” she paused, smiling reminiscently. “Oh, those two. I’ll show you pictures sometime. Identical and freaking gorgeous. Tough, too. Getting them to fully submit took ages. But it was so worth it when they finally went under.” She blinked. “Sorry, I’m getting off track. Short answer; I don’t want multiple subs and I’m happy to put it in the contract that you will be my only bonded sub for the duration of our time together.”

“Thank you. If I may, what was another time you took more than one submissive?” Blaine understood the twin appeal. And he really, really hoped she meant it when she said she had pictures. But he was curious enough to let it go for the moment.

“Before the twins? Wow, that was a long time ago. It was a sub couple. They stayed with me for, let me think, about a year and a half. They eventually left when they found a Dom who offered to take them both on for a permanent claim. He could only formally marry one, of course, but there was a clause in their contract where he vowed to be the Dom for both. I brokered that claim contract myself, actually. I wanted to make sure everything was as perfect as it could be before I let them go. We still keep in touch.”

Huh. That was unusual. Submissives occasionally dated each other, but serious relationships were rare. Sooner or later they’d need a Dom. Sub physiology dictated that they couldn’t get everything their bodies needed with each other, even if their hearts were willing. But forming a permanent union together? Blaine had never heard of it happening before. He supposed it was possible, but it had to be hard for them. He was glad they’d found a good Dom willing to take them both. Well, two Doms technically. They’d had Hailey first.

“Oh. That’s…different.”

Hailey smiled. “Different is sort of my thing.” 

Blaine was beginning to realize that. “But, with me,” he clarified. “You promise? You’ll only want me?” 

“Only you,” Hailey promised, taking his hands and squeezing. “I’ll happily put it in writing. But what I do with the others that come to my home, I don’t want to stop doing that. I temporarily cancelled the appointments for the rest of the month, except for Santana’s last two and one with Ryan because it’s just a follow-up. I want to focus on exclusively on you for a while. But once we settle, I’ll want to get back to that.”

Blaine nodded. “I wouldn’t ask you to quit your job. That would hardly be fair. But maybe…” He sighed and dropped his gaze. “As I said, I’m not good with sharing. Please don’t have sex with them when I’m here. At least give me warning so that I can leave, maybe spend the night at my apartment?”

“Blaine. Look up, Blaine.” She’d laced that order with a healthy dose of Dominance and his head snapped up. 

“I’m not having sex with them. Any of them. They all have Dominants of their own, Blaine. Doms with whom they’re in a serious claim. I don’t have sex with claimed subs. You are the only one who will being seeing to those needs for me.” 

“Yeah?” Blaine asked hopefully. It was pathetic, how relieved he was. His Dom or not, she was a virtual stranger, but knowing he was the only sub she’d Dominate in such a way settled a lot of his resentment

“Absolutely. I’m a jealous Dom, I’ll tell you now. I will never share you, never lend or trade you to another Dom to play with, and I expect nothing less than complete monogamy on your part.” 

“I promise,” Blaine replied earnestly. “Only you.” He’d rather stay less than satisfied with his own female Dom than be passed along to a man not of his choosing. 

Hailey leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. “Don’t worry, love. I’m more than capable of satisfying all of your needs. Even if I’m not exactly your type.” 

Blaine swallowed at the heated words, belatedly realizing what they implied. “You know?”

“That you’re gay? Yes, darling, I managed to suss that one out on my own. You aren’t my first sub to prefer cock. And I’ve never had any complaints.” She winked. “I very much doubt I’m your first female Dom, either.”

“You aren’t,” Blaine agreed. “I’ve had two other women as my Dominant.” He paused deliberately, looking up at her through his lashes. “I’m well trained to satisfy any and every way that pleases you.” Remembering what she said about liking cheeky subs, he didn’t hold back his next words. “And, not to brag, but I’ve never had any complaints, either.” 

Hailey laughed. It was loud and bright, and thrilled Blaine to have caused it. He liked making her happy. It was a fundamental part of who he was, both as a sub and a person. 

“Oh, I cannot wait to take you for a test drive, lovely one. But that will have to wait for now. Let’s finish this. What’s next?” She peered at the paper. 

“Okay, tasks. Keep the house clean, I have a list of chores somewhere, but it’s the usual stuff. Look after the animals. You have litter box duty; I’m calling Dom privilege on that one. They’re on a feeding schedule, but we can work that out together. What else? I have a garden out back; you’re tasked with taking care of it though I have someone that comes once a week to do the mowing, weed care, and the general landscaping. We can take turns with cooking and clean up. Questions or concerns so far?”

Blaine shook his head, no. He was fine with all of that. Keeping a clean, well-tended home gave most subs a personal feeling of accomplishment, and he was no exception. It also gave him the satisfaction of knowing that he was caring for and pleasing his Dominant. Blaine was particularly excited about the garden. His apartment didn’t have any spare green space. Maybe, if he was still around next spring, she’d let him help decide what they planted. 

“Okay, then. Last item,” Hailey smirked. “Let’s talk about sex, baby.” She handed him the standard list of limits. 

He reached for pad and pen, a resurgence of trepidation born from past experiences making him uneasy. Blaine already knew what he liked and didn’t like, of course. But he was seriously worried that he’d drive Hailey away when she saw his laundry list of limits. Everything else had been too perfect. 

Blaine started with the easy stuff, ticking off his standard greens: bondage, spanking, plugs, cages, role play, pegging, gags, outfits- he’d wear whatever she wanted. He was no stranger to leather, lace, even dresses, though it had just been the one Dom and it hadn’t done anything for him personally. He firmly checked off blood play of any kind along with any type of permanent marking. 

The next section covered impact play. He licked his lips nervously and quickly checked his preferences, belt, paddle, and floggers, right away. Then he came to the bullwhip. He really didn’t like it. The whip just hurt. He had never been able to get to a point where he could appreciate it, but a lot of Doms loved it. He blamed Indiana Jones for romanticizing the damn thing. 

But if the big whip was something Hailey liked…Blaine checked yellow before he could overthink it, then went back and yellowed several previously skipped columns including water sports, humiliation, and name calling. 

After a moment he checked ‘green’ for sharing. She’d been clear on the ‘not sharing him with other Doms’ thing, but he wanted her to know he’d please whomever she wanted, and was open to discussing playmates, which to him wasn’t the same thing as sharing if they did it as a couple. 

With a shaky hand, he handed the list back to her, hoping it was enough. Hailey took it from him, and looked it over, frowning. Blaine felt a twist of nausea in his gut. He’d given her everything he could handle. What else did she want? 

Hailey took the list and carefully set it aside. “We didn’t discuss punishment, yet. I’d hoped to save it for last, but perhaps we should segue to that for a moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered. He didn’t know what for, only that he’d disappointed her. 

Why should he even be surprised? She was hardly the first Dom to take exception to his sexual limits. But he’d offered her more than he’d given anyone else before. He’d really hoped it would be enough.

“My usual punishments are corner time, writing out what you did wrong and how you plan to remedy it, exercise –pushups, jumping jacks, running, and the like. For greater offenses I lean towards spankings. And believe me, I can make them not so fun. I prefer a wooden ruler or crop.” She paused. “Do you object to any of these?”

“No, Melaine,” Blaine replied obediently, staring at his knees. 

They were all fine. The crop hurt, the ruler too, but for punishments he could accept it. Blaine was relieved that she hadn’t mentioned caning. That was absolutely a hard limit for him. After that last time, and the subsequent humiliating trip to the E.R., he would never allow anyone to cane him ever again. 

“Okay, then.” She paused to write them out in the ‘punishment’ section of the contract. “Now.” She took another sheet out and handed it over. Blaine took it, frowning when he saw it was a blank copy of the same list of sexual limits that he’d just filled out. He looked up at his Dom in confusion.

“I’m sorry; I don’t understand. I just finished this.”

“I’m good with submissives,” Hailey told him bluntly. “Reading them, gauging their reactions, it’s one of my few talents. That list you just gave me is not you. And that has nothing to do with you being a strong submissive; lots of subs, both the independent and those with greater need to be controlled thrive on the hard stuff. But you don’t seem the type to get aroused by a whipping. Am I right?”

Blaine swallowed. “Yes, Melaine. You’re right. But I can take it, I swear. Plenty of my previous Doms got off on it and…”

“Stop right there. I’m going to ignore how wrong that statement is since I understand how the world works and we could file that one under doing something you don’t personally care for as a form of submission. But this isn’t about them. Or me, for that matter. This is about you. Your preferences: what you like, dislike, and are interested in exploring. You’ll notice ‘what you’re willing to endure’ isn’t anywhere on that list.” 

She placed a hand gently under his chin and raised his head so they were eye to eye. “You know better, love.”

Blaine blew out a breath, finally understanding. And, despite the promise of a punishment looming, he was relieved. “Yeah, I do.” 

She pushed the list into his hand. “Try again.”

Blaine took it. He went straight to the bullwhip and firmly checked the ‘red’ column. By the time he was done, three quarters of the list was red, and the majority of the others were yellow. Several of those, like full sensory deprivation, were things he hadn’t been comfortable with in the past, but found himself willing to explore anew with Hailey. He thought maybe some of them could be fun with a Dom he actually trusted to respect his limits, even when he clearly didn’t. 

He handed the revised list over uncertainly. Hailey looked it over, humming absently as she scanned it. “Much better. Good boy.” Blaine sighed softly, basking in the wave that followed her approval. Even the smallest rewards felt so good from this uber-Dom. 

“About my punishment,” he began hesitantly.

Hailey looked at him, eyes cool. “You lied to me. More that that, you lied about things that could impact your health, both physically and mentally. That’s a big deal to me, Blaine. One of the biggest. Normally I’d go easy with you on your first offense, but we discussed lying already, and I’m not comfortable letting it slide. Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded.

“Words, Blaine.” 

“I understand. That’s fair.” A part of him really liked that his health was so important to his Dom, even if his hide was going to pay for it. He was apprehensive, sure, but not really afraid. 

“Okay. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast. Five hits with the crop. Then you will spend 30 minutes kneeling in the corner thinking about this. It’s dangerously close to not safewording, and I will not abide that crap. If you aren’t okay with something, you will damn well tell me.” 

“Yes, Melaine,” Blaine replied meekly, head bowed though there was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I understand and accept my punishment. And I will always safeword when I need to,” Blaine answered.

“And you will never ride it out, or put up with something you hate out of some misguided thoughts of pleasing me.”

“I promise I won’t.” 

“Good.” She leaned forward, grabbed Blaine around the middle and pulled him down with her as laid back on the couch. Blaine didn’t need to be asked twice. He immediately snuggled in, tucking his head against Hailey’s neck.

“I think I like you,” he muttered into her skin. “You can stay.”

Hailey laughed. “I’m so relieved.”

They remained that way for a while, until Blaine’s body was pliant and relaxed against hers. She ran fingers through his unruly curls, the touch soothing. He sight contentedly, relaxing with his Dom until they were interrupted by a rebellious gurgle from Blaine’s stomach. 

Hailey laughed and gave him a gently push so she could straighten. “Okay. Get up, you, we have a few things to finish yet, then we can order pizza and watch a movie.”

Blaine whined, but obediently sat up. The topic of safewords went quickly, color system worked for them both. Then there was only going over everything, making sure it was all clearly listed. They’d sign it at a notary the following day and it would get filed with Blaine’s Lien paperwork. 

And then they were done. As a reward, Hailey let Blaine pick out the movie. She literally had hundreds on DVD, plus Netflix and amazon Prime. Blaine chose the first Pirates of the Caribbean. It had been a while since he’d seen it, and he knew it well enough that he could focus on cuddling with his Dom and maybe dozing a little. And well, Pirates. 

Half eaten chunks of crust lay abandoned in the box on the coffee table. Between the two of them, they’d managed to eat the whole thing. Well, except for the slice Edgar had pounced on and disappeared with shortly after its arrival. Now, happily full, Blaine lay stretched out on the couch with his Dom.

“Johnny Depp is irrationally hot,” Blaine muttered, watching him match swords with the clumsy Elf. 

“Tell me about it,” Hailey agreed. “I’d put that boy on his knees so fast…”

“No way. Johnny Depp is totally a Dom,” Blaine argued. He was! Wasn’t he? 

“You go ahead and cling to that dream, darling,” Hailey replied, chuckling. 

Blaine scowled. They spent the rest of the movie that way, lightly bickering, their bodies spooned together with Hailey at his back, her fingers absently stroking the soft skin of Blaine’s belly under the frayed tee shirt. The touch was soothing, just enough to keep him riled up but not uncomfortable. It was perfect. 

When the movie was finally over, and Blaine had settled into bed in his new room, he felt a rare kind of contentment filling him. Even the prospect of punishment in the morning wasn’t enough to dampen his mood. 

He was pretty sure this couldn’t get much better. Then he felt the mattress shift. He held perfectly still, tracking the weight displacement as something heavy made its way up the bed toward his body. A moment later a dense mass of warm fur curled into a ball under his chin, purring contentedly. Smiling into the darkness, Blaine gave Edgar a quick scratch, and settled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me; this chapter was a bit awkward but the story is still pretty decent.


	5. Hit and Miss

Blaine woke with a start, bolting up right. He was shaking, and felt sweat beading his face. The cat he vaguely remembered joining him in bed was absent. He looked at the destroyed mess he’d apparently made of his covers and didn’t need to guess why the animal had abandoned him. 

He didn’t remember having a nightmare, but something had obviously upset him. He shivered. His body was still an anxiety-ridden mess, though he couldn’t for the life of him remember why. 

Blaine dug himself out of the tangled sheets and staggered across the hall to the bathroom, flipping the light on. Bloodshot eyes stared back at him from a too-pale face. With shaky hands, he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face and neck.

“Get it together,” he told his pallid reflection. “You don’t need to be rescued twice in one twenty-four hour period. That’s just pathetic.” He didn’t feel sub-weak. Cuddling with his Dom had left him in a pleasant, slightly buzzed state, with a core of internal warmth that lingered long after he’d gone to bed. 

His body clearly hadn’t gotten the memo, and it shivered despite his admonishments. Blaine sighed. For whatever reason, he obviously wasn’t okay. And he had clear orders now on how he was to respond to that. 

Blaine took a long drink, then turned the light off and padded softly down the hall to his Dom’s room. The door was partially open, and he walked as quietly as he could into the dark room. A large rock salt lamp sat on a small table across the room, bathing the room in a faint amber glow. 

There was a pappazon chair next to the little table. A pair of bright green eyes peered up at him from the edge. The light it emitted wasn’t all that good, but the didn’t look to like Poet to Blaine, and it definitely wasn’t oversized Edgar. This must be the elusive Raven, then. He glanced at his sleeping Dom, opting to stall a moment by introducing himself to the final member of the household.

He settled on his knees next to the bowl chair and offered his fingers to the cat to investigate. She sniffed them daintily, gave a cursory lick, and then shoved her head imperiously against his hand. Blaine chuckled softly, obediently scratching behind the silky ears. The cat rumbled with all the subtlety of a monster truck in feline approval. It was an awful lot of purr for such a small creature, Blaine decided.

“Blaine?” 

Shit. His Dom was up. He walked quickly over to the side of the bed where Hailey had pulled herself up on her elbow, and knelt at the edge. She reached out and carded her fingers through his messy curls. He bowed his head, sighing at the feeling of comfort that flowed through him from the touch.

“What’s wrong, cutie?”

Blaine sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I woke up sweating and I think I was rolling a lot in my sleep. It looks like I was, anyway. I think maybe I had nightmares, and I feel really uneasy and nervous, but I don’t remember anything.” 

He clung to what pride he had left, and didn’t admit that he was afraid. Blaine wasn’t intentionally lying, he just felt silly, a grown man scared stupid from some dumb dream he couldn’t even recall.

He couldn’t make out Hailey’s expression in the dark, but her hand tightened in his hair and she tugged gently, eliciting an instinctive moan. 

“Well?” she asked. She lifted the blankets up in invitation. “I’m trying to sleep. Get your cute butt in here.” 

Blaine obeyed quickly, sliding in place next to her. She rolled over so that she was facing away from him, then reached over for his arm and tugged it so that he was wrapped tight around her. 

“Go to sleep, Blaine,” she ordered. A moment later she was snoring softly.

Blaine adjusted a little, making himself comfortable. He wouldn’t have thought being big spoon would be soothing, but it was. The tiny Dom felt good in his arms, like an oversized teddy bear. Blaine squeezed her close and fell quickly into a restful sleep.  
\-------------

Blaine woke alone. Sun light streamed through an open window, filling the room with bright light. He sat up, looking around. Where was he? He wasn’t home, nor was his in his designated room in his new Dom’s home. New Dom. Right.

This was Hailey’s room. He sighed, more than a little annoyed with himself. His first night in the house and he crawled into his Dom’s bed like a scared child. As far as first impressions went, he could have done better. He stood up and scratched lightly at his bare belly, adjusted his oversized sleep pants and went out to pay the piper.

The smell of coffee and baking bread drew him to the kitchen, salivating at the sinful scent. Hailey was sitting at the kitchen table dressed in a white tank top with white pants, sipping at a mammoth mug of coffee while she stared intently at her laptop. 

Hearing his footsteps, she glanced up, smiling warmly. “Good morning, sleepy head. Would you like some breakfast? There’s coffee in the French press and I made biscuits. Sausage gravy and sides are on the stove. There are also a few different types of cereal in the containers on top of the refrigerator.“

Blaine smiled weakly. “Now you’re just trying to seduce me.” Hailey chuckled, turning back to her screen. 

He rummaged through the cabinets until he found coffee mugs and grabbed an extra large one with a blue phone booth on the side and large black print proclaiming ‘I like them bigger on the inside!’ 

He filled it to the brim, sipping at the heavenly elixir and humming to himself as he tracked down a fork and plate. He split a few biscuits, liberally ladling the heavy gravy across them. He was ridiculously hungry, and with a Dom finally back in his life, his body may actually manage to make use of most of the calories he took in. 

Blaine eyed the contents of the other skillet in consideration, then dumped a hefty spoon of eggs and hash browns onto his plate as well. It was easily twice what he normally ate at one sitting, but he felt like he could eat it all and go back for seconds. Plus, he really needed to put on some weight. 

He glanced at the table uneasily. He’d had Doms in the past that didn’t want their subs to eat with them, but that didn’t seem like Hailey’s style. Screw it; he wanted to be close to his Dom. She’d tell him if he did something wrong. 

He pulled out the chair nearest Hailey, cautiously taking a seat. She flashed him a quick grin, eyeing his heavily laden plate in obvious approval and went back to reading. 

Relaxing, Blaine dug in. It was even better than it looked. The hearty chunks of sausage were plentiful and just spicy enough to make the gravy kick a little without burning. The scrambled eggs were light and fluffy, moist without being watery, and the tater tots, were well, tater tots. 

Hailey closed the laptop, reaching for her coffee and sipping casually while Blaine ate. “Sleep well?” she asked casually.

Blaine paused, fork halfway to his mouth. He blushed, taking the bite and swallowing. “I did. Thank you. I’m sorry for sneaking in like that and waking you.”

“It’s no problem. And I’m not angry, if that’s what’s got you all tied in knots. Now, I would be angry if I figured out that you needed me and hadn’t come. But then we’d be having a different conversation.” Blaine winced.

“I always intended to have you sleep with me,” she continued, ignoring Blaine’s discomfort. “I much prefer my subs in my arms at night instead of in the other room. I just thought it might be better to ease you into that kind of intimacy, given how much time you’ve spend being completely independent.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied. “That’s…really considerate, actually. But if you want me to sleep with you, I’m happy to obey.” 

She smiled brightly. “Yeah? Okay, then. I would very much like that. But understand that it’s not an order. Unless your health is at risk, you may always choose where you sleep.” 

He nodded and continued eating. Blaine eyed his Dom’s clothing, deciding that the pants didn’t exactly look right for lounging. Some kind of work uniform, maybe? He realized he didn’t even know what she did for a living.

Blaine had emailed his boss the night before, asking for the day off to settle into his new claim. The man had gotten back with him quickly, expressing congratulations on finally getting back on the horse and inviting him to work exclusively from home for the entire week. Blaine had gratefully accepted the offer. He’d need to look into making it a more permanent arrangement. 

“Hailey, umm. What exactly do you do? Professionally, I mean.”

“Hmm? Oh, I guess I never did say, did I? I’m a sensei at the local gym. I teach a variety martial arts classes.”

“Oh.” That was different. “Like what?” He eyed her body inquisitively, only now taking in the well-defined lines of muscle along the petite red head’s arms and shoulders. He’d been aware of her body, of course, but he hadn’t really taken time to really look her over. 

“Well, Judo is my primary discipline. But I also teach Karate, Aikido, Krav Maga, kick boxing, both the cardio and the actual ass-kicking types, and beginner weapons with the staff. I also host free self defense classes for beginners.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped. His Dom was a walking army. “That’s it?” He asked facetiously.

Hailey grinned. “Pretty much. I’m also a certified personal trainer though I’d rather eat nails. Which I know is not good for me as I’m a registered dietician, though I let that certification lapse year ago because it’s really boring and I hate it.” 

A thump sounded by Blaine’s right arm startling him, and pile of long hair looked at him proudly. 

“Edgar! Off the table. Now!” Hailey yelled at the beast. Edgar yowled and leapt away. “Stupid cat,” Hailey muttered, glaring down at the long hair. Edgar began cleaning his front leg.

Hailey sighed, smiling apologetically at Blaine. The angry tone may have had minimal impact on the cat, but his sub side had freaked at the overt display of anger, and his happy feeling wilted, leaving him tense and shaky.

“Oh, babe. I’m sorry. The cats can’t be on the table or the kitchen counter. A fact of which they are well aware. That wasn’t directed at you at all.”

Blaine nodded tightly. “I know,” he replied. “I’m just…a little fragile right now. It’ll pass.”

Hailey stood and stepped behind him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. “It’s okay. You’re eating well, and you gotten quality sleep, and when you were upset you came to me. All good things. I’m very happy with you.”

“But, I still…my punishment,” Blaine stuttered out uncertainly. In his experience Dom’s weren’t typically happy with subs that misbehaved.

“Yes, there is that. And we’ll get to it after breakfast. But you know what you did wrong. I’m not disappointed in you, at all. I just need to make sure this lesson sticks. It’s an important one.”

“Yes, Melaine,” Blaine replied softly. 

He closed his eyes, relishing the strong, soothing massage. It felt so good, being touched like that. He knew Hailey was deliberately radiating soothing pheromones, and that was just fine with him. It felt so good. He couldn’t even bring himself to worry about what was to follow after breakfast. They’d discussed it; he knew what to expect, and he’d accepted his Dom’s verdict. 

Still. He’d rather not think on it at the moment. Blaine made an effort to turn off the gears in his head, focusing instead on the very pleasant here-and-now. Thoughts of ‘later’ could wait.

\----------------------------  
Earning a punishment on his first day with a new Dom. Blaine thought back through previous bonds. Nope, this was definitely a new record for him. Blaine took his time cleaning the dishes, in no hurry to move on to the next part of his morning. 

He knew himself well enough to know that putting it off wasn’t a healthy idea. Blaine prided himself on his model obedience for a number of reasons. It was an important quality for a good submissive, of course. And the more intense his efforts to obey were, the more receptive his body became to absorbing Dominant pheromones. That was simple biology. But more than that, it was something that gave him private satisfaction, even if his Dom-of-the-month didn’t appreciate or even necessarily deserve his intense need for perfection.

Blaine had issues with failure. Punishment meant he’d done something wrong; he’d offered less than his best. At its core, it meant he’d disappointed the man (or woman) he’d promised his obedience to. Every painful blow of whatever tool the Dom chose reinforced that Blaine had screwed up and failed his Dom, and in doing so, himself. 

No, he didn’t have a good relationship with punishment. And that was with average Doms. Nothing about Hailey was remotely average. He shuddered at the thought of how this would affect him when delivered from her. It was just five hits, and with a standard crop at that. Even if she used full force, and she’d already warned him that she planned to, it wouldn’t be all that bad physically. But mentally…he sighed. Mentally, that was five sharp, lingering reminders that he was flawed. 

Blaine’s belly began to churn uncomfortably as he attempted to temper fear and guilt with logic. Hailey wasn’t mad, or disappointed in him. This was a reminder to take better care of himself. And not to lie. He’d lied to his Dom on his first day with her. What kind of sub did that? He didn’t deserve to belong to Hailey. 

Growling to himself, Blaine pulled the plug to the dirty sink water and went off in search of his Dom. Putting it off was only making things worse. His offense had been an honest one, part of a learning curve with a new Dom. There was no reason to writhe in self-perceived failure. It was best to get it over with so he could move on.

He found Hailey in the living room, typing out some type of form. She glanced up when she heard him enter the room, the smile in her eyes dying as she took in the state he’d worked himself into.

“Oh, babe.” Hailey sighed and stood, wrapping warm arms around Blaine’s stiff body. 

“It will be okay, Blaine. I promise. This is just a lesson. I need to reinforce what we talked about yesterday.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Blaine told her, burying his face in her shoulder. “I just wanted to be good for you. I still do, more than anything. I’m sorry I fucked up so soon.”

“You didn’t fuck up, Blaine. You tried to give me what you thought I wanted. That’s a fine quality in a submissive. You are also severely sub-weak right now and happen to be in possession of common sense. I’m a very strong Dom and you body needs that. Blaine, you agreed to all those things you didn’t want because this bond matters to you, enough that you tried to give me as much of yourself as you could. I’m honored by that, my beauty. But it still isn’t going to fly. The best way to show me respect is to care about what’s important to me. And you are very important to me. Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded into her neck. Something in him settled at the reassurance. She wasn’t disappointed in him. Even in screwing up, he’d been trying to be good for his Dom. That wasn’t so bad a thing. 

“Are you ready, sweets?”

Blaine stood back, swallowing. “Yes, Melaine. I’m ready.”

“Good. There’s a crop on your bed stand. I always put it there when you have a punishment due. The rest of the time it lives in my room in the nightstand drawer. Go get it, and come back here. When you return I want you to face the wall, palms planted on the wood and shoulder level, legs wide and butt out. Questions?”

“No, Melaine.” 

Blaine spun on his heels and headed towards his room as ordered. He found it waiting for him exactly where Hailey had indicated. Blaine eyed the crop balefully.

“I have a feeling we’re going to get to know each other wayyy better than I’d like to in the next few months.” Blaine told the thing sourly. “What we have going on between us; I just think it’s not going to go well. It’s not you, it’s me.”

The crop didn’t answer. 

Blaine picked the instrument up. He was certainly no stranger to crops, and this one was a doozy. The leather triangle was narrow and thick, the handle supple and slightly bendy. A strong arm could really make it sing. He sighed. Clutching the crop in one hand, he trotted back to the living room, handing it to Hailey as he passed and assuming the ordered position against the wall.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, making the conscious effort to let any extraneous thoughts fade away. It was all still there, waiting on the edges of his subconscious, but for now he was here, calm in the dark, his palms pressed against the textured paint of the wall, patiently waiting for his Dominant’s judgment.

Hailey didn’t make him wait long. She laid a hand on his waist, slipping under his shirt so she could rub at his skin. “Good boy,” she murmured, letting her approval color her tone. “This is exactly how I want you. Very good.”

Blaine sighed, letting the residual apprehension slip away. He couldn’t quite lessen the expectant tension in his muscles, but at least his head was in the right place. And Hailey was pleased with him.

He felt sure fingers slide around the band of his sweats and they were pulled down to mid-thigh. 

“Bend more,” Hailey ordered. 

Once she had him positioned the way she liked, Hailey tapped one cheek with the crop. “Why are you being punished?”

“I wasn’t completely honest with you about my limits,” he replied. “I told you what I thought you wanted to hear instead of how I really felt.”

“Good. And we aren’t going to repeat that mistaken again, are we? Because I dislike repeating myself. If you earn a second punishment for the same mistake, I triple it.”

Blaine shuddered. Fifteen hits with that wicked crop. The very thought made him cringe. “No, Melaine,” he promised earnestly. “Never again.” 

“Okay, then. Count for me.”

The first strike shouldn’t have caught him by surprise, but it did. True to her word, Hailey didn’t pull the swing. The whipcord strike got him right on the meaty spot of his left cheek where her hand had just been. 

“One,” Blaine announced hastily when he got a remonstrating tap to his lower thigh. 

The second caught him right at the tender spot where ass met leg, the third following swiftly after, landing squarely on the opposite cheek. He couldn’t hold back the gasp of pain, heat blossoming from the dual strike points. Just when he thought this would be over quickly, the next strike didn’t happen. It was a full agonizing thirty seconds later that the next one found him, hitting with a ‘crack’ mid thigh on his left leg. 

“Four,” he whimpered as his skin throbbed. 

One more and he’d be done. The final swat took him mere inches from the first hit, making him cry out at the unexpected location. That particular spot on his butt would not be fun to sit on for a while. 

“Good boy,” Hailey crooned as she slid his pants back up to his waist. Blaine hissed when the fabric brushed against his inflamed skin. 

“Now. Kneel right there, eyes stay on the wall. You owe me thirty minutes and if I see you so much as twitch I’ll reset the timer.”

Blaine slowly lowered himself to ground, considering. He could hold a high kneel and it would keep the pressure off his butt, but he’d have to stay like that the whole time. Or he could drop to his heels, which would hurt but would be easier to maintain.

His ass made the choice for him. The moment Blaine tried to lower himself to his heels he yelped and immediately shot back up. A high kneel it was. Hailey’s knowing chuckle sounded somewhere above him. 

Blaine stared at the wall, trying to ignore the way his ass throbbed. Hailey was easily the most skilled crop-wielder who’d ever Dom’d him. He could think of a sub or two (or three) that would offer an arm and a leg for the opportunity to be spanked by her. A shame her talents were wasted on him.

Blaine let his mind wander, trying to ignore the ache in his knees, or the way his thigh muscles twitched with the effort of keeping him upright. Potent Hailey may be, but a day of her attention wasn’t nearly enough to counteract the muscle wasting he’d accrued of the last several Dom-less months. He’d need a lot of consistent time in her service, quality food, and a few serious sessions of deep submission to get back into shape. Happily, Hailey seemed more than willing to provide all of the above. 

He knew he was supposed to spend this time thinking on why he’d been punished, but truthfully, he was past that. He’d stewed more than enough on his own, he’d taken his hits; all that remained was the all-important moment where his Dom forgave him. Then he could finally let it all go. 

A timer went off to his left, shocking him back upright. He must have been listing a little, though it couldn’t have been much since Hailey hadn’t called him on it. Blaine listened intently, waiting for his next order.

The noxious squeal of the timer was silenced and he heard steps to his left. “Stand up, Blaine, and face me.” 

He tried to obey, though his sore muscles protested the act. He managed to plant one foot, and was shakily working on the other when Hailey put one hand on his elbow and pulled him to his feet. 

“We have got to get you on an exercise, regimen,” she told him. Before Blaine could apologize for his weakness, she interrupted. “Don’t worry, sweetie. It’s all good. I’ll have you Baywatch buff in no time.”

Blaine chuckled weakly. He was a middle age sub; he’d never achieve buff. But he hoped to at least regain his former strength and a little muscle mass.

Hailey put both hands on his face. “You did very well with that,” she told him seriously. “You obeyed every order perfectly and held position exactly as I asked, even though it was hard for you.”

Blaine swallowed. “So, you forgive me, right? For lying? It’s all okay, now?”

“It’s very okay. Blaine, you were so good. I forgive you.”

His eyes closed on their own as tremors shook his body. Blaine leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling her grip him tightly in return.

Waves of Dominant pheromone flooded him, making his exhausted legs quiver. If Hailey hadn’t been holding him tight he’d have fallen. He’d been good. Perfect, she said. Blaine had been perfect. He shook harder and Hailey eased him over to the couch, turning him on his side so that he wouldn’t put pressure on his sore behind and cradled his head in her lap.

“Really?” Blaine asked softly. He felt himself beginning to float, riding the natural high of Dom-juice induced endorphins. “But I didn’t…”

“Shh, my beauty. I meant it. Perfect.” 

Blaine shuddered out a breath and let go.  
\-----------------------

When Blaine came back to himself, he was still cuddled up with Hailey on the couch. He tentatively stretched, tensing when his leg muscles cramped. Meh. It wasn’t all that long ago that thirty minutes of kneeling would have been nothing to him. 

“Tell me you meant it when you said I’d get my muscle tone back?” He asked her, letting a hint of humor color his tone so she’d know he was okay. 

“Absolutely. But you won’t thank me for it when you forget a chore and end up aching from pushups.” 

“I’ll take it,” Blaine replied. He’d never been punished with exercise before, at least the not-naked-in-a-bed, kind. He kind of liked the idea, though. It served multiple purposes.

“That was one hell of a punishment for only five crop hits,” he said, blinking when Hailey slid out from under him, setting his head on a pillow. 

“I’m special that way. Roll all the way onto your belly for me,” she ordered. 

Curious, Blaine made the Herculean effort of shifting off his side onto his back.

She moved to crouch on the floor at the end of the couch, pulled his loose sweats up his legs, and began massaging his bare calves.

“Oh, God. That feels good,” he muttered, eyes sinking closed. He grunted when she hit a knot, his noises changing to groans of bliss as Hailey cajoled the tight muscle to loosen up.

“I had good instructors. I know how to make a smack count,” Hailey told him conversationally. “More than that, though, it’s the whole extra Dommy thing I have going. It ratchets the whole process up a few levels. Your body becomes more sensitive; both physically and emotionally.”

“I’m sensitive to punishment anyway,” Blaine admitted, body lax as she worked up his calf to his thigh, carefully working around what had to be a wicked red mark. 

“I gathered that. You were really nervous when we talked about it yesterday. I decided to dial it back a bit for now.”

“That was dialing it back?” Blaine asked incredulously.

“Yep.”

“I’m not going to survive you,” he muttered, sinking further into the couch as she moved to his other leg.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry, my Pretty.” Blaine chuckled into the couch cushion.

Had he been facing her, he’d have seen the bleak expression flit across Hailey’s face before she shook herself clear of unwelcome thoughts, grinning when she hit a good spot on his leg that made him moan. 

“You’ll be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Pappazon is one of those bowl-chair things.


	6. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the title for the summary. Here there be smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably more typos than my norm, sorry. I'll try and fix it later.

Hailey stood at the door; a workout bag slung over one shoulder. She looked unhappy. 

“I won’t take be too long. I only have two group classes and a few private lessons today.” She told Blaine apologetically, looking over at him where he rested gingerly on his hip on the couch.

“I couldn’t find an instructor on short notice, or I would cancel. I’d hoped not to work for the next few days.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine told her, meaning it. “I’ll be fine by myself for a few hours. Gives me a chance to snoop around, see where you’ve hidden the bodies.”

Hailey laughed. “Good luck with that. Clearly you underestimate my sneakiness.” 

Blaine chuckled. “I can make us something for dinner for when you get back?”

“That would be great! I’ll make sure and hurry back.” She walked back to the couch, reached out and nudge Blaine’s chin up, claiming his lips in a kiss. Blaine kissed enthusiastically back; wanting to show his Dom that he really was okay. 

She held his face gently, her kiss deepening as he warmed to the task. She broke away with a gasp and pulled away, eyes dilated and breathing fast. Blaine didn’t bother to hide his smug grin. He’d told her that he was good at this.

“Oh, my. You are dangerous, my beauty,” Hailey told him with a fond smile. “I officially want you to always kiss me like that. I’ll be back soon. Use any thing you’d like for food prep.” She scooped up her gym back, and disappeared out the front door. A moment later Blaine heard the motorcycle’s engine roar to life.

Blaine eased himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen, randomly opening cabinets. He was perusing the spices when he discovered one of the many homemade mixes neatly labeled in mason jars was taco seasoning. Good enough. 

A good taco was all about the toppings. Blaine walked out the back door to the garden, taking in the rows and rows of vegetation in delight. The giant garden ran linear against the fence line all the way from the porch to the end of the spacious lawn. A thick row of marigolds framed the expanse of neatly fenced veggies on the side that didn’t abut the privacy fence. 

He spent some time walking the long line of edible greenery, humming Johnny Cash to himself as he identified as many of the plants as he could, noticing that each section featured neat little plaques with the veggie’s name listed. 

Once he got over his awe of the expansive garden, Blaine discovered several little baskets in a stack on the porch. Nifty. Sliding the handle of the little braided container over one arm, Blaine began searching for taco appropriate plants. 

He remembered that Hailey didn’t care for tomatoes, but he loved them, and their vibrant color would make an attractive addition to a veggie bar. He plucked several bright red cherry tomatoes from the vine.

In addition to the tomatoes, he picked a few peppers, lettuce, some cilantro from the little spice section, and uprooted some radishes. With his bounty in tow, Blaine returned to the kitchen and dug out some hamburger and chicken from the freezer. 

By the time Hailey returned, sweaty and sporting a rapidly purpling bruise on her left shoulder, Blaine had the spicy meat finished, both chicken and beef, and a small selection of neatly diced veggies, cheese, and sour cream laid out on the breakfast bar. He’d wanted to make guacamole, but couldn’t find any avocados. 

He’d timed it perfectly, if he said so himself. Hailey had texted him a little after six to tell him she was leaving, so everything was the appropriate temperature. He even had time to add flourishes here and there. Presentation was a big part of a well-made meal, after all.

“Blaine, that smells fabulous! I haven’t had tacos in forever. Let me shower really quickly and I’ll be right back.” Blaine smiled at his Dom, allowing her pleasure over his efforts to wash over him. 

He set out some plates next to the warmed taco shells, and poured two glasses of the iced tea he’d found in the fridge. He popped a slice of green pepper in his mouth, crunching contentedly while he waited for Hailey to return. 

Dinner was an easy, relaxing affair, and Hailey’s obvious delight in the meal he’d made for her left him feeling slightly buzzy from the casual Dominance she naturally exuded. 

Hailey settled on the couch afterward, leaving Blaine the task of cleaning up, stating that the new bruising on her arm left her sadly unable to assist. Blaine let the ‘bullshit’ show plainly through his eyes, making Hailey laugh. 

He finished quickly, and decided to join the Dom in the living room. She was working on something on the laptop, so Blaine slid onto the couch beside her, content to sit and read. He’d been at it for the better part of an hour when he noticed Hailey shifting next to him. Curious, he noted his page and waited to find out what she was up to.

“You know,” Hailey commented casually, running a finger along the inseam of his thigh. “It occurred to me that I’ve never actually seen you completely naked.” 

Blaine froze, eyes rising from the page to regard his Dom. She was looking at him intently, a twinkle in her Kelly green eyes. Blaine’s mouth went dry. He’d wondered when Hailey was going to get to this. 

“No, no, I guess you haven’t,” he replied, swallowing. 

She leaned forward, a knowing smile gracing her elfin features. “I think it’s well past time to rectify that little oversight. Don’t you?”

“Whatever would please you, Melaine,” Blaine whispered. God, he wanted this. Wanted to get a taste of what being fully Dominated by someone as potent as Hailey would feel like. 

“Good. Go and wait for me in my bed room,” she ordered, the power behind her voice making him gasp. 

“Yes, Melaine.” Blaine popped up, practically running to obey. He heard Hailey’s chuckle in his wake, but couldn’t make himself care. 

Once in the bedroom, Blaine hesitated. He hadn’t been ordered to take off his clothes, or to kneel, and he didn’t want to assume. So he waited, standing quietly, eyes downcast.

A few minutes later he heard Hailey enter. He watched from under his lashes as she walked past him, turning on a few lamps. Once she had the ambience set to her liking, Hailey walked up to him, her hips swaying as she slowly approached, walking in a slow circle around his body, ultimately stopping at his back.

Blaine felt her hands land softly on his hips. “Up” she ordered absently. He obediently raised his arms up as she gathered the material of his stretchy tank top so she could pull it up and over his head, tossing the material into the chair. She rested her fingertips on his bare shoulders, gently stroking. 

“You have the most beautiful skin,” she purred. “It’s a perfect golden hue. “ 

Blaine shivered at the possessive purr in her tone. He arched his back a little, silently begging for more contact. Hailey ignored the hint, trailing the barest tips of her fingers down his back until they rested just inside the waist of his jeans. 

“Off.” 

Blaine swallowed, gracelessly shoving the material down and kicking it away. He was in the process of freeing his left ankle from the denim when something occurred to him. Hailey hadn’t seen the front of him, yet. With his male Doms, he hadn’t worried overly much about what was between his legs. They tended to be more interested in the state of his ass, which usually remained round and perky even when he was underweight. In his experience, not many Dominants chose to bottom, something he’d always considered their loss. But what he was packing up front would surely be important to a female. 

Thinking back, Blaine remembered that both the women whom he had been with in the past had seen him completely naked and fully erect before they’d decided to enter a bond with him. Hell, he’d slept with the second one twice before she’d talked to him about something more long term. They’d both seemed to enjoy what he had to offer well enough. 

But they weren’t Hailey. A Dom of her caliber could have her pick of submissives. Perhaps she was accustomed to having men with more…substantial equipment, though to his knowledge he was hardly below average. Still. Doubt filled him and he had to resist the urge to put his hands protectively over his genitals. 

“Melaine,” he began hesitantly.

“Does what you’re about to say in any way involve a safeword?” She growled, digging her nails into his skin.

“No, Melaine,” Blaine whimpered as her nails gently scored his back.

“Then hush. I’m busy,” she told him in a chiding tone, giving his ass a firm spanking with the flat of her hand. Blaine hissed; she’d gotten him right over a spot the crop had kissed and it was definitely tender. 

“Arms up; hands behind your head. And widen your stance,” she ordered. Blaine obeyed; blushing at how exposed the position made him. 

“You have a truly magnificent ass,” she told him absently, stroking a cheek. 

Her fingers slowly trailed back up, tracing along his waistline as she made her way to his front. Blaine gulped. He was hard, but not Hard, and he fought the urge to explain that he could do better. He’d already been ordered to silence once. 

“Nice arms,” Hailey commented idly, running a hand along his bicep. 

She thumbed a nipple, making Blaine moan and his cock twitch. Hailey laughed. “Sensitive. That’s nice. I truly love a sub who can appreciate a nice pair of nipple clamps.” She pinched the nub more firmly, eliciting a grunt. “I have a silver pair with a braided chain that will look amazing against your skin.” Blaine stiffened. He had particularly sensitive nipples and had a love/hate relationship with nipple clamps. 

He dared to glance up, watching his Dom’s face as her eyes trailed down his body, finally landing on his semi-erect cock. Her gaze had darkened, pupils dilated with desire. The tip of her tongue danced across her pink lips as she stared, and she smiled, reaching down and trailing a single finger along the underside, tracing the vein. 

Full hardness was no longer an issue; under his Dom’s too-gentle touch, Blaine soon found himself stiff and aching. It had been far too long since that organ had seen any action, and the Dom’s touch made his flesh tingle in the most interesting way. To his frustration, Hailey seemed disinclined to do more than stroke along that one line of heated skin.

“Wow, babe. You look tasty,” she purred in approval. Blaine exhaled in relief, the nervous tension finally leaving his body. Hailey’s touch abruptly disappeared from his cock, but before Blaine had time to make a sound of protest, she’d taken his balls firmly in hand and began gently rolling them in her palm. “Look at that, a perfect handful. If I believed in such things, I’d say you were made for me.” 

Blaine whimpered, legs beginning to shake as arousal burned through him. Now that Hailey had assuaged any fears he had regarding her approval of his body, there was nothing left to temper the fire. His body was reminding him in no uncertain terms that he’d not had a meaningful orgasm in months, a problem that needed to be rectified as soon as possible. True, Hailey wasn’t his natural type, but touch was touch, and he had no trouble responding to that teasing point of contact. 

Hailey played a little longer, her other hand toying with that same spot on his cock, though this time she thumbed over the head with each teasing stroke. Blaine’s whole body was shuddering now with the effort of keeping himself in check. 

“Please,” he whispered, his hips making miniscule thrusts despite his attempts to stay still.

Hailey met his eyes, and whatever she saw, it was apparently enough make her stop the relentless teasing. She ignored his moan of protest when she took her hands away entirely and took a few steps backward, sitting on the bed cross-legged.

“You look like you need to come,” she told him conversationally.

It wasn’t exactly a question, but Blaine decided to take it as one. “God, yes. Please. May I, Melaine? It hurts.” 

“Alright. Since you asked nicely and you’ve been so obedient. Make it good, though. One hand stays up behind your head, and you can do whatever you need to with the other. And be a dear and point that thing towards your body. You leave a mess on my floor and you’re cleaning it up.” Her tone told him clearly enough how he’d be doing any such cleaning. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Blaine immediately reached down with his right hand, gathering what pre-come he could and began to firmly stroke his cock, careful to angle it towards his belly. He had no interest in licking his own come off the wooden floor, clean though it appeared. 

“Mmm, that’s it. Good boy. Faster, now.” Hailey cooed, watching intently as Blaine’s fist flew along his erection. 

He was panting now, and his left arm ached from being held aloft for so long. But in a way he felt stronger than ever. He was at his most vulnerable, strung out, and he needed so badly; he was in the perfect state to absorb the desperately needed Dom pheromones Hailey was pumping out like a fire hose. And in the way of Doms, Hailey was even more potent when aroused. Blaine took a deep breath, saturating his needy body with the heady Dom juice. The wave was so intense he swayed on his feet. 

“Melaine…Please, Melaine, I can’t hold back…”

“Come when your, ready, Sweetling,” Hailey told him, voice hoarse, her eyes lust blown as she watched him pleasure himself for her viewing pleasure.

Blaine groaned, coming the second he had permission, just barely remembering to keep his cock pointed at his body. The orgasm rocked through him, making him stagger, then everything when dark.

When he came to, Blaine was lying on the bed, his head resting in Hailey lap. “There you are,” she murmured, sounding amused.

“What happened?” Blaine asked dopily. 

Hailey chuckled. “You came so hard you passed out. I barely got up in time to catch you.” She ran her fingers through his sweaty curls. “You’re far too light, my sweet. We have to get you fed up.” 

Blaine sighed in contentment, his mind slowly coming back on line after the shattering orgasm. A glance at his abdomen showed that at some point Hailey had cleaned him up. 

“If you mean to continue as you’ve started I’ll soon be the only chubby sub in town,” Blaine answered his Dom, shamelessly pressing his head into her hand in the hopes of more petting. He’d earned his reward and intended to milk it.

Hailey took the hint and began gently massaging his scalp. Blaine groaned, his eyes closing and body going lax in pleasure. 

“Are you purring?” Hailey asked in amusement. Blaine didn’t answer; far too busy enjoying the attention. “A few more minutes, love. Then I want to you crawl into bed and wait for me to join you.”

“K.” Blaine muttered. With heroic effort, he managed to roll to his belly and climbed to the head of the bed, sliding under the sheets.

He heard more than saw Hailey changing for bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed. Utterly sated, his body warm and spent, thrumming with the residual effects of Hailey’s attention. He’d come down from hardcore scenes without feeling this satisfied. Speaking of which… 

“Hailey?” He called softly, not sure if she was still in hearing range. He could open his eyes and look, of course, but that required much more energy then he had to spare at the moment.

“Yes, Blaine?” She answered, her voice coming from right next to the bed. A moment later it dipped as Hailey slid in behind him, curling her arms possessively around his waist. 

“Do you do scenes?” They hadn’t really talked about that yet. They had the list of limits, sure, but that could theoretically just be incorporated into regular sex.

She chuckled. “Oh yes. Not often, mind you. Generally when I’m feeling feisty or I think a sub really needs one.” Blaine tensed. She’d said ‘a sub’, not ‘my sub.’ And she had several others that regularly came to the house for her special brand of Dominance. 

“So, you might…I mean with the other subs that come here…”

“Scene with them? Potentially. But as I already told you, I don’t have sex with my guest subs. Ever. For one thing, their Doms would definitely draw the line at that. And now that I have you, that’s completely off the table anyway.”

He could live with that. He didn’t like it, not entirely, but he’d seen so many weak subs living a half-life, bodies chilled and starving. Hell, he’d been them too many times. It seemed unfair to deny others an occasional hit of Hailey’s super juice when he had regular access to her. Also, he wasn’t sure he had a say in the matter.

“Yes, you do.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He didn’t think he’d spoken out loud.

“Babe, you are ridiculously easy to read. The way your body tenses and shifts, I can practically hear what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t really think that’s true,” Blaine argued. There was no way she was that good at body language; he wasn’t even facing her.

Hailey leaned up on one elbow behind him. “Isn’t it? You were thinking of the other subs I see to, wondering if you had a choice in what I do with them.” Blaine didn’t answer.

Hailey stroked her hand down his arm gently. “I need to finish with the ones I have; I’ve made promises to them and their Doms and I always keep my word. But after that, if you’d like me to stop and be completely yours, I’ll honor the request. And that’s not an offer that I have ever extended to anyone before, by the way.”

It was tempting. He’d been alone for so long, and as he’d told her, he didn’t like to share. “Is it okay if I think about it?”

Hailey leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Of course. Go to sleep, Sweetling.” She settled back behind him, her arm wrapping around his waist possessively. Blaine really liked it there. He wrapped his finger around hers and quickly fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------

Blaine woke the next morning alone in bed again. He sat up slowly, scratching at his mess of curls and yawning. His mind slowly woke, flashing back to the events from the previous evening. 

The orgasm had been glorious. Blaine still wasn’t sure how he’d made it to the bed after passing out. He vaguely remembered her saying something about carrying him. Well, she did have some wicked muscles for a girl. Blaine frowned. He’d gone straight to bed, without doing anything to satisfy his Dom. It was at Hailey’s order, but still. Surely she’d have liked some pleasure for herself? 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. He'd thought briefly about underwear, quickly changing his mind when his still-sore butt vehemently vetoed that idea. Commando it was. Sensing eyes on him, he turned to find a tiny black body on the bed regarding him, her tail slowly swishing over the duvet. Yellow eyes stared judgmentally, and clearly found him lacking.

“Thanks for the support, Poet.” Blaine told the animal dryly. Experimentally, he slowly reached a hand towards the cat, jerking it quickly away when she hissed and swatted at him with extended claws. 

“Jerk.”

Having made her point, the pint sized jaguar began diligently bathing her armpit. Blaine shook off the cat’s disdain and headed out of the room in search of his Dominant. 

“Good morning, breakfast is in the crock pot,” Hailey told him, flashing Blaine a bright smile when he entered. She was dressed in all white again, but this time her top looked like the formal outfit he’d seen in Karate scenes in movies.

“Hello, yourself. May I get you a refill?” He asked, gesturing with the half full French press.

“Nope, I’d rather not spill anything dark on this gi. It’s impossible to get out. Blood washes just fine, but coffee stains are forever. I’ll have some water, though.”

“Is that what you call your um, work clothes?” Blaine asked, deciding to ignore the blood comment. 

He made a mental note to look up ‘gi’ online and find out how to properly care for the outfit. He added milk to his coffee and joined Hailey at the table, setting a glass of ice water in front of her. 

“Yep, this is the standard work outfit. Well, this is a karatagi, technically. My judo gis are similar, but the fabric is heavier and I usually only wear them for demos or when authenticity matters. A good quality karatagi is plenty heavy for what I usually need, anyway.” She reached for the water, smiling in thanks.

“Oh. Um, okay.” 

Hailey laughed. “Don’t worry, sweetling. There won’t be a quiz later.” 

Blaine nodded and sat next to her at the table. He stared at his coffee for a few minutes, swirling his mug. “Did I, I mean, should I have…” he stopped, frustrated and a little nervous.

“Take you time,” Hailey told him, seeming more amused than anything at his babbling. 

Blaine blew out an annoyed breath. “Okay. Fine. Last night. Was it good for you?” He blurted out. Was it good for you? He was the epitome of smooth. “I meant, did I do everything you wanted?”

Hailey frowned, turning in her chair so that she could grab his hand. “You were perfect. So beautiful and obedient. Why do you ask? Did I give any impression that I was less than satisfied?”

“That’s just it. You weren’t satisfied. I didn’t do anything um, for you.”

“I don’t recall telling you to.” 

“No, but I kinda just came and passed out. It’s not like I gave you the chance to…”

“Blaine, stop. This isn’t my first rodeo. I know a strung out sub when I see one. Do you think I didn’t know you’d be out like a light the second you let go? I wanted to see your body, all of it, in action. I wanted your obedience and your orgasm. And you gave me exactly that. I’d say all of my desires for the evening were more than adequately covered.” 

“Oh.” He hesitated. “So, it’s really okay that I didn’t please you? Because, I do know how, if you thought maybe, because I’m attracted to men…”

“Trust me, you pleased me just fine last night. I think maybe you underestimate just how insanely hot you are.“

He nodded, eyes downcast. “Okay.” 

“Blaine. I mean that. And as I’ve told you, you aren’t my first gay sub. If anything, my boys who like boys were even more attentive than straight subs. Trust me, I will definitely be taking full advantage of your sweet self later. When you body isn’t totally exhausted and starved. I’m not sure you are quite up to taking me at my most potent quite yet.”

There was that. God, if what he’d felt last night was her holding back…He finally looked up and found Hailey smiling fondly. 

“Stop worrying so much. We’re still getting to know each other. We have tons of time. And I promise you, I am as clear about what I want in the bedroom as I am outside of it. You never need to wonder or guess with me. I know I give the impression of being quiet and mysterious…”

Blaine barked a laugh at that. His Dom made blunt into an art form. He finally relaxed, the knots in his belly settling enough for it to rumble loudly. Blaine blushed.

“Go eat. I made Irish oatmeal. I promise you’ll like it.” 

“Yes, Melaine.”  
\------------------------------


	7. The Art (and price) of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this a while ago, but then skipped it because I'm a sissy. But some reviews asked questions about this type of thing so I'm going to attempt to put it back in the timeline where it belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Straight smut (le gasp!) But seriously, I’ve never written this type of thing before. I guess there’s a first time for everything. Brief mention of cannon character (but no vaporub because gross).

The art (and price) of seduction

 

Blaine sat in the bed, to all and purposes engrossed in his book. But while his eyes were turned intently to the page, he wasn’t taking in a word. Instead, he was thinking. It had been days since Hailey had stripped him down, perused his naked body, and, pleased with what she saw, ordered him to come for her. 

Blaine shuddered at the mere memory; the way her eyes on his body, so possessive, that gaze, and God, the power behind her orders. He could feel each command, a caress of velvet-covered steel against his skin. God, it had been amazing. 

But Hailey hadn’t made use of her rights to his body since that night. Days, no not days, after five days you could consider it a week, right? Yes, Blaine decided. A week had gone by since she’d claimed him sexually. His Doms had always been quick to demand his services. Hailey told him she found him attractive and desirable. So why hadn’t she acted on those desires?

Blaine let his head fall back against the thick wooden headboard, ignoring the dull ‘thud.’ He closed his eyes, rubbing at the skin beneath his glasses. He was her bonded sub and she had a responsibility to properly dominate him. He needed her to get on with it, already! 

Okay so he didn’t ‘need’ it per say; Hailey was potent enough that simply living with her was enough to see to his basic physiologic needs as a submissive. Obeying her order to pass the salad provided a bigger pheromone hit than being told to drop to his knees and blow any normal Dom. 

But he wanted more; he wanted to please her, to feel the rush of driving his amazing Dominate to screaming orgasm. He wanted her loose and sated in his arms, whispering sleepy endearments of how he well he’d served. And if he got to have an orgasm of his own, that wouldn’t exactly hurt. His dick reminded him every morning that it was back on the clock and ready to rock. 

But Hailey hadn’t given so much as a hint that she was ready to starting playing with him. Blaine found himself in uncharted waters and was uncertain how to proceed. He’d never had a Dominant this reticent to take him. Doms needed sexual release the way subs craved orders; one of the many reasons unbonded Doms were always clogging the hangout clubs looking for a willing sub for the night.

“You okay?”

Blaine opened his eyes, regarding his Dominant through the rounded black lens that Hailey had said made him look geek-sexy as hell. She sat next to him, as she had for the last hour, working on something with her IPAD. She’d gone to bed early, and Blaine had readily followed, hoping that tonight was the night she decided to have him. But no, his Dom had once again slid on jammie pants and a tank top and settled onto the bed, content to read until sleep claimed her. 

“I’m fine,” Blaine replied, a tad shortly. Frustrated as hell, but technically healthier than he’d been in months. He decided that was close enough to ‘fine.’

“You don’t look fine.”

Blaine frowned at her. “How do I look, then?”

“Like if you thumped your head any harder I’d be checking for a concussion.”

Blaine sighed. Enough was enough. Hailey always preached honesty. Fine, Blaine could do that. He slid off the glasses, setting them on the night stand, and turned sideways to look at his Dom.

“Do you think I’m attractive, Hailey?”

Hailey blinked, the slid her Ipad under the pillow. “Of course I do. As I’ve set numerous times. What brings this on?”

“And you are a healthy adult Dom?” Blaine pressed. He knew better than to add ‘normal’ to the description. Hailey was many things, but never that.

“…Yes?”

“Then why haven’t you allowed me to serve you? I mean sexually,” he added, so there was no room to misconstrue his meaning.

“I’ve been right here every night, ready and willing, but you haven’t so much as hinted that you were interested,” he pressed 

Hailey leaned back, smiling slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew to be wary of that satisfied little smile, but now that they were finally addressing the issue, he paid no mind to his hindbrain’s warning.

“Is that why you’ve been shifting and twitchy all night? Are you horny, darling?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. Yes. I mean, yes of course, I’m horny. My libido has finally returned after months on hiatus, and I haven’t been allowed to so much as touch myself in a week. But that’s not it. I can handle not being allowed to come. Don’t you want me to see to your needs, Melaine?” His voice had softened until the last sentence came out more of a plea. 

Hailey moved. Blaine wasn’t sure exactly when, but she had to have, because one moment she was sitting beside him, and the next she was straddling his lap. She gazed down at him, eyes dark and daring. 

She leaned forward, until her lips touched the barest centimeter of skin at the pulse point of Blaine’s neck. “Do you want to please me, Blaine?” She purred, her teeth grazing his skin. “To show me just how amazing you can make me feel, how much pleasure you can give?” 

Blaine whimpered, his cock hardening in anticipation. “Yes, yes I want that. Please? Let me show you, Melaine. I can be so good for you.”

“Yeah? Okay, then.” Still using that husky, silky-smooth, bedroom voice, she whispered the words into his ear. "Seduce me, Blaine.”

The command flowed over his skin, hot as lava and as decadent as dark chocolate. Yes...Blaine groaned, fighting the urge to come. He thrust up into her body, relishing the feeling of his cock finding welcome friction. 

Blaine gripped her shoulders and flipped them both so that Hailey lay flat on the bed with him straddling her. She gasped in surprise at the move, though her heated gaze said she was more than okay with the proceedings.

“Is this what you were waiting for?” Blaine asked. He scooted a few inches so that he was crouched over her waist and gripped the edges of her tank top, dragging it up over her torso and over her head. He tossed it negligently aside. “For me to become so desperate that I’d beg?”

“Oh, Honey. You haven’t begun to beg for me yet.” Hailey replied, smiling in anticipation of Blaine’s next move. “We’ll save that for another time.” Blaine whimpered, briefly resting his forehead on her bare belly while he took a minute to deal with the impact of her words. 

Once he’d wrested his libido into submission, Blaine focused on the task at hand. Seduce her, huh? Challenge accepted. Before he was done, she’d be screaming. 

Blaine had discovered over time that the difference between men and women in a situation such as this wasn't all that complicated, really. It was primarily a matter of direction. Specifically, north and south. 

Men liked it best when you started from the southern side. Start with a little foot worship, maybe some toe sucking as a subtle phallic parallel to hint at the main event, then slide up the sensitive inner thigh and from there you could head east or west, depending on which particular side of promised land your mouth was destined to attend to.

Women on the other hand, were better served when one started from the north. Blaine’s mouth had been widely praised by both sexes, and he was fairly accomplished on all fronts. Front being the point, actually. 

Some men had sensitive nipples. Blaine himself had once been driven to orgasm by nothing more than being bound to a bed while a feather worked his nipples. Most men, however, liked nipple play just fine, but weren’t all that sensitive in that region. 

But breasts were a big deal in foreplay with most women. They were rather like a man’s balls, he’d discovered over time: make sure to lavish them with the proper attention, and handle them just right. 

Blaine decided to stop planning and get busy with the doing. He leaned in for a kiss, starting slow then deepening it until Hailey’s arms looped around him, pressing his body close. Hailey loved kissing, more than anyone he knew. Fortunately for them both, Blaine enjoyed the practice as well. Also, his lips were made of magic. 

Breaking off the kiss, he ignored Hailey’s indignant huff and moved behind her ear, nibbling softly at the delicate skin. Hailey turned her head so he had more room to maneuver his lips. 

“How about we make this interesting, hmm? For every hot spot you find, I’ll give you a reward.” Hailey asked, her eyes bright and tone mischievous. 

“Deal,” Blaine agreed with a smile that he made sure she’d feel. He nipped at the spot he’d been working, chuckling when she bucked beneath him. “That’s one.” 

He spent a fair amount of time on her neck; this was seduction after all, not a race, before slowly working his way down to her bared breasts. Thanks to the time he’d devoted to her neck, Hailey’s nipples were already hard points, sensitive and ready for attention. He nibbled a trail downward from her neck, up the firm mound of her left breast, until he reached that demanding peak and gave it a brief kitten-lick with the tip of his tongue. 

Hailey’s hiss beneath him was suitably gratifying, and he took the tiny nub in his teeth, delicately biting down while his tongue gently laved the bud, applying just a hint of suction. He slid his right hand up her ribs, caressing her other breast with his curled fingers tips and running his thumb against the pert nipple opposite the one he skillfully worked. 

Hailey bucked hard beneath him at the dual sensation, whimpering. Curious, Blaine followed a theory and applied more pressure with his teeth, until the bite was just the far side of painful. Hailey moaned, pressing up into his mouth and threading her fingers through his curls to push his head closer. 

“Dear God, that’s perfect,” she moaned. “More, Blaine. Just like that.” 

Blaine’s skin tingled as the command filled his senses. The way her body jerked beneath him, the way she whispered that he was perfect, that he was making her feel good, it all went straight to Blaine’s cock. He’d imagined that satisfying Hailey would be a rush, but he’d had no way of knowing just how intense it would all be. He was drowning in Dom pheromones; they filled his senses, making his skin burn and spark. Blaine couldn’t disobey her if he wanted to. Not that he had any desire to do anything but give his Dom more. 

“That’s two,” he murmured, releasing the nub.

He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while he kept the left breast occupied with fingers. Women’s breasts had to be touched just right, simply grabbing a handful and squeezing, while potentially enjoyable for the handsy partner, was no way to impress the owner of the feminine flesh. Blaine knew better than to make such a rookie mistake. 

Feeling Hailey’s heart pounding as she took fast, ragged breaths, he decided it was time to up his game and abandoned his Dom’s chest in favor of continuing his journey south. She growled when he let her go, but made no mention of his change in course. 

Blaine smiled a little as he kissed and licked his way slowly down her muscled abdomen. Similar to a man’s belly, Hailey had a rocking six-pack, but her skin was softer, silky, and hairless but for a hint of downy-soft fluff. Blaine was indifferent to a man’s body hair for the most part, but he did love a nice dusting of treasure trail, a rainbow path he could follow to the pot of gold waiting at its end. 

He allowed his tongue to slide inside Hailey’s belly button as he grazed past, making her laugh. Ticklish, huh? He dipped his tongue in and swiped a quick circle, chuckling when the hand on his head took a fistful of his curls and yanked him away. 

“Keep it up, boy-toy, and there’s gonna be repercussions,” Hailey growled at him. 

“As you wish, Melaine,” Blaine replied innocently. But he’d remember that spot. 

He nipped firmly at the skin just below her belly button, and she bucked again. As he thought. Hailey enjoyed a decent amount of teeth interposed with the pleasure; he’d be lying if he said he was surprised.

Blaine slid his hands to her waist, rubbing gently at the flesh just beneath the waistline of her jammie pants with his thumbs. He slid down her body until he was hovering over her ankles and tugged gently on the waistband of her pants.

“Lift up for me, Melaine? Please?” Hailey’s hips shot up so fast he had to repress a satisfied chuckle. Instead, he slowly, reverently pulled her pants down her fit legs, tugging them over her feet as Hailey bent her knees and tucked her legs to assist in the clothing’s removal. 

This was the first time Blaine was seeing his Dominant completely naked, and Blaine wanted to show the proper respect. It wasn’t difficult. Hailey was a very physical person; she paid attention to what she ate and dedicated herself to getting the proper exercise. Not to mention that maintaining her health was a fundamental part of her career as an athletic instructor. Either she stayed fit or some raw brown belt kicked her ass through the mat. 

The care showed; Hailey’s body was gorgeous. Her slightly tanned skin gleamed, her breasts were on the smallish side, but they were pert and round, what those who enjoyed such things would consider the classic ‘perfect handful’. Her arms and belly were streaked with muscle, and her thighs were firm and toned. She was truly a stunning creature. 

More than that, she was a strong Dominant, caring and generous. She was sarcastic and snarky, she held him close at night, teased him about his Star Wars obsession, reminded him to eat all his breakfast, and punished him with pushups if he forgot to vacuum. She was Hailey, and he was so grateful to be hers. 

“Keep staring like that and I’m going to start thinking you’ve changed teams,” Hailey teased, eyes gleaming as she looked up at him.

“If it would be for any woman, it would be you,” Blaine replied sincerely. “You’re stunning, Melaine.” Hailey blushed. Wow, he hadn’t thought she was capable of such a thing. 

“You just going to use that tongue for pretty words, or…”

And she was back. Now that the world was safely back and properly rotating on its axis, Blaine was able to move on. He tossed her pants negligently aside and pushed up onto all fours. He dropped his head low, a smile of devilish intent curling his lips. He crawled slowly up her body, the movement leonine and smooth. 

“I can probably imagine a better use, if I apply myself,” he murmured. 

“I’m so very glad to hear…ohhh,” Hailey’s words fell away as Blaine pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. He slide his fingers around her other leg and tugged gently, urging Hailey to spread her thighs for him. He let his mouth and fingers speak for him, telling Hailey without words just how good he’d make her feel if she allowed him in. 

Blaine brushed his lips in the gentlest of kisses as he moved his head the last few inches upward, letting his nose nuzzle gently against her labia. She was already damp with arousal, to his immense satisfaction. If she’d enjoyed what he’d done for her thus far, she’d lose her mind in a minute. 

The first female Dominant Blaine had bonded with was a good friend turned lover. He’d been sub-weak, and she seemed safe way to get what he needed without giving up control of his body to a virtual stranger. He’d been young at the time, barely twenty-one and not yet comfortable picking random men up at the clubs. 

She’d given Blaine more than he could have possibly imagined. The petite Asian had taught him so much about what it meant to be a good Dominant. She cared for Blaine's body and his mind, demanded perfection of him and rewarded it when he was able to deliver. She’d taught him to take pride in his submission, showed him how good it could be to please a Dom worthy of his efforts. And of course, she’d taken him firmly by the curls, dedicating long nights to training him exactly how to use his tongue to make a girl scream.

Speaking of screaming…Blaine closed his mouth around Hailey’s sensitive lips and applying a touch of suction while he made a point with his tongue and firmly licked along her clitoris. 

Hailey bucked up hard, crying out in surprised pleasure. He had anticipated the move and rode it out, gripping her hips tight while he continued to swipe at that sensitive spot. He’d spent time building Hailey’s body up, getting her to this point, and she came hard, the taste flooding his mouth. 

“That’s three,” Blaine said, tone angel-innocent while she gasped and writhed beneath him. 

Hailey groaned, lifting her head to glare balefully at him. She reached up, burying her fingers in his scalp and yanked.

Blaine yelped as she pulled his hair, shoving his face back down between her legs. He had just enough time to laugh, before she pressed her hips up against his face. Round two, it was.  
\--------------------------------------

“Who. The. Hell. Taught you do that with your tongue?” Hailey gasped, her naked body sweat-soaked and limp with satiation. “And that thing where you twined two fingers and then curled them…just, damn.”

“A lovely woman named Tina,” Blaine replied, the words slightly mangled. His tongue didn’t quite work as it should. Driving a demanding woman through three earth-shattering orgasms could do that. But a little numb tongue was well worth it if it left his Dom looking as blissed out as she did.

“You need to give me her address,” Hailey muttered, eyes closed. “I want to send that woman flowers and box of very expensive chocolate.” 

Blaine laughed. He lay on his back, next to Hailey. He felt nearly as strung out as the Dom, despite the fact that he was still in his boxer-briefs and his dick remained hard and unsatisfied. This hadn’t been about him. This was about pleasing his Dom, and if Blaine said so himself, he had succeeded masterfully. 

His aching back bore testament to his mad skills. It turned out that Hailey was a scratcher, something he didn’t mind in the least. Blaine was rather fond of the idea that he’d carry her marks for a few days, constant testament to how well he’d satisfied his Dominant.

As it happened, tomorrow was Friday. He was working from home and Hailey didn’t teach classes on Friday. There was absolutely no reason not to approach Hailey about the subject of a possible orgasm in the morning. And he knew just how to wake her up for that discussion. He just hoped his tongue was less sore in the morning and was up to the task.

Like most Dominants, Hailey released a mega dose of pheromone when she orgasmed. The second time she came, Blaine’s entire body felt like it was being electrocuted by bolts of warm honey. The third time, he'd blacked out entirely, swimming slowly back to the surface of consciousness, feeling nearly sunburned, his skin twitching from the intensity of how much he’d absorbed.

He was simultaneously exhausted and exuberant. He wanted to sleep for hours and run a marathon naked. A few minutes later the rush of mutant Dom juice faded, and he was back to just being tired.

“Imma take a quick shower and pass out,” Hailey announced, rolling slowly towards the edge of the bed. She glanced over to where Blaine lay sprawled, and ran a hand over his cloth-covered cock, making him gasp. 

“And if I recall, someone earned themself a few rewards.”

“Three,” Blaine corrected without opening his eyes.

“Right. Three. Well, tomorrow I’ll just have to settle up, won’t I?”

Blaine didn’t answer, but the optimistic flexing of his dick spoke volumes.

Hailey laughed, rolled the rest of the way off the bed and staggered into bathroom. As soon as the shower came on, Blaine made himself stand up and left for his bathroom to grab a drink, wash his face, and brush his teeth. He’d forgotten how much messier women could be than men, even without lube cooling in uncomfortable places. He finished quickly and slid under the sheets of Hailey's bed, his mind already turned to fond thoughts of tomorrow. 

\---------------------------------------

Blaine was having a very nice dream about…something, he didn’t know what, but it was nice, when a firm swat to the ass made him yelp, yanking him to full consciousness.

“There you are,” Hailey chirped brightly. Blaine had been sleeping on his belly, but he rolled over so he could properly glare at his Dom for waking him so abruptly. Then his eyes widened and he forgot to be sleepy.

Hailey was sitting with he knees neatly crossed under her, wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs and a sports bra. A dark blue bathroom towel was neatly spread at her side. Blaine warily eyed the myriad of objects resting on its terrycloth surface. 

The first row was an elegant set of matching glass dildos, streaked through with strips of sapphire blue. They were neatly lined up next to one another, each one larger than its neighbor, like a sex-toy version of the Russian nesting dolls.

The first dildo in the lineup was thin, roughly the width of a Sharpie marker; the second was thicker, about two finger in span; the third was wider still, and ridged like a corkscrew; the forth and final dildo was smooth, but thicker, about the size of decently endowed cock and had twin rounded bulbs at the base that looked suspiciously like testicles. 

The second row on the cloth sported a blindfold, a thick, baby-blue, diamond shaped rubber butt plug with a remote control leaning against it, a thick ring that Blaine recognized as the type designed to fit over a man’s balls that also appeared to vibrate; it had a multiple speed controller attached, anyway, an industrial sized bottle of lube, and a Fleshlight. 

He gulped. 

Hailey smiled, cherub innocent with her hair plaited in twin braids down either shoulder. “I was hoping you’d wake up soon. Eat your toast, Blaine.”

He glanced over at his nightstand, finding a plate of toast and glass of orange juice. Eyes glued to the collection of toys, Blaine maneuvered himself to a sit and reached for his breakfast. 

“So, umm, you have plans for the morning then, Melaine?” He quickly finished the toast and reached for his orange juice. 

Once he’d turned his eyes away from the toys, Blaine noticed that thick leather cuffs had been affixed to either end of the headboard. He looked at the foot of the bed, finding a matching a pair at each corner. The leather cuffs were bound to wooden D rings screwed into the bed frame by leather straps that looked easy to tighten. He swallowed. 

Then he noticed that Hailey had a cowboy hat hung low on her back and a pair of shiny silver points at her heels that looked like tiny Wartenberg wheels…

“Umm, Melaine? Are those...I mean, are you wearing spurs?”

“What, those?" She made a show of glancing down at the. "Oh, that's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about just now,” Hailey replied casually. "I'll explain later."

“We have something more important to talk about. If you’ll recall, you earned three rewards last night." Blaine nodded, eyes saucer wide. 

"So, Sweetling. My only question for you is, how long is your refractory period?”

Blaine whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I'm not one who bugs for the reviews. They're nice, because then I know people are reading and mostly liking, and finding plot holes for me to fix. But this chapter was a weird one for me. Thoughts would be welcome. Thanks for reading!


	8. Santana's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old question is answered, and Blaine gets weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: about 2 weeks into the claim.

Chapter 6

Blaine sat on his bed, absently picking at the comforter. Hailey was in the other room reading a book. Blaine had spent nearly every night of the two weeks since they first bonded sleeping in her bed, though he’d spent a night or two in this room when he was up super late or was simply in a weird mood and wanted some privacy. 

But it wasn’t privacy that had driven him from his Dom’s soothing presence this evening. It was The Question that kept him in self imposed isolation. It was eating at him. Blaine knew he just need only to ask his Dom and he’d get an answer, one way or another. But as long as he didn’t ask, he could still hope. 

Subs were born with pieces missing. Nature dictated that it should be that way, that subs would always need Doms to survive, and there was no physical way to deny that and survive. It ensured continued propagation of the species. That’s what the books all said, anyway. 

Blaine had finally decided that it was past time to deal with the wondering. It was distracting, and more than that, had formed a roadblock between the steadily deepening bond between him and his Dominant. He needed to know, once and for all. But such things were always so much easier in the abstract. 

He stood up, looking himself over in the full-length mirror nailed to the back of his door. He was nearly naked, wearing only a pair of low-waist, stretchy black boy shorts that exposed the ‘V’ of his groin. 

For whatever reason, this was the look that seemed to turn his Dom on the most, even more than naked. Maybe it was the tease of what was just below the fabric, or the way the crack of his ass peeked from the low waist. Or maybe Hailey just really liked snapping the elastic waistband against his skin. 

Sighing, he straightened his shoulders and padded softly down the hall. It was well past time to address the elephant in the room. Blaine tried to brace himself for the harsh truth he expected. The whole experience was oddly reminiscent of finding out about Santa Clause all over again. 

Hailey was sitting cross-legged on her bed, absorbed by whatever urban fantasy book had caught her attention this time. There was every possibility that she’d stay in that position until she’d finished the whole book. Hailey didn’t seem to understand the purpose of bookmarks. She’d once told him they were ‘quitter-paper.’ 

Blaine walked into the room and knelt on the floor in formal position, head bowed, hands loose on his thighs, patiently waiting to be acknowledged. Hailey may well take her sweet time finishing the section she was reading. 

As it happened, she didn’t see fit to make him to wait long. Hailey set her book aside a few minutes later, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and focusing on him. He felt the intense scrutiny, even if he didn’t see it, and he shivered slightly though the room was hardly cold.

“Did you want something, Blaine?”

Blaine swallowed. “I, yes. I mean, it’s not important really, it’s just…” He blew out a frustrated breath, deciding to forgo the underwear, as if asking her about anything this important while shielding his body was somehow inappropriate. He listened to his instincts and quickly shucked the boy shorts. Once he was properly naked and back into his kneeling position, he tried again, looking up into his Dom’s concerned eyes. 

“The day you brought me home from the Faire, Santana told me something. I didn’t really believe it or anything, but it’s lingered in my mind since then, and I’ve been too afraid to ask and…”

“Maybe that girl needs her butt spanked one more time, after all,” Hailey muttered, reaching out to run her fingers gently through his curls.

“What? No. I mean, it wasn’t bad or anything.” Blaine looked up at his Dom, seeing only caring and concern.

“Whatever it is, it’s bad enough that you’re afraid to talk to me. Which is way up there on my list of ‘not okay’, by the way. Or is this about whatever causes that shadow I see in your eyes when you think I’m not looking?”

Blaine vehemently shook his head. “No, Melaine. I’m not afraid of you; or the question. I’m just afraid of the answer.”

“Being afraid is seldom a good thing,” Hailey told him gently. “You’ve been holding onto whatever it is that’s bothering you since the day we met. I’d say that’s more than long enough. Ask me, Blaine.”

The clear command settled deep into his bones, overwhelming Blaine’s insecurities. It was no longer in his hands to decide whether or not he was ready to talk. That knowledge allowed him to relax, focusing on his Dom’s earnest expression and simply obey.

“Santana told me, and it’s stupid, right? I mean, no one can…anyway. She said that somehow you have the ability to make subs… complete. Whole, like…like the High Blood subs are rumored to be. Which is ridiculous, I know, but you’re so strong, and the most unique Dom I’ve ever meant. I mean, you’re really impossibly potent, and…”

“Blaine. Stop.” 

Blaine sucked in a breath, throat locking at the power behind her order. 

“She told you the truth,” Hailey told him, leaning forward, gaze intent. “Though I could wish she hadn’t mentioned it so early in our relationship. But yes, I can do that. That’s why Santana and the others are sent to me. I can give them the one thing their own Doms can’t.” 

Blaine was barely listening, his mental record skipping repeatedly over the ‘truth’ part in her words. Hailey really could do it; she could make him complete. It never occurred to him that she might be lying; Hailey was always honest. In all his wonderings and imaging about how this conversation would go, he honestly had never expected this particular outcome. 

There really was only one thing to do. He bowed low, humbling his body in extremity. He rested his forehead on the soft rug, back sharply curved so that his naked ass was fully presented, hole ready for any use she may have, his legs spread wide so his balls and cock were exposed and accessible. He’d been taught in basic sub lessons that in this position the wrists should be crossed over the back of his neck for easy access in case the Dominant wanted to bind him in some way. But he’d always felt crossing them at the small of his back left him at his most vulnerable. 

This wasn’t a position he took easily for anyone; he could count on one hand the number of Dom’s he’d had that he’d trust enough to offer himself in this way. But he’d readily do this and more for this Dom. He trusted that she’d take care of him and keep him safe. 

“Please Mistress,” Blaine spoke into the carpet. “Please consider doing that for me. To me. I’ll do anything you want, anything at all, if you’ll just think about it.” 

He meant every word. Concepts of colors and hard limits were nebulous, irrelevant things when compared to the mere thought of that type of Completion. He felt his head spinning, and he couldn’t focus. 

“Blaine! Look at me, Blaine” Hailey’s sharp tone shook him, helped settle him back into his body and he lifted his head to obey as best he could in his position. 

Hailey was frowning down at him. Once she saw that she had his attention, she patted the bed beside her. Blaine rose awkwardly to his feet and sat down on the indicated spot, then his Dom take both his hands in hers. 

“Blaine. Take a few breaths for me, okay?” He complied, closing his eyes and focusing on Hailey’s tight grip. Gradually the spinning faded and he felt more himself. 

“Welcome back,” Hailey told him some time later, tone wry. Blaine just looked at her.

Hailey cocked her head, not saying anything. It was making him nervous. The Dom spoke just before Blaine broke and asked what she was thinking about.

“Hold on. Give me a minute, here. I’m still counting all the ways that what you just did directly violates our contract,” she told him conversationally.

Blaine’s eyes widened. He knew he’d probably gone a bit far in his shock, but… “What? No, I didn’t…”

She raised a finger. “First. You called me ‘mistress’. Not only does that make me feel like I should be off running a brothel somewhere, it’s the feminine form of ‘master’ which both agreed isn’t who we are to each other. Second, I’m pretty sure you agreed to forfeit safe words. Not only is that illegal and completely immoral, it’s not you. I can keep going.” 

Dammit, she was right. “I’m sorry, Hailey” he replied earnestly. “I didn’t mean to. I just kinda… lost it I guess? You shocked me beyond the point of logic.” He cocked his head trying to verbalize what had happened. Hailey probably would forgive him with minimal punishment if he could explain it right. Probably. 

“All I could think about was trying to express my willingness to do anything you asked of me. Any way I could. I didn’t think words were enough.” He shrugged. “I think I slipped into sub space a little. You know how I get when I do that.” Extremely obedient, blind to anything but following orders. It was one of the reasons he had rarely gone that deep with previous Doms. He couldn’t trust them with all of himself. Hailey was different.

And because they were always honest, even if it meant he would disappoint her or end up sitting sore for the next few days, he clarified. “But I meant every word I said. And I still do. Though perhaps I could have expressed it better.”

Hailey snorted. “You think?”

“It’s easy, I think, to offer you anything,” he told her, ignoring the sarcasm. “Because you’re you; you always make me feel safe. Even if I offered, you’d never take more from me than I could handle. I’ve never dropped for anyone the way I do for you. It’s a little scary sometimes, to be honest.” 

Hailey reached forward and gathered him in her arms, pulling them both back onto their backs on the bed to a cuddle.

“Thank you for explaining. I can have that effect on subs, sometimes, though it’s been a while. It’s so easy with you, Blaine. Your submission is so natural. Sometimes I forget that we’re still getting started. You haven’t really had time to adjust to my mojo.” 

Blaine laughed weakly. “Sounds about right. I trust you more than anything, obviously more than myself.” He sighed. “Seriously though,” he said after a moment, dropping his eyes. “Would you consider it?”

Hailey reached out, caressing his cheek with calloused fingers before urging him to look over at her. “Don’t be a dummy. I’ve already started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but we know Blaine's story. We need to get to Hailey's before I can move on to other Ku...I mean, other players. I'll post the next chapter when I wake up tonight (Yeah, third shift!).


	9. The 'Why' Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has been at his Dom to tell him the secret to her mojo for ages. Tonight he gets a pretty big clue, as well as some unwelcome light shed on their cultural heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing this type of stuff, though it can be a dry read. It's how I ended up writing A Match Well Made. (Well, that and a fair amount of alcohol). Light me up if you have any questions. Cheers!

The ‘Why?’ Phase

Being Whole. Blaine couldn’t fathom what it would be like. He sat on the couch, arms wrapped around his middle, an automatic response to the low-grade chill that had been slowly permeating his bones since his Dom had left for work earlier that morning. It wasn’t so bad, barely noticeable, in fact. He probably wouldn’t have given it a second thought on any normal day. By most sub standards, this was an optimal baseline.

But yesterday the game had changed. His Dominant had told him that there would be a time in his future when the cold and the hunger, lifelong companions for sub, would be gone, sated, completely and permanently.

An end to sub weakness. Blaine couldn’t really wrap his head around such impossibility. He’d succumbed for the first time shortly after turning sixteen. Proof positive of his place in the world. A simple blood test later confirmed his status and his name was duly added to the Federal Registry of submissives. 

Blaine keenly remembered those first few weeks of adolescence, before his parents realized that his continued ills were more than just a bad case of flu and arranged the appropriate care. Once he was back to his expected health, they registered him for sub classes so that Blaine would fully understand what was happening to him and how to handle it. 

He’d felt it coming on for a while, of course. He’d started eating more, taking seconds, sometimes thirds in an effort to finally stop feeling empty. But it never mattered. He could stuff his stomach to the point of nausea but the hunger pangs never quite went away. He started taking more frequent showers, using the hottest water he could stand to soak away the chill. At first it had worked. Until it didn’t anymore. Gradually all the hot showers in the world weren’t enough to really warm him. 

One night his mother had found him curled up in bed, shivering uncontrollably, his trashcan reeking of vomit. She ordered him to sit up, to walk with her, brush his teeth, change his shirt, praising him with every successfully completed task, holding him in a tight hug once he’d finished. The sense of accomplishment, of making his mom proud thrilled him, and for a brief time he’d felt like himself again.

When he got too old for his mother to be able to provide the Dominance his body craved, he’d been ready to start dating. Lessons and instinct guided him, and experience taught what he needed to know of submission and how to react to Doms. Over time he’d learned to endure the daily aches, just as millions of other subs did every day. 

Blaine tried to imagine his life without the weakness and drew a blank. The closest he could possibly come to imagining such a scenario was how he’d felt when Hailey had held him close after that first decadent exploration of his naked body. She’d touched, and played, praising his obedience and then his reward…he’d been so warm and content, floating happily in the warm waters of nowhere. 

Blaine shivered. He grabbed the throw off the back of the couch, wrapping the heavy blanket around his shoulders. He settled down, book in hand, trying to distract himself from his tumulus thoughts. Edgar appeared a short while later. The oversized beast hopped into his lap and demanded scratches as only twenty pounds of talkative longhaired feline could. He was warm, too.

And Blaine was right back into that mental loop again. Damn it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 month later)

“Why?” Blaine asked conversationally. 

It was the first word spoken in the room for some time. Blaine had arrived home late that night after staying out with his coworkers and found his Dom already in bed, reading. He’d been quick to follow suit, shucking his professional work clothes in favor of some light jammie pants. 

He’d settled down with a magazine in hand, glasses on, absently patting the cat that had settled down between her humans. Despite the new magazine he’d been dying to read, he was having difficulty concentrating and decided it would be more fun to bother his Dom instead.

“Why what, my dear? Why is the sky blue? The grass green? “ Hailey didn’t look up from the page, though she was smiling a little.

Seeing as Hailey was open to distraction, Blaine decided to push a little. This was something he’d been dying to know for ages. “You know what I’m asking, Melaine. Why can you do it? You said you’d tell me the story one day.”

“And you just had to decide that today was that day, huh?” She asked, glancing over to where Blaine was sprawled beside her, the magazine cast aside.

“Is there a reason it shouldn’t be?” Blaine retorted curiously, his lips curled in a smile. Raven purred in agreement, though Blaine supposed it could have been a demand for more pets. 

Hailey had balked at talking with him about this more than once, citing exhaustion, or that it was too long and dry for a bedtime story. But it was fairly early in the evening, not even ten yet, and Blaine knew for a fact she’d already read the book in her hand at least once before. 

“Well, it’s a long and…”

“Dry story,” Blaine interrupted. “Yes, yes. So you’ve said. Tell me anyway?” 

“I’ll consider it after we decide how many crop smacks you’ll be taking tomorrow for interrupting me like that. I’ll not be accused of having a rude sub.” 

Blaine sighed. Hailey was a very relaxed Dom. She’d let much worse infractions than that slide without batting an eye. He thought it had more to do with what Blaine was asking her about than something as simple as interrupting. 

But she hadn’t told him ‘no’, either. This was the closest he’d ever come to getting an answer. What weird quirk of fate made it possible for a (relatively) normal person like Hailey to actually be able to Complete submissives?

“I’ll take five, if it pleases you,” Blaine told her quickly, before she could change the subject. It was a very high number for such a minor infraction, so she had no reason to stall with bargaining.

She raised an eyebrow but, predictably, didn’t argue. “Alright. Five it is. Tomorrow before you leave for work in the morning.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Blaine agreed, wanting to move past the unpleasant discussion of future punishments in favor of the story he’d be paying for later.

“Okay. You asked for it. But if you fall asleep halfway through I’ll not tell it again.” 

She leaned back, making herself comfortable. Blaine crawled into her arms, resting his head on her chest. Not only did he love being held by his Dom like this, it gave her the chance to play with his curls, an act Hailey adored nearly as much as he did.

“First we need to start with a little history lesson. Or perhaps a history revision would be a more apt description. The lessons they teach in school tend to omit certain details.” She adjusted her shoulders, and slid nimble fingers through Blaine’s hair. “

“Once upon a time, there were two types of humans.”

“Dom’s and subs,” Blaine stated.

“One more interruption and you’re going to fetch the crop for some real-time discipline. Your ass is too far for me to swat without exerting myself.”

Blaine dropped his eyes and made a show of nuzzling deeper into her arms, making her chuckle. 

“Quit being so damn adorable,” she told him fondly.

Blaine slowly raised his head back up, opening his eyes wide and gave her his best sub look, the same one that had bagged him this uber-Dom in the first place. It would have been more effective if he hadn’t been smiling quite so smugly, but Blaine couldn’t help it. He was well aware of the effect he had on her. 

“Brat.” She chuckled. “You’re impossible, you know that, right?” She told him, leaning forward for a kiss, which Blaine returned with interest. 

“Okay. Doms and subs. As is the way of nature, there were those who were naturally stronger than others. And as the way with humanity, the strongest picked on the weakest. I’m not sure exactly when, but if you know to look, you can roughly identify the point in the timeline. Look back a thousand years or so, and you can spot when the most powerful Dominants began to purge the weakest from society. Subs went too, of course. Mostly the damaged and broken, but some were perfectly healthy but chose to follow their families into ostracization.

“So. Now that they were duly segregated between the strongest of Dominants and, well, everyone else, the respective groups began breeding almost exclusively with each other in their caste. Strong Doms took and mated with strong subs, which was well and good for them. 

Unfortunatley, genetics were not so kind to the ever-rising number of cast outs. They bred faster in general than the upper echelon, and with the Powerful continuing the practice of segregating the weakest, the clans of undesirables soon out-numbered the Strong by a fair margin.” She paused to take a drink of water from the nightstand on the bottle. 

“Six or seven generations later, those who were once weak cast asides from the main had become the majority, and the Strong ones considered a smaller, elite super-group. Which, as I said, was fine for them. But it sucked a little for the masses. 

“The offspring of the weak castaway Dominants were even weaker than their parents had been and those kids grew and mated with each other, having even weaker kids, and so on. Eventually, the practice took its toll on our species. Sometimes, submissive children were born missing something fundamental in their development. They still needed and depended on Doms, as nature dictates subs should. But more than that, some actually could no longer physically survive without a Dominant presence sustaining their life. 

“Now, if these submissive babies had a strong Dom parent…”

“Wait. I’m sorry, Melaine. Please stop a moment.” Blaine drew himself upright. “This isn’t anything like the history lessons we were taught in school. Are you saying that it wasn’t always like this? That sub weakness isn’t a basic genetic imperative?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. And mine is the true historical account, I assure you. What you’re taught in high school isn’t a lie, exactly. It just has certain omissions, a few changes here and there, to make a bitter pill a little easier to swallow.”

“And for Dom’s peace of mind,” Blaine added darkly. “Because the way you are telling it, it wasn’t the subs who were flawed or weak. We were fine before. We are the way we are now because somewhere along the way, our Doms ceased to be potent enough to have healthy kids.” 

Blaine pulled out of Hailey’s hold, standing from the bed so he could pace. Hailey watched him, but didn’t interfere.

“You’re right, of course. Do you think the Dominants in our current society could handle the idea that they are the flawed ones? Doms aren’t as tough as subs, emotionally or physically. There’s no way that they could accept that the illness crippling half our population is the result of their faulty genetics. But Hun, what’s the point in telling it like that? Regardless of which version we tell, it doesn’t alter the outcome.”

Blaine stopped pacing to stare incredulously. “So, what? People just changed history? Made it sound like this Weakness is natural? That subs are born dependent and that’s just the way it’s meant to be? Just to…what? To soothe little Dom egos?”

“That’s the nutshell version,” Hailey told him dryly. Blaine resumed pacing, cursing under his breath.

All his life he’d been taught that his was the weaker half. It was obvious, wasn’t it? Dominants didn’t sicken and die the way subs did. No, they became cranky and aggressive, not unconscious in a hospital. 

But Blueblood subs didn’t get sub weakness. That’s what the rumors all said, anyway. What none of the rumors addressed was ‘why’. No one ever said that the reason they didn’t get ill was because they were born from proper Doms, whose genetics didn’t foster that primal, terrible flaw. 

“This is unreal,” he muttered.

“Blaine,” Hailey called softly. Blaine either didn’t hear her or ignored his Dom as his pacing became faster and more erratic. 

Hailey sat up. “Blaine. Stop.” The order had her full power behind it. He felt it hit him, the rush of command pheromones flooding his pores. He could no more ignore his Dom’s order than he could stop breathing. Blaine froze. 

“Kneel for me,” Hailey commanded, standing up from the bed. 

Blaine slid to the floor, bowing his head, hands on his knees. He was blowing like a racehorse, flushed and so very angry. A lifetime of submitting to men that he may or may not particularly have really wanted, just so he could function like a normal human being. Nights of crippling chills and nausea, the inevitable shakes born of too long living alone. Just because somewhere back in the middle ages the powerful wanted to be even more elitist, the precious High blood bastards… 

Hailey’s hands touch his face, her fingers carding through his hair. “Easy, love. Easy. Slow, deep breaths. Calm yourself, Blaine. It’s okay.” Hailey knelt in front of him, filling his senses with her Dominance. He breathed in, inhaling her scent, allowing her to fill him with peace. Slowly his heart stopped its frantic beating, his brain slowed until he could think rationally. 

Blaine sighed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead into his Dom’s neck, letting her pet and soothe. 

“It’s okay,” Hailey murmured. “This is ancient history. Many, many centuries have come and gone. Getting excited about it wont’ alter the facts.”

That was true. It was well in the past. Blaine still thought the Doms should have admitted their role in all this, instead of sweeping it under the ‘that’s just how it is’ rug. The unfairness of it all grated. 

But this moment, with Hailey holding him and giving him direction and peace? This was being a sub, too. It wasn’t all bad, or even a little bad. She ruled him, controlled him, sure. But she always did it with respect, without ever making him feel like he was less. And she gave as much as she took. Gave him safety, and security, and the satisfaction of knowing he’d pleased her with his body and his obedience. That was as it should be.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to get so riled up.”

“It’s okay. I knew you wouldn’t exactly love finding out. But it is what it is, yeah?” He looked up to see her rueful smile. That was always one of her least favorite phrases. She thought it was fatalist and condescending. 

Blaine chuckled, nuzzling into her neck. “Yeah. It is what it is. Fucking Doms, though…”

“Well, yeah. But now you know. If you go back through the history texts you can see where the blank spots are. It’s all there.”

He probably would, later. Right now it was nighttime and he wanted to go bed. Blaine made to stand and Hailey let him, smiling.

They climbed back into bed together, tucking in under the covers. Blaine chuckled when he felt pressure from two different spots on the bed. “These cats are rotten,” he told Hailey, yawning.

“And whose fault is that?”

“They were spoiled demons long before I came along,” Blaine said defensively. “You know, you never did get to the part where you told me why you can make subs whole.”

“Did I forget that part? Ah well, another day,” Hailey told him. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night.”

Blaine nodded sleepily. He wouldn’t push. But Hailey knew history, as he was sure the Hight bloods taught it in their schools. And she was an incredibly potent Dom. It wasn’t all that difficult a deduction. He wondered what Hailey had done to get kicked out of the Big Kid’s club. But that, he imagined, was a very private tale. He could wait.


	10. A Brief Interlude of Silliness or The Return of Nightbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief snapshot in time of how Hailey and Blaine's day to day lives work as a bonded pair. Timeline it about a few months into their bond. It is not at all a necessary step in advancing the plot. It is however, quite short and incurably ridiculous. Happy Friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up early from my pre-work nap and this was in my head. So now it's in yours, too. Hugs!

Blaine eyed his target warily. His plan wasn’t without risk, but what in this great wide world that was worth doing wasn’t? And yes, he had failed before. But he was steadfast. He would persevere.

He peered around the corner, silent as the Ninja. There she was. Exactly where she’d been for the last half hour, sitting quietly in the couch. One might think she was sleeping, if one were an amateur.

But Blaine had years of reading the smallest gesture or micro-expression from any number of Dominants. He was a master of body language. Gathering himself, he slid into the room on socked feet, silent as a fox approaching the hen house. 

Here his courage faltered, as it had several times before. But no, today he was resolute, he would do this. He was a great warrior…no, not a warrior. A hero. He was Blaine, Superhero for Good and Bringer of Peace. No, that was far too great a mouthful. It would never fit on a comic book cover. He was silent, a leaf on the wind, a creature of boundless daring-do. He was…NIGHTBIRD!

Blaine approached the couch with practiced caution, eyeing his goal. She still seemed to be asleep, but she’d caught him out that way before. Oh, she was awake, all right. He could see it in the tilt of her head, the way her muscles were just a little too tense as she lay curled on the couch cushion. But Blaine had her number. Oh, yes. He was wise, planned ahead, and did not gamble lightly. 

Clutching his weapon of choice in one hand, Blaine slithered over to the couch, dropping to his knees to crawl the last few remaining feet. His body twitched ever so slightly as adrenaline of Fight or Flight coursed through him. Relentless, he continued his approach. He could do this. He was Nightbird. 

Blaine was now mere inches away. He raised his hand, settling his offering before the alter of his target with the grace of Indiana Jones exchanging a bag of sand for the golden idol. In retrospect, that may not have been a perfect metaphor. 

Sudden pain lanced his arm, making Blaine scream and fall back on his butt, hastily scuttling back on all fours in a graceless crab-walk. Blood flowed down his arm in thin red ribbons from the three long gashes that had appeared in his flesh as if by magic.

“Damn it, Poet!” He yelped, looking at the claw marks and clutching his half-dismembered arm to his chest. The cat looked balefully back at him, yellow eyes slitted, her silky, coal-black ears flattened against her kitty skull. To emphasize her opinion, Poet hissed, flashing her tiny pearl-white fangs at him. 

“You are such an idiot.” 

Blaine looked indignantly over towards the breakfast bar where Hailey casually reclined on a barstool, feet propped on the counter. His Dom had been there for some time, sipping coffee, watching Blaine futilely attempt (again), to make friends with the household’s crankiest occupant. To accentuate her point, Hailey had the big medical kit sitting on the counter next to her coffee. 

“You’ll see,” Blaine declared stoutly. “One day she’ll learn to love me for the adorable gem that I am.” He waved his savaged arm a little, subtly reminding the Dom that her treasured submissive lay severely injured and bleeding on the floor.

“Whatever you say,” Hailey replied with a properly dramatic eye-roll. She took a final drink of her coffee, then walked over and put a hand under Blaine’s armpit, pulling him to his feet. 

“Okay, Adorable Gem, up you go. You know the rules. Into the bedroom with you.’ 

Blaine allowed himself to be assisted to his feet. He would make friends with that cat some day, damn it. He was a patient man, though Hailey preferred the term ‘incurably obstinate’. He glanced ruefully at the reddened cat scratches scoring his arm. She was probably right 

Blaine headed for the bathroom to clean the arm with chlorhexidine in preparation for Hailey to dress it for him. Rules were rules, after all. In this case, any minor injury Blaine sustained from ‘acute failure to heed the common sense all people were (supposedly) born with’ were to be handled a certain way. Specifically, Blaine was to lie completely naked on the bed while he was tended to, on his belly if the wound’s location allowed for it. 

Hailey had painstakingly explained to him that if he insisted on making poor life choices that she would have to deal with, she wanted to do so while staring at his ass, so that she could remember why she put up with him. Blaine supposed that was fair. 

Regardless, there were far worse ways to spend his afternoon than by getting a good, old-fashioned spanking. His cock stirred, heated thoughts on the perfect sound of the crack of skin on skin making his mouth water. Not that Hailey had promised him a spanking per se, but he was certain with a little surreptitious wiggling at just the right time he’d get the Dominant to see things his way.

He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Poet chewed away at the thick bits of bacon he’d set on the couch in front of her. Blaine grinned in silent victory. This was the third time he’d attempted to curry favor with the petite demoness, but it was the first time she’d actually accepted his bribe. Oh, Kitten Villainous, you've screwed up, he thought gleefully. He had finally found her kryptonite. Some day, in the not too distant future, Good would prevail!

But first, he needed to get his scratches tended to before he dripped blood on the carpet. Maybe he should reconsider naming himself after a creature that cats considered prey.  
\-----------------------------------


	11. It's Not All A Walk In the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months into the bond.  
> Warning: mention of het sex. Also, Drama. The plot moves merrily along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I stand on my toes and peer really hard, I can see the end! I cut a few chapters and combined others, so this is going to have far fewer chapters than I originally thought. Mention of a scene, but it's in Blaine-reminiscence.

 

(3 months)

Blaine slid his suit jacket off, neatly folding it over one arm. It looked fantastic on him, and felt even better, but the outer jacket was really too hot to wear it while walking about outside. The suit was a gift from his Dom, a reward for landing a very promising interview with some people interested in using his music in an upcoming movie score. 

Blaine had fallen in love with the suit the moment he saw it sitting innocuously on the hanger at his bedroom door. He didn’t recognize the outfit’s label, ‘Hummel Designs’, though Hailey had informed him the designer was a good friend of hers. She added that the designer had just completed a photo shoot with Vogue and was going to be featured on one of the upcoming covers. Blaine wasn’t surprised, if this striking suit was an example of the man’s talent.

He glanced over at his reflection in one of the shop windows as he walked past. Yep, the suit was tailored to perfection. Blaine turned left and walked through the gate into the small park near the house, opting to take the long way home since it was such a nice day. It also gave him time to allow his mind to wander as he thought back on the interview. 

Hailey would want to hear details as well as his overall impressions of how it had gone. He wanted to have a concise review ready for her. Also, it seemed a shame to be inside when the weather was actually in a good mood. Maybe when he got home he’d change clothes and root around in the garden for a while. 

Blaine was sufficiently lost in thought that he didn’t notice the man walking the other direction until they’d collided.

“Oof! I’m terribly sorry,” Blaine apologized immediately. “Sir,” he belatedly tacked on when the man’s body language made it clear that he was a Dom. Strange. Blaine’s sub radar should have pegged that instinctively. 

“As you should be, clumsy. Why, if you were my sub, wait….Blaine?”

Blaine had turned his eyes politely to the ground to endure the lecture in good form, but he raised his gaze when he heard his name. His eyes widened as he took in the handsome middle-aged gentleman standing in front of him. 

“Tony Gibbs?” Blaine asked incredulously. He wouldn’t have pegged the hard core New Yorker capable of straying this far from his beloved Manhattan. 

Tony had been one of Blaine’s previous Doms…he thought back; about two years ago. Taking the man in, Blaine decided his memory must be failing him. He remembered Tony to be firmly among the top five most potent Doms he’d partnered with.

Blaine actually stayed in their bond longer than he’d really preferred, almost 6 months, for that very reason. Well, that and Tony wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes, with his bright blue eyes and TV-ready smile. It was odd, though. Tony’s Dom vibe didn’t feel nearly as impressive as Blaine recalled. He hadn't even noticed that the other man was a Dominant until he really started paying attention

“It’s good to see you, Blaine,” Tony purred, resting a hand gently on his forearm. “Very good. You look fantastic.”

Blaine blinked, subtly shifting away from the man’s touch. It was a tad more familiar than was appropriate, all things considered. Blaine hadn’t invited contact and their bond had never been particularly deep. Certainly not enough to warrant such an assuming touch years later.

Tony raised his eyebrow when he noticed Blaine’s subtle sidestepping, but politely let his hand drop. “That’s a very elegant suit that you're wearing. Special occasion?”

Blaine smiled, reminded of the morning’s success. “I had an important meeting today. The suit was a gift. From my Dom,” he clarified, emphasizing the last word. 

“I was told I’d invite success if I looked successful.” He glanced down at his body, smiling softly. “It was meant to instill confidence.”

“Yes. I bet that was his only reason,” Tony told him, eyeing Blaine’s body appreciatively, the stirrings of heat in his eyes. 

Blaine shrugged. “It’s not like it’s a bad thing if Melaine enjoys looking at me in it.” He didn’t understand why Tony was being this way. The man could be as possessive as any Dom, but he’d always been good about respecting limits. 

“Melaine? Your current Dominant is a female? Such a waste of your talents, Blaine.” Tony made a tskk noise and leaned forward, invading Blaine’s personal space once again. “Why don’t you come walk with me for a while? We can reminisce about old times.”

“I don’t think that would be appropriate, Sir,” Blaine replied firmly, staring the man in the eyes. He had no intention of respectfully dropping his gaze when the Dom was behaving this rudely. “Melaine doesn’t share.” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Tony purred, smiling. “Come now. I can fulfill you in ways no woman can. Surely you remember.” Tony’s eyes bored into Blaine, radiating Dominance and compelling him to obey. Blaine felt it, but wasn’t particularly impressed. He kept his gaze up and back straight.

“Thank you, but I’m not interested, Sir. Besides, if I’m remembering it right, weren’t you the one who dissolved our bond so you could take on that nineteen-year old barista you found?” 

“A mistake I’m trying to rectify right now,” Tony argued, frowning when Blaine didn’t back down by so much as a hair. “You’re all man, my beauty. Much more tempting than that boy was, however exuberant his youth.” Tony reached for him again.

Blaine took several steps back. “I’m not ‘your’ anything, Tony. And I’m leaving now,” Blaine said. He suited actions to words, giving the Dom blocking his path a wide berth as he walked a wide circle around him.

“Fine. But remember this moment the next time you’re in bed with that she-Dom of yours and you’re left unsatisfied and yearning for real cock,” Tony told him caustically. “My number hasn’t changed.”

“Oh, and Blaine,” Tony called as Blaine walked quickly away. “When you do come back to me, and you will, it had better be crawling.”

Blaine stiffened his spine. He didn’t crawl. Okay, Blaine amended, he rarely crawled, though there had been a time or two in his weaker phases…okay and that time a month ago for Hailey, but to be fair she was holding a pizza in one hand and his favorite vibrator in the other. He’d certainly never allowed himself to be that vulnerable for a Dominant like this one.

“Tony, what is wrong with you?” Blaine asked, turning around to face the Dom, honestly baffled. “You’ve never acted this way before.”

“And you’ve never been such a poorly behaved sub. Tell your Melaine that if she decides you need to be re-educated on your proper place, she can give me a call.”

“Hailey has no trouble handling me,” Blaine told him stiffly. 

“Hailey?”

“She’s my Dom. Now, please excuse me.” Blaine hesitated. “Maybe you should visit a clinic or something, Tony. You’re better than this,” he told the Dom earnestly. 

Tony blinked at the gentle chastisement, shaking his head as if to clear it. He dropped his eyes to the sidewalk. “Yeah. I…you’re right. I must be really off my game. Been a few weeks since I was with a sub. I’m sorry, Blaine.” Still shaking his head, Tony turned and walked swiftly away.  
\-----------

Blaine was still thinking about his meeting hours later with Tony when Hailey got home from work. He’d changed out of his amazing suit, carefully hanging it up in the closet. 

Now, he leaned against the couch, arms crossed over his chest, wearing his tiny black boy shorts, his usual starting outfit when Hailey played with him. Blaine was feeling anxious and couldn’t seem to get comfortable in his own skin. He hoped Hailey would be of a mood to do something to help him settle, maybe even do a scene. 

“Blaine? Are you home? How was your…” Hailey cocked her head seeing Blaine waiting for her

“It went well, thank you Melaine.” 

“Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?”

“No,” Blaine replied, eyes trained to the floor. “I’m fine.”

She frowned. “And you said your interview went well?”

“Yes. Very well. They said that they expected to be calling me shortly.”

She nodded. “Okay. We’re talking later. Extensively,” Hailey told him seriously.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She blew out a breath, and moved to set her purse and backpack on the side table by the door. When she came back to him, Hailey was all Dom. She eyed him critically.

“Terrible posture. That won’t do at all. Quit slouching and stand up properly.”

Blaine stood to his full height, arms at rest at his side, head bowed, eyes trained to the floor. He waited patiently for the next order, heart beginning to race with anticipation as the early stages of a scene unfolded. 

He felt the gears in his head finally slow and he was able to think clearly, Hailey orders slicing through the miasma clouding his mind. Blaine was silent, letting his body language tell his Dominant how grateful he was, how badly he needed this. 

“Do you need to use the bathroom? Or get a drink? Because in about 10 minutes, going anywhere isn’t going to be an option for you for a good long while.” 

Blaine did need to use the bathroom a little, but it was hardly pressing. He’d rather wait. “I’m okay, Melaine.” 

Hailey walked slowly around his body, looking him over, not touching. Blaine swallowed, the tendrils of heat and desire pooling in his belly. He felt the first hint of deep submission begin to take over. He shivered.

Hailey pressed up against his back. “It’s okay, Pretty one. You can let go; I’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

Blaine obeyed. He sagged a little with relief as he was finally able to turn the gears in his brain off altogether. He didn’t need to think anymore; he was Hailey’s now, completely.

“Go to my bedroom,” she commanded, fueling the order with a heady dose of intoxicating Dominance. “Lie on the bed on your stomach, arms and legs spread and ready to be bound. You will wait there until I come in.”

“Yes, Melaine,” Blaine whispered. He didn’t know why, didn’t worry himself with thinking on it, (that would come much later), but when he moved to obey Hailey’s orders, he dropped to his knees and crawled.

\---------------------------------------------

(A brief Hailey interlude)

Hailey watched Blaine leave, concern tempering the desire that always flared when she had a mostly-naked Blaine in the throes of submission. It was a thing of beauty when he yielded to her this deeply, and his raw need called to her in ways very few others did. 

But this, the state he was in, that wasn’t normal. The crawling was a big, shiny clue. Blaine had gone to all fours for her before, but it was usually a calculated maneuver on his part, either to manipulate or in fun, or those rare times that he was astute enough to understand that she needed it. 

He was prideful for a submissive, and didn’t typically find satisfaction in this type of display. His willingness to humble his body to this level was an example of the trust they shared and a gift. Hailey was so very Dominant. Sometimes she needed her sub’s complete obeisance to quiet the constant roar inside her body and Blaine, the wonderful, dutiful submissive that he was, obliged. 

Blaine understood her, and was strong enough to give her what she needed; to make himself open and completely vulnerable, trusting that she’d never use her true strength against him. That unquestioning faith was precious, something she would never take for granted. 

But this wasn’t anything like those scenarios. Hailey hadn’t asked complete submission from him, didn’t need it now. Whatever had left Blaine such a mess inside, he needed to be taken down, completely owned. Well, she could certainly do that. And later, once she got his screwed back on right, they would be doing some serious talking. 

Hailey went to the kitchen and got a drink of water, emptying the glass in rapid gulps. Her mind turned to her extensive collection of options. Ropes for sure, and a gag, maybe a spreader bar. She’d need something large to fill his ass, big enough to stuff it to the point of aching. Definitely a flogger; one of the light ones, though. Sometimes Blaine worried too much during impact play and had a hard time staying under That was completely counter-productive. Humming to herself, she set the glass aside and headed to her room and the sub waiting within. This was going to be fun.  
\---------------------

(Two hours later)

Blaine groaned. Everything hurt. His balls ached from the constant stimulation of the vibrating ring and the unrelenting pull from the swinging weights. His ass throbbed in time with his heartbeat. The small plug they’d started with hadn’t kept him nearly stretched enough for the massive strap on dildo Hailey had used to take him. ‘The Dragon’ was their largest strap on toy. The dildo was bright purple and lined with ridges and bumps. She’d made him take it hard, too, his body bound tight ankle to wrist, legs locked wide on a spreader bar, ass sharply angled into the air. The weights strung to his balls swayed with every thrust into his body, an endless pendulum that swung in counterpoint to her thrusts.

His jaw ached. She’d put him on his back at some point, he was fuzzy on the when, still bound, limbs in the air, and sat on his face, thighs locked around his head, making him eat her out until he was dizzy and panting for air.

When he’d finally, finally come, he’d be strung out, begging words he didn’t know he was saying, with four of her fingers up his ass, her other hand working over his cock hard and fast, ordering him to orgasm for her. She’d shoved a prostate wand up his ass before he completely finished coming, leaving it vibrating inside him up to and beyond the point of painful over-sensitivity. He’d begged then, too. 

Blaine’s back was hot and throbbed, though not terribly, from the flogger. She’d wielded it expertly, with just enough pressure to make him really feel it, but never so much that it became truly painful. He had no idea how long she’d made him ride that knife’s edge of pleasure-pain before turning her attention to his balls. And his nipples. God, he wasn’t a shirt again…ever.

Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this wrung-out. His Dom had worked him to exhaustion, cooled him down, and started right from the beginning again, repeating the process at least twice that he remembered, though he was a little hazy about the details. 

“Back with me, Tiger?” Hailey asked teasingly. Blaine was on his belly, half in her lap, arms wrapped tight around her waist.

“No,” Blaine replied petulantly. “And I don’t want to be. Everything aches where you are.” Hailey chuckled. 

Blaine didn’t mind the ache, welcomed it, even, which his Dom knew quite well. He’d needed to be thoroughly taken down, and she had certainly seen to that. He felt so much better. Of course, now Hailey would expect him to talk about it. He’d rather take a bullwhip. 

He told her that, too, just because, which earned him a firm smack to his already sore ass. “Keep pushing it,” she told him. “Because I’m certainly game for another round.”

Blaine shivered in her arms. He was in no way, shape or form, ready to do that again any time soon. Even a watered down version. But Hailey wasn’t bluffing, and if she decided to have him again, he’d find it in his exhausted body to obey. Maybe he should consider behaving instead. Yes, that was really a much better idea. 

“I ran into an old Dom of mine,” Blaine told her, sighing. “And, I don’t know. He was really weird. First he was fine, nice and all. Then he started flirting pretty heavily, and when I politely rebuffed his advances he got a little…mean, I guess.”

“Mean how?” Hailey asked carefully. 

“Not, like, physically,” he rushed to reassure her, recognizing that tone. It was Hailey's special ‘someone is in desperate need of having several fingers broken’ voice. 

“It’s not a big deal, Hailey. It was just strange. At first it was all good. We exchanged polite hello’s, basic stuff. Then he started getting really possessive and pushy, which is odd for him. Tony was always demanding, but he never so much as looked at someone unless he was certain that wanted him to be looking.” 

Blaine shrugged. “He’s attractive and leaks charisma from his pores. He’s never been one to get handsy or poach. He doesn't need to be. Subs line up for a chance to be his.” Blaine certainly had. And they’d had a good, long run together, too. He’d had no regrets. 

“But…” Hailey pushed gently, not looking even a little annoyed that Blaine was speaking favorably about another Dom. 

“But, I don’t know. Tony started giving orders, and grabbed my arm when I didn’t immediately obey. He was trying to Dom me, right there in the park. It was like he felt like he had to put me in my place, or something. That’s not like him.” 

Blaine dropped his head, leaning into his Dom. “The worst part of it all, though, was that I didn’t even know where my place was. I had to remind myself to display basic respect. What’s up with that? I’m a sub; he’s a Dom. Hell, he used to be my Dom. It should be instinctive. What’s wrong with me?” He looked up at her, letting the fear and confusion he still felt from meeting Tony show on his face.

"Blaine," Hailey chided gently. "You know exactly what's going on. There is not a thing wrong with you." 

No. There was nothing at all wrong with him. Blaine sighed, snuggling into his Dom. He could no longer deny what he'd subconsciously known all along. Hailey had done exactly what she said she'd do, what he'd literally begged her for. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he felt a chill not related to the cold, or craved food beyond mere hunger. He was more fit than he'd been in his entire life. He had muscle mass. Genuine muscle, not just a nice flex. He had real six-pack abs and arms that any gym-bunny Dom would proudly describe as 'pythons'. 

Nothing about Tony had changed. He was still the same Dom he'd always been, and a normal sub would have responded automatically to his Dominance. But not Blaine. Not anymore, anyway. Because he wasn't a normal submissive. He met with a powerful Dom like Tony, and Blaine didn't even notice it. What had he become? And that, right there, was the heart of his turmoil. A massive part of Blaine’s self image was tied to his identity as a submissive. Who was he, if not that? Blaine didn't know. And not knowing terrified him.

Hailey had waited patiently for him to to think it through, but when he gave in to the deluge of conflicting emotions tearing at him and began to cry in ernest, she decided it was time to interfere. “Easy, babe. You're okay. You're the same person you were this morning. Or a week ago, or a month. You are still you, Love." 

Blaine swallowed back his tears, hugging her desperately. She was right. Fundamentally, he was still the same person he had always been. The only thing thing that had really changed was how he perceived himself. Well, that and he would never again have to submit to someone he disliked, or be bullied by someone just because of their status. He would never be forced to seek out a stranger to Dominate him just so that he could maintain his basic health. Definite perks. There was literally nothing wrong with him anymore. He'd been born broken, and now he was fixed. Blaine was finally as he was meant to be. Whole.

"Thank you, Hailey," he whispered. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, and giving me this amazing gift. Thank you for being my Dominant." Hailey hugged back tightly, kissing his forehead where he was tucked up against her. 

And being Hailey, she had to ruin the beautiful, moving moment by being a complete ass. "Well, touching Hallmark moment aside, I don't think you need to worry about your status. I think the last few hours have proven conclusively that you are very much a submissive. Or was that someone else bound and writhing on my bed?”

Blaine laughed, letting the last residual tension from his revelation go. “No, my aching ass is pretty sure that was me.”

“Glad to hear it. Because if there’s someone else out there that begs that prettily then I may need to…”

Blaine surged forward, covering her tiny body with his own. “That part was most definitely me.” He leaned down, kissing her intently. Her tongue filled his mouth, demanding. He obliged, deepening the kiss until she was panting beneath him.

“No one begs for you the way I do,” he murmured into her ear, soft lips teasing at the sensitive hot spot just below the lobe. “You reduce me to a strung out, shivery mess of submissive goo, and I need so badly that my world is narrowed to the sensations I’m drowning in, but only because you want me to feel them, teetering on that precipice, waiting for your word to decide my fate.” 

Hailey groaned, cutting him off with a fierce, demanding kiss. She gripped him and rolled them so that she kneeling over his body, pinning his crossed wrists over his head. “You’re a monster, did you know that?” 

Blaine chuckled, eyes lit with mirth and a touch of heat. He loved that he could do this to her. Get her so wild and riled up by words alone. Making Hailey laugh, gasp in pleasure, pant with spent exertion after he’d thoroughly satisfied her, even a simple ‘good boy’ for doing as she told him. Nothing in his life had ever made him feel so good and right as making this Dom happy. 

And that was exactly as it should be for a submissive, he realized with relief. He was still himself, perhaps just a little more…discriminating. Of course, his friends would tell him that wasn’t possible. 

“That voice of yours needs to be registered as a lethal weapon,” Hailey told him breathlessly, her smile blinding.

“Me?” He gave her his best innocent gaze. “I don’t know what you mean. You seemed a little confused is all, and I thought I’d help clarify…oof.”

Hailey had moved, using one bent knee to apply pressure to his diaphragm. She reached off to the side and grabbed one of the discarded ropes. She swiftly tied his wrists together, then threaded the rope through the solid wooden slats of the headboard, looping the free end around his bound wrists and tying a neat square knot.

“Uh huh,” she told him. “You were just ‘helping.’ Well, now you get to help me with something else.” She reached behind her, taking his flaccid cock in hand, slowly teasing the wasted organ.

Blaine groaned. “Melaine, no. Please, no. I’m exhausted. And sore. After that last orgasm, there’s no way I’ll be getting hard anytime soon.”

“You should have considered that before you decided to tease,” Hailey replied unsympathetically. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you ready for me in no time. And then I can enjoy a nice, long ride. Feel me Blaine,” her voice darkened, clearly making it an order. 

Hailey had impossible control when it came to releasing Dom juice, and Blaine knew she was flooding his body with pheromones, forcing his body to obey. His cock gave a feeble twitch in response to the command, and he knew she’d get him hard sooner or later. Okay, sooner, he thought in resignation as she slid down his body, licking across the head of his cock. 

He whimpered, slowly hardening in her grip. Hailey chuckled, her warm breath a tease against his sensitive flesh. Blaine grabbed at the rope binding him, tugging hard, the restraint only fueling the desire pooling low in his belly. 

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a good, old-fashioned Fairy Tale! Because Princesses are in, right now.


	12. Once Upon a Time, There was a Lovely Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey Rain O'Neil. The girl, the myth, the legend. But really, here's why.

Much later, she untied him, allowing Blaine to stretch and relax while she retreated to the kitchen to make sandwiches for dinner. That was fine with Blaine. There was no way in the ‘verse he’d be moving any time soon.

Blaine was loose and sore in the best of ways, but he didn’t really care for the idea of doing anything that involved moving from the bed. When Hailey declared they were calling it an early night he was happy to obey.

He was even happier when she produced a warmed bottle of massage oil and ordered him to lay on his belly, still very much naked, limbs splayed and loose. 

“Relax, my Beauty. You’ve earned a reward for all I put you through this afternoon.”

“Damn straight, I did,” he told her, eyes closed as he waited for his much deserved pampering. “Men my age just aren’t meant to come that many times. Owie!.” 

She’d lightly smacked his sore butt, reminding him why being cheeky may not be in his best interest at the moment. 

“Sorry?” he ventured, relaxing when Hailey began rubbing his temples, her fingers using just the right pressure to relieve any residual tension.

“Keep up the lip and you will be.” 

He chuckled.

They were silent for a while, Blaine sinking into the simple bliss of his Dom’s sure hands caring for him, the massage all the sweeter since he’d earned it. 

“Once upon a time,” Hailey began out of the blue as she moved to his neck. “There was a sub princess.” Blaine roused himself enough to listen, curious about where she was going with this. 

“And, as is the way with princesses, she led an incredibly spoiled, sheltered life. Her parents were very clear about her rules; she was never leave home without her family or a duly appointed escort. She was never to meet strangers, and only socialize with approved members of Court. 

To the surprise of no one who actually knew her, the Princess found herself incredibly bored with the prim and proper Dominants carefully selected to court her. One night, she defied her parent’s orders and snuck away into the darkness in search of a rowdy Friday night.”

Blaine made a noise to signal he was paying attention, but didn’t interrupt.

“The princess snuck out of her castle, far away from protective eyes. With a wave of her magic wand and a quick ‘Bibbity bobbity Uber’ she summoned her coach.” Blaine chuckled.

“Dressed to be noticed, with daddy’s Visa and a shiny new fake ID in her little black clutch, she headed for the nearest club.” 

“How old was this princess?” Blaine asked curiously.

“Newly turned sixteen.”

“Oof,” Blaine said. 

“Indeed. Anyway, the Princess went out seeking attention and found it, in abundance. As the moon wanes overhead, she dances and drinks and generally has a rollicking good time. The night gives way to very early morning, and she sits at the bar stool that is her throne for the night, sipping at her last call, and surveying her devoted followers. 

“A young man, whose ID is NOT fake, catches her attention. This one is a true Irish rover, his lilting accent as intoxicating as the Long Island Ice Tea she sips. Lean and long, with a ready quip and a saucy wink; he was absolutely no Prince Charming. But as far as Prince For-Right-Now’s go, he was more than sufficient.” 

“They go back to his place, and have a marvelous time together. And by the dawn’s early light she sneaks back home, ninja stealthy and positively effervescent after her wild night of forbidden debauchery among the commoners.” 

“And they all lived happily after,” Blaine supplied. He groaned in pleasure when Hailey moved to his shoulders, gradually working her way down his left arm. 

“Well, they might well have,” Hailey conceded. “Except genuine stealthy ninjas remember to use birth control.” 

“Oops.”

“Ah huh. So, three months later, Princess Darling has some ‘splaining to do. And she comes clean. Pretty diamond tears down flow down her peach pink cheeks as she soulfully admits her transgressions to her family.”

“You’re really rocking the adjectives,” Blaine commented, though he knew better than to sass. 

“Do you want to hear this story or not?” Hailey demanded.

“Yes. I’m sorry. The very picture of contrition, that’s me. Please continue.”

“Maybe I should go grab my Thesaurus from the other room,” Hailey mused.

“Oh, god no. No more adjectives. And don’t stop touching me,” Blaine wiggled beneath her to make his point. “This is my reward,” he reminded her.

She sighed. “You are such a brat.” Her tone was warm and fond, making Blaine smile into his pillow. 

“So what happened next?” he asked eagerly. Blaine was a sucker for a good story.

“Well, the King and Queen did as they should; even a bastard baby is still royalty, after all. Nine months and change after that fateful night, an older couple living in a village far from the castle hears a knock at their door. It’s late at night, and the pair are duly cautious when they open the door. A dapper, well-to-do man that they’ve never seen before stands at their porch. 

“Do they know where their son is?’ The dapper Gentleman asks. No, of course they don’t. He’s a rover, after all. They’ve not seen their boy in over a year.

The Dapper gentleman thinks on that for a moment, then reaches a decision. He steps forward into the glow of the porch light to reveal the bundle of blankets cradled in his arms. 

“Would they be willing to take on the task of raising their grandson?’ He asks. ‘Money for his care will be provided in abundance. The only rule is that they never seek out the mother.”

“So, the baby; the older couple took her?” Blaine asked. “Oh, god, right there. That’s…that feels perfect, thank you.” Hailey chuckled and dug her thumbs into a resistant muscle in Blaine’s lower back.

“Yes, they took him,” Hailey answered. “And the sum that magically appeared in their bank account was a veritable pot o’ gold, more than sufficient to care for the baby, and retire on besides.”

Blaine blinked in surprise at the pronoun. He’d thought that he knew where this story was going. 

“The couple raised the child with care and love like the good people they where. He was family, after all.

“Fast forward several years. The boy’s best friend in all the world is the girl who lives next door. But she was sickly. Her mother was a weak Dom, even by conventional standards, and the little girl was hit particularly hard with childhood sub-ills.”

Blaine flinched. Young subs sometimes had trouble with sub-ills, particularly if they didn’t have a strong source of Dom pheromone at home. Dominant teachers at the kindergarten level were preferable for that very reason, but the desire to nurture in that way was more a sub thing. Most Doms that chose to teach did so at the collegiate level. If the sub child managed to survive until puberty, they usually did okay. 

“The boy took to spending all of his free time at his friend’s house, playing games, watching movies, keeping her company.” 

“Did she die?” Blaine asked. They almost always did when they got that sick that young.

“Well, it was the expected outcome. The severity of the girl’s ills suggested she should weaken and fade over the next few months. But she didn’t fade. Impossibly, she got better. Not just better, she positively thrived. By the time she turned seven, the little girl was the loveliest, brightest submissive child in the neighborhood. The general assumption was that she had simply been miss-cast and was actually a Dom who’d gotten some other illness.”

Blaine nodded in understanding. That did happen from time to time. Before they hit puberty, kids weren’t sufficiently developed for a definitive label. “Was she a Dom, then?”

“Nope. The girl was all sub. Strong, though. Another odd thing, as she got better her father started to feel pretty good, too. He assumed it was the joy and relief from watching his daughter heal. But he noticed, later, once he didn’t have to focus quite so intently on his child, that he rarely felt cold anymore. He was a married sub, so he shouldn’t Weaken by any means, but as I said, his wife wasn’t particularly potent.”

Even mated subs lived with sub chills and hunger, still got the shakes, Blaine knew. It was just a part of being submissive. He choked back the familiar resentment he’d felt since he’d learned that it shouldn’t have been that way.

“Not only did he feel good, he started looking pretty good as well. Other Doms took notice, stopped him when he walked, sometimes propositioning him right there in the street. One or two suggested that if he considered leaving his wife he’d find himself nicely tended.”

“Did he?”

“Oh, no. He married for love. There was no one for him but her,” Hailey smiled a little wistfully. 

“But now that they knew to look, the boy’s parents realized that the other subs in his school group did were better off than those of other classes, and his closest friends positively shone. He was always invited to parties and outings.” 

“The other parents weren’t blind. They decided the boy was a rarely potent Dominant child, and radiated increased pheromones even at just seven years old. It happens, sometimes. Events were created, with the boy’s parent’s full consent, to keep him in frequent company with the subs his age.”

“So, this lost boy Prince, he made them better?” Blaine asked. “The other sub kids?”

“Not better,” Hailey corrected. “Complete. By the time he was nine, the little Prince had made all the kids in his class, as well as a number of their submissive parents and more than a few teachers, Whole.” 

Blaine whistled.

“Indeed. Well, such things don’t go unnoticed,” Hailey continued. “One late evening, the older couple heard a knock at their door. They didn’t think much of it. Frantic parents of sick submissive kids often came to them at all hours asking them to bring their son by.”

“But it wasn’t a desperate parent this time. It was the same dark and dapper man who’d appeared at their door nine years ago with a newborn infant.”

“He came for the Prince,” Blaine predicted. “When they heard what he could do, they came back for him.”

Hailey scooted down, her progress down Blaine’s naked body having reached his ass. “This is my favorite part,” she purred, massaging his pert behind. 

She’d switched from massage oil to something numbing that smelled of aloe since that section of skin was particularly sensitive right now, Blaine noticed in appreciation. That flogger had been merciless, but his cock seemed to love it; the damn thing had been rock hard the whole time Hailey kept at him. 

Blaine laughed softly at his Dom, wiggling his hips for her amusement. He liked having his ass massaged, but the ego stroke was nice as a well. And he’d earned it.

“So did they give the Prince back?” Blaine asked.

“No. The man hadn’t come to take the boy. It was the opposite, in fact. He had another infant in his arms, offering the family the same amount if they’d raise this granddaughter, as well.”

“That Princess was a bit of a hussy,” Blaine observed. “Wait, shouldn’t she be married? She’d be what, twenty-three?”

“She should and she was. High bloods have it better than the rest of us in a lot of ways. But they also have restrictions that we don’t. When everything you are is dependent on blood, who breeds with whom is pretty intensely regulated. Being gay is fine, but men are typically required to formally marry a woman, or at the least, sire at least a child or two.”

Blaine frowned. That didn’t seem fair. True, he was a gay man in a relationship with a woman, but that was his decision, and Hailey was a wonderful Dom. He certainly had no complaints. 

“Do you know what happened with her back at the, umm, ‘Castle’?” He ventured.

Hailey sighed, moving down to start on the twitchy muscles of his calves. “I do. The Princess remained fond of her rover, and continued to see him off and on. She married where her parents directed, to a man of similar status and tastes. They had two children together who were proven to be their own. The happy couple had done their duty to their families, and their marriage was convenient and uncomplicated. Hubby left her to her dalliances, and she left him to his lover, a third son of some Family, who’s breeding potential wasn’t so scrupulously guarded.”

Hailey shrugged. “The thing is, High bloods aren't exactly pure as the driven snow. They're pretty and powerful, and quite prone to going off the reservation for an occasional fling. Half-breed kids from High bloods aren’t uncommon, but they aren't anything special. Maybe a little potent for a Dom, or compelling for a sub, but for the most part they’re normal. But our Princess had a child with a common man and the Blood ran true. That’s incredibly rare, nearly unheard of, in fact.”

“There aren’t all that many High Bloods,” Blaine said, thinking it through. “And they’ve been pairing nearly exclusively with other High bloods for generations.”

“They do the best they can,” Hailey told him, following his train of thought. “Send a lot of their kids oversees and stuff. But it can be a challenge to keep cousins from other cousins. There's not exactly an overabundance of genetic diversity, you know?” 

Blaine nodded. “So if this boy Prince was so strong that he could make normal subs Whole, that must mean that he’s a new High blood, right? New genetics to add to the shallow pool?” 

She snorted. “Not that they’d ever publicly admit to, but yeah. That’s the gist of it.”

Blaine cocked his head thoughtfully. “It seems to me, that for people who routinely arranged pregnancies by genetic convenience, it’d be logical to partner the slutty Princess with her rover again and see if lightening might strike twice. Especially if she was still seeing him on the side, anyway.”

Hailey laughed. “Nailed it.” 

She finished with his feet and was wiped the last of the lotion from her hands with a towel. Once that was done, Hailey slithered up the bed so she was lying on her side next to him. Blaine still rested on his belly and had no intention of moving his abused body anytime in the next century. He pillowed his head on one bent arm, regarding her sideways.

“So, this new baby the Irish couple took in. She was born from the same two parents?” 

“Yup.”

“And the older couple agreed to raise her?” 

“Yup.”

Blaine paused a second, eyeing his Dom. She appeared relaxed, eyes closed, to all intents and purposes settling in for the night. “Don’t you have an older brother?”

“…Yup.”


	13. A Very Pleasant Luncheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets someone new, and gets a little reassurance.

Blaine sipped as his coffee, setting it carefully of to the side while he ironed. Hailey wouldn’t thank him if he spilled coffee over her expensive karatagis. God knew she wouldn’t iron them on her own. According to the Great Book of Hailey, irons were good for making cheese sandwiches in college and not much else. Fortunately, he had a very nice one of his own that had come with him when he’d moved in. 

Blaine was expecting a guest over for lunch. He didn’t have a clue whom it could be. Hailey had texted him earlier that morning to inform him that company was coming at 1130, but she hadn’t seen fit to share any further details. 

The doorbell rang at exactly 11:30am. Points for promptness, Blaine thought, walking quickly towards the front door. 

“Hello,” he began, politely, opening wide. He broke off midsentence, surprised. Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to find at his door, but it certainly wasn’t this.

The young woman standing on the porch smiled gently up at him with perfect, pearl white teeth. Her seafoam green eyes were expertly highlighted, making them look anime-wide in her pale face. She raised a petite, professionally manicured hand to brush a lock of perfectly blond hair behind one shell-pink ear. Blaine knew a little about hair and would bet heavily that her shade was all-natural. 

“Hello,” she replied, her voice soft but strong. “You must be Blaine? Miss Hailey asked me to stop by.” 

“What? Oh, sorry.” Blaine realized he was staring. He opened the door wide, gesturing the petite beauty inside. “I’m sorry. Hailey told me to expect company, but that’s all she said. I wasn’t expecting anything like..well…” His voice drifted off.

“That’s alright,” she assured him, treating him to another bright smile, tinged with rueful amusement. “Hailey moves in mysterious ways. My name is Quinn Fabray. Of the Eastwick Fabrays.” 

The Fabrays? Blaine’s eyebrows climbed his forehead. That was a powerful name. Quinn was a genuine High Blood. He watched as Quinn walked through the house with the easy confidence of someone who’d been there before and was comfortable in the environment. 

“I made lunch, if you’re hungry?” Blaine offered. “It isn’t anything fancy.” 

It wasn’t. Mini cucumber and turkey sandwiches with homemade cranberry spread. He’d have been much more elaborate if he’d even an inkling that a real-life High blood would be visiting.

“Thank you, I haven’t eaten since breakfast. And I’m sure whatever you made will be lovely,” Quinn replied, taking a seat in the living room across from the coffee table. “Have you coffee, by any chance?”

That made Blaine feel better. There was always coffee, and thanks to yet another premise form the Big Book of Hailey, it was high quality and fresh ground, made with their French press. 

“Okay, just give me a second.” He was back a few moments later, bearing a try with coffees, several small plates and the larger platter with the sandwiches. 

He set it down on the table, taking the seat opposite his guest. Blaine eyed her curiously, realizing that, despite her confident air and clear strength, Quinn wasn’t emitting a hint of Dom pheromone. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow over her mug as she sipped. “You’re staring.”

“You’re a sub.” She acted nothing like one, but it was the only possible explanation.

Quinn laughed musically. “Of course I am. Mmm, these sandwiches are excellent. Whatever sauce you made really pairs nicely with this bread.”

“Thank you. And I’m sorry for staring. I just…you aren’t like any submissive I’ve ever met,” Blaine told her honestly.

She smiled gently. “Blaine, you aren’t like any submissive you’ve ever met, sweetie. Not anymore, anyway.”

Ah. Now he understood why Hailey had arranged this visit. Blaine wasn’t a normal sub anymore. He was whole. He’d never again bear the chills and shakes from lack of Dom juice. It’s what he wanted, of course, but he’d changed. And he’d started feeling confused about his new place in the world, and maybe a little, well,…lonely. 

Of course Hailey had noticed. And typical of his Dom, she’d arranged for him to get the help he needed. Who better than another strong sub to help him find his feet? He did wonder a bit why Hailey had called on a High blood rather than any of the dozens of subs she’s made whole. But if anyone could get a High blood to make a house call, it’d be Hailey. 

“I appreciate you coming over. I’ve, well just a little confused lately, I think.”

“That’s what I’m here to help with.” She took a carrot from the tray, nibbling delicately. “Ask me anything.” 

“Do you have any idea why I’m talking to you and not someone more like me?” Blaine asked curiously.

“You mean other latents?” Hailey shrugged. “You aren’t the first project of Hailey’s that I’ve spoken with. I know she’s asked latents speak to one another before. And she may well send one of her little progeny to you as well. She told me that my insight has proven more useful.” Quinn shrugged. “It’s not a complete surprise. The lot of you are still trying to feel out your own way, some take years to settle into their new skin. You have no real idea what you’ve become. ”

“And you do?” Blaine didn’t particularly liked being called a ‘project’ but he decided it was best to be polite.

“Of course. I was born this way.” 

“Okay. So, you tell me. What am I and why does it matter so much?”

Quinn reached for another sandwich. “You are ‘More,” for lack of a better word. You are a concentrated version of a submissive. And it matters because people are naturally going to react to that. Subs will defer to you as if were Dominant. Dom’s too, for that matter. The typical Dominant is fairly weak. They’re broken and they don’t even know it.” Regret briefly flashed across her face. “Subs are as well, of course, but their physiology routinely reminds them of that.” She paused to sip her coffee.

“You are complete, now. And most likely, have been for a while, by the way. As Hailey's personal, bonded sub, she would have been able to work her 'mojo' as she so tastefully calls it, on you in a month or so. Perhaps a little longer if you were particularly weakened. I understand you've been having a bit of a crisis of self. If it's any comfort, that boat has long sailed. You are well and truly fixed. The fulfillment of all you should be. You’re well, not more Dominant, but more….potent, than the average Dominant. Which is important to keep in mind, because on some level they will sense and respond to that.” 

Blaine blinked, the unfortunate meeting with his former Dom suddenly making much more sense. “How exactly, do they typically respond?” He asked cautiously.

“Well, more often than not, they’ll just defer to you, much the way a sub naturally does towards a Dom. Particularly if you press your advantage."

Blaine nodded. “But, that might make them angry, too, yes? If they notice something different about me that’s causing them to feel different?” he asked, not completely happy with what she was telling him. He found the idea of assuming any aspect of a Dominant disquieting.

“It can, yes. Angry, nervous, and foster a strong desire to possess. They’re still Doms, after all. They respond to what they don’t understand differently then we do.” Quinn said that last as if that wasn’t a particularly good thing. Blaine was inclined to agree. 

“You are accustomed to automatically deferring to all Dominants, but that will longer be instinctive for you. The very weak or those you don’t respect may not trigger an automatic submissive response. My recommendation; fake it. Watch your body language. You’ll have fewer uncomfortable confrontations if you just drop your eyes and give them the deferral they’re accustomed to. Even if you don’t think they deserve it.” 

Blaine understood exactly what Quinn meant. He’d seen Doms be needlessly cruel to subs, or fail to protect and reassure. It was difficult to show respect for someone when you had none. 

“One more thing you need to understand,” Quinn leaned forward on her knees, gaze intent. “You are NOT a Dominant, in any way, at all.”

Blaine blinked. “Yes, I know that,” he replied, more confused than anything. He’d never pretended otherwise, nor had he particularly wanted to be. Dominant didn’t mean worry-free. It just presented a different set of issues. If anything, her intensity reassured him.

“You may find a weak or injured sub, and want to protect them because you are a good man. But the meanest, weakest Dom is better able to provide for them then you. Don’t try to be hero, you haven’t the pheromones for it.” 

“It sounds as if you speak from experience.”

Quinn shrugged and took the last sandwich from the plate. “It seems to be a recurring issue with the subs Hailey works with. And it always ends up the same way. Angry Doms, a distressed sub, and a mess for Hailey to clean up.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Do that.”

It didn’t seem like Quinn had much else to add, and Blaine couldn’t think of any more questions at the moment. She’d given him plenty to mull over. They sat in companionable silence, working through the remaining veggies. Quinn glanced at her phone. 

“Thank you for lunch, but I need to leave soon. Do you have any more questions for me?”

Blaine thought about it. She’d given him so much already, he wasn’t even sure what else he should ask. But he wasn’t sure if he’d have access to Quinn again and wanted to pick her brain while he had the opportunity. 

“I do have one question, actually. It’s something that I’ve wondered for a while.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“You spoke a lot about weak Doms and how to react to them. But how do I relate to Dominants that I do respect? As a Whole sub, do I even really need a Dom?”

Quinn laughed. “Of course you do. That fundamental aspect of your physiology hasn’t changed. You won’t weaken or get sick anymore without constant access to Dom pheremones. But you still need a Dominant in your life. It feels good, yes? To serve your Dom and make her happy? Earning her approval brings the same rush of satisfaction as it always has. You’ll feel empty, lonely, anxious even, without their comforting presence in your life. Subs need their Doms.” 

Blaine sighed, relieved. He didn’t like the idea of being without a Dom at all, but wondered if it was something he was even supposed to need.

“You’re instincts are still solid,” Quinn told him gently. “They’ve just become a little more…discerning. It’s important that you never stop listening to yourself.”

Blaine nodded. “I get it. That was actually my biggest concern. Thank you, Quinn, for everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Quinn rose, walking towards the door. “If you wouldn’t mind, email me the recipe for that cranberry sauce you used? I’ll have to have my assistant make it for me, sometime.”

“No problem,” he replied politely, opening the door for her. 

Quinn stopped short of exiting. “Give me your number, please Blaine.” Mentally shrugging, Blaine rattled it off. Hailey trusted Quinn enough to send her over unescorted. He didn’t see any harm in giving out his number.

A moment later his phone dinged from the other room. 

“And now you have mine as well. If you have more questions, you may contact me,” she laid a gentle hand on his arm, eyes serious. “I mean that. What Hailey is doing to these subs, I’m honestly not sure that I approve. But she certainly doesn’t need or want my approval, and she’s not going to stop. The least I can do is talk with her little band changlings and attempt to ease the transition.” 

Blaine frowned at that. “Thank you for the information. It’s appreciated, and I may call sometime. But Quinn, maybe don’t be so fast to form an opinion regarding Hailey’s actions. You were born a High Blood. You’ve never lived with the constant, unsatiable hunger, or been forced by your own body’s need to submit to someone you neither like nor trust. You’ve never woken up shaking with chills and so nauseous you vomited in your own bed because you didn’t have the strength to make it to the bathroom.”

Quinn dipped her head in acknowledgement. “You’re right. Thank you for that. Sometimes I see the hardships these subs go through while trying to acclimate, and I forget what it was like for them before.” 

She left then, the faintest hint of jasmine swirling in her wake. Quinn truly was a magnificent creature. Blaine imagined Doms, even High bloods, fell over one another trying to get her to smile for them. 

Blaine shut the door and turned back to the living room to clean up lunch. He had a lot to think about.


	14. Future Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is just flying by for the happy couple. We jump about two years into the future.
> 
>  Here there be angst. Chocolate too, if that helps.

** TIMELINE: **Two years later**

The reception hall was stunning. The expansive, open ballroom was delicately lit in glowing amber hues with an eye to showcasing the classic architecture of the historical structure. 

The Corrinade had begun its life as a Catholic church several hundred years ago, though it had been frequently repurposed over the subsequent centuries. The great stone marvel had served as everything from a barn to a prohibition speak-easy during its long life. 

In the years following alcohol’s joyous welcome back into society, the Corrinade had fallen into disrepair and had stayed there until just a few years ago, when a visionary with deep pockets and a perchance for rehabbing old structures had purchased the derelict building. He painstakingly refurbished it back to its original glory and historical accuracy, with all the modern amenities, of course. 

Tours were available for the history buffs and there was a small art gallery on the far side of the building that was originally ornate priest quarters. For the most part, though, the Corrinade served as a lovely rental hall. Meetings, weddings, anything and everything took place within the ancient walls. 

At the moment, it was housing an after party of sorts, though Blaine was still fuzzy on what exactly was being celebrated. One of Hailey’s friends was being honored, as he understood it, though she was one of several. It didn’t much matter to Blaine. He was perfectly happy attending the event on his Dom’s arm. He’d always wanted to see what the Corrinade looked liked on the inside, and relished the opportunity.

The foyer had been everything he’d expected, and he’d only left off admiring the ancient stained-glass windows when Hailey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along to the main hall. 

He peered around the room with interest. Blaine could almost picture old wooden pews supplanting the dozens of small, wrought-iron tables covered in heavy ivory cloth. A sturdy wooden stage artfully draped with peach roses stood in the same place where long dead priests had once stood atop a gold-wrought altar, speaking mass in Latin.

Back in the here and now, a live band played jazzy tunes in the far corner for several couples who were already swaying together on the small dance floor. Blaine glanced at his Dom, hoping he could talk Hailey into a few dances later on. 

For a creature who was living art when she fought in a dojo, Hailey became absolutely bereft of so much as a shred of grace the moment she set foot on a dance floor. It was a genunine scientific mystery. But Blaine had discovered (after many a trod upon foot), that if he got a decent grip on her waist, he could physically manhandle the petite Dom into at least swaying to the correct beat.

Hailey had not been all that impressed with the fancy surroundings, ancient or not. No, Hailey’s complete attention was instantly glued to the expansive tables laid out with a number snacks. 

She paused mid-step; her grip tightening painfully on his arm when she noticed the chocolate fountain featured prominently at one of the dessert tables. Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement. Hailey was such a sucker for chocolate.

Hailey came back to life and immediately veered towards her own personal nirvana, dragging Blaine in her wake. They were halfway to the bubbling river of chocolate perfection when one of Hailey’s friends caught up with them and proceeded to start an animated discussion. Blaine wasn’t really paying attention to the words, far more entertained by the amused gleam in the woman’s eyes. Clearly, she was well aware of the personal hell she was putting Hailey through and found it hilarious. Blaine thoroughly approved. 

Eventually Hailey managed to pull away from her friend and they proceeded directly to the Promised Land. Blaine wasn’t particularly interested in the fountain, though the mini strawberry cupcakes with salted caramel icing looked amazing. 

They lingered there for while, casually taking in the surroundings until Hailey took off to find a bathroom, leaving Blaine to meander on his own. That suited him just fine; he didn’t think he’d get a chance to really look at the gold leafing on the old carvings with his Dom around to bug him.

“Nice suit,” a light voice commented from behind him. “I’d recognize it anywhere.”

Blaine smiled at the compliment and turned around to reply, but the words froze in his mouth. The man in front of him was absolutely stunning. He was taller than Blaine, and quite pale but not in an unhealthy way. In fact, his skin positively gleamed in the artfully dimmed lighting, and his impish blue grey eyes and elfin features made him look almost ethereal. 

The gentleman’s own suit was molded to his trim body like a glove, the open jacket a soft dove grey paired with a light blue undershirt that brought out the blue in his sparkling eyes. He held a half full glass of champagne in one hand, the other casually tucked in a trouser pocket.

Dominant. Blaine knew it without even a hint of uncertainty. Either his radar was deciding to behave for once or the man was quite potent. Attraction may have a part to play in it as well, Blaine admitted to himself ruefully. He couldn’t remember seeing such a lovely man outside of a movie or television show.

The man hadn’t moved since Blaine turned to face him. Posing, Blaine decided. Not just so that he could be appreciated, though there was certainly an element of that, but also so that Blaine had time to look him over before deciding if he wanted to approach, be approached, or neither. It was a very classy move, suggesting the man was indeed a strong Dominant, one who was respectful enough of a sub’s natural reticence in new situations to give them time to adjust. 

Blaine smiled shyly and dropped his eyes respectfully, trying to decide exactly how he could indicate that he was receptive to meeting with the man. He needn’t have bothered. Once the Dom had determined that he was welcome, he came to Blaine. 

“How do you recognize my suit?” Blaine asked. He groaned inwardly. Shiny, Blaine. Let’s just skip the hellos and introductions, shall we?

The man laughed. “It’d be impossible to miss. I made it. Last year, if I recall.” 

“You’re Hummel Designs?” Blaine asked curiously, more eagerness in his tone than was probably appropriate for a bonded sub. 

“Well, not all of it,” the man demurred. “It takes quite a few people to make a label successful. But the Hummel part is me. I’m Kurt Hummel.” 

He extended his hand, releasing whatever spell had been holding Blaine captive. Blaine reached out to shake the offered hand, feeling a zing of Dom juice the moment he touched Kurt’s warm skin. Definitely a strong Dom. 

“And you must be Hailey’s Blaine, yeah? Or have you since dissolved your lien?”

“Oh, no. I definitely still belong to Hailey.” Did he see a flicker of disappointment in those stunning eyes?

“How long have you been together, if you don’t mind my asking,” Kurt asked curiously, taking a sip from his flute.

“Uhm? Just over two years now, I think.” 

Kurt’s eyebrow rose at that. Blaine was a little taken aback as well. His time with Hailey had gone so quickly. It still felt as if he’d only just given up his apartment, though that had been well over a year ago.

“Yes? Congratulations. That’s a long time to be in the same bond. Should I feel slighted that I haven’t received a wedding invitation?”

“What? No. We aren’t…I mean, we’ve never even talked about marriage.” Which was odd, now that Blaine thought about it. Two years with the same Dom? He ought to be wearing claim bracelets by now. But it had never even entered his mind. He wondered if Hailey had thought about it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive,” Kurt told him sincerely when Blaine was silent for too long. 

“You weren’t. I just realized that I’ve never given it much thought before.” Blaine smiled reassuringly.

Kurt nodded, clearing his throat. His gaze turned distant as he took in all of Blaine’s body, head to toe. He frowned. “That suit doesn’t really fit as it should. I’m sure I made it exactly to measurement.”

“You did,” Blaine replied. “I’ve filled out quite a bit since then. Hailey takes excellent care of me.”

“I can see that,” Kurt replied, nodding in approval. “It’s not often I find subs that aren’t in a long term marriage with your physique. You look incredible,” Kurt blushed faintly, as if embarrassed to offer the compliment.

Blaine wondered if Kurt knew what Hailey could do. He decided it was best that he not say anything until he was sure. “Burpees,” Blaine told Kurt seriously. “Lots and lots of burpees.”

Kurt laughed, his voice light and musical. Blaine wanted to write songs for him, just so he could hear more of that dulcet voice. He was certain Kurt must be a lovely singer. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Kurt told him.

Blaine glanced around the crowded room, smiling to himself when he saw Hailey had returned and was engrossed in dipping a plate full of strawberries into the molten chocolate. Naturally.

“Where’s your sub?” Blaine asked Kurt curiously, half expecting a beautiful, lean, cabana boy to appear at Kurt’s side at any moment.

“Oh, I’m here stag. I’m not in a bond or seeing any one at the moment,” Kurt replied airily. “I’m only here because my friend Rachel is getting an honorary award, and she simply had to ensure that adequate pictures were taken. Also, there are some big names here tonight. The exposure never hurts.” He gestured at his own magnificently tailored suit.

“Obviously, I’m wearing one of my own pieces. I also designed and donated both dresses and the suit for this evening’s three honorees.” 

“Yeah? I can’t wait to see them.".

“Thank you. “ Kurt cocked his head, looking at Blaine. “I deliberately made your suit just a teeny bit big in a few places, since Hailey’s subs tend to fill out once she’s had them a while.” 

Blaine tried not overthink that one, still uncertain as to whether Kurt knew about his Dom’s peculiar nature. 

Kurt frowned. “But it’s still too snug.”

Blaine was well aware of that. He’d taken it to a tailor, but the woman had only been able to do so much. Too tight for him or not, it was still the nicest outfit in his closet by a fair margin.

“So. I can either try to adjust that one, or make you a whole new outfit.” Kurt’s eyes lit up. “I’m choosing door number two.”

“You don’t have to do that, Kurt,” Blaine replied bashfully. 

But Blaine’s traitorous mind had other ideas. A new suit meant fittings and measurements, more time spent in Kurt’s company, maybe with the gorgeous Dom’s hands on Blaine’s body, ordering him to turn or bend…

“Pshaw. I want to. Hailey is a dear friend, but she won’t let me dress her at all. This way I can still do something to repay her. And honestly, I’d like to spend a little more time with you. As friends, of course,” Kurt stuttered out hastily. “I mean, you have a Dom, I’d never…”

“I understand,” Blaine replied, smiling to quell Kurt’s awkward stammer. “I’d like to get to know you as well. As friends.”

Kurt smiled in delight. The expression lit up his whole face, momentarily taking Blaine’s breath away.  
\---------------

(Hailey)

Hailey dropped her half-full plate in the trash. Eating no longer had any appeal for her. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, futily fighting back a roil of nausea. She was oblivious to the crowd, her gaze locked on her sub. She watched from across the room while her Blaine chatted merrily with Kurt Hummel. Dominant, gay, handsome, and very male Kurt Hummel.

She watched as Kurt rested a hand delicately on Blaine’s arm, leaning close to tell him something that had them both laughing. Oh God, it hurt. The moment she'd first laid eyes on the pair Hailey had known. 

She vividly remembered the first time that Blaine had looked up at her from his knees with that perfect, teasing golden gaze. Hailey was hardly a psychic. She didn’t believe in Tarot and only knew she was a Cancer because she thought reading the Horoscope was funny. But she was very much a creature of instinct, when her body whispered secret truths to her, Hailey listened. She clearly remembered that moment when, covered in dust amid thousands of Fairegoers, she knew with a certainty that bordered on presentiment, that one day Blaine Anderson was going to break her heart. 

She couldn’t handle this. Not now. Hailey straightened her spine, ordered her eyes to stay dry for ten fucking minutes, and strode over to the handsome pair, a tight smile plastered to her face.

“Kurt! How are you?” She called, out as she approached, relieved that her tone was genuine and certain. She didn’t sound a bit like she was shattering from the inside out.

Kurt glanced her way and waved. “Hailey! There you are. We’ve been talking about you.”

She looked over at Blaine who was grinning as well. Then his bright smile faltered. Shit. The damn sub knew her far too well.

“Anything this brat says is a flat out lie,” Hailey stated firmly, taking care not to look in Blaine’s direction.”

“I thought as much,” Kurt replied with a chuckle. “It’s been all good things, so I knew he was suspect.” He glanced down at his empty glass. “Give me a second, I’m just going to grab a refill and we can chat.” He swiveled away towards the nearest bar.

“Are you alright, Hailey?” Blaine asked the moment Kurt was out of earshot. He rested his hand on her arm, gripping firmly, the very picture of concern. 

She wasn’t, and he absolutely knew it. Blaine was eyeing her warily, trying to figure out what had upset her and what he needed to do to help. He really was a perfect sub. And damnit, she needed to leave right now before she lost her battle with the water works.

Her continued silence gave her the much needed time to wrest control of her emotions, but it upset Blaine. He released her arm, stepping back and dropping his eyes. He sagged, hunching his shoulders. 

“Am I…did I…” Blaine swallowed. “Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re so upset, Melaine? Is it...would you prefer that I not speak with Kurt?”

He would stop if she asked. Even without a reason, or any right on her part to deny him basic interaction with another person, he’d stop. He trusted her and respected her authority. And that knowledge gave her the fortitude to do what she had to do next.

“What? No. Blaine, sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong. And don’t be an idiot; of course you can talk with Kurt. He’s a good person. I’m just not feeling very well right now. Might’ve overdone it on the chocolate.”

Blaine frowned skeptically, though he lost his hunched posture, relaxing his shoulders at the reassurance that he wasn’t the source of her mood. 

“In fact,” Hailey said, “I was going to impinge on Kurt’s good nature…” She broke of as the man himself returned.

“Hey, Kurt. I was hoping you might do a favor for me?”

“Name it,” he replied instantly.

“I’m feeling a little under the weather. Blaine’s been looking forward to this evening and I hate to drag him out so soon. Would you mind acting as his escort for tonight? I'm just not comfortable with a sub as beautiful as Blaine alone among these vultures. Stay with him here and bring him home to me later?” 

“Of course,” Kurt promised. “I understand your concern. It'd be my honor to act as temporary guardian. Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“Nothing that won’t pass eventually,” she told him honestly. “He was hoping to dance, too, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“My pleasure. I’ll keep him properly safe and entertained, and bring him back home safe and sound. Does he have a curfew?” 

Hailey chuckled and glanced over at her sub who smiled in faint amusement at the question, though he was still quiet. “Blaine’s a grown man, Kurt,” Hailey told him. “Not some willful teenager who can’t be trusted to make their own life choices. He can stay out as late as he likes.”

It wasn’t entirely fair, she knew. Plenty of Doms would want their subs home by a certain time. But Blaine wasn’t just any sub. He was strong and independent, and Kurt needed to learn that. Hailey might as well set the groundwork now so that later when they…no. Don’t think about that or you’ll lose it, Hailey Raine. 

She turned to Blaine. Her sub still looked worried but she saw the resignation in his eyes. He recognized that she’d made up her mind on the subject and he would leave it be. For now, anyway. 

“Is this okay with you, Blaine? Trust me, Kurt has more rhythm in one foot than I do in my entire body. You’re definitely getting an upgrade.”

“You’re perfect exactly as you are,” Blaine told her seriously. “But yeah, I’ll be fine here with Kurt. I’ll see you at home, later.”

“Later,” she confirmed. She smiled awkwardly at both men before turning and hastily making her way out of the Corrinade as fast as she could without running. 

She kept it together all the way to the car, the drive home, even inside the house. Don’t think, one step at a time. Keep moving forward. She dropped her clothes in a heap in her bedroom and headed straight to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could bear. She’d made it. She was safe at home and alone, under the soothing pounding of the hot spray. 

Finally in a position to release her fierce self control, Hailey broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems like a fairly large time leap, it's because it is. I have a few very nifty chapters with a diff Glee boy (who I'm not supposed to mention but his name rhymes with BAM). Anyway, they need work and didn't quite fit in, so I tabled them for the moment. So the end is near-ish, my friends.


	15. A Little Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's not perfect, after all. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did zero editing. I shudder at the grammatical errors. I'll fix them later. Probably.

Blaine gingerly closed the door behind him and crept softly through the dark house, careful not to trip on the cat that predictably appeared by kitty magic and twined his giant fluffy self around Blaine’s legs the moment he walked in. 

Blaine scooped Edgar up, carrying the furry mass of rumbly-purr to the kitchen for a cat treat. Raven followed silently after him, green eyes intent. Blaine set Edgar down on the counter and bent down to retrieve the container of treats. He heard a soft ‘thump’ above, and when he stood back up, Poet was sitting on the counter as well, her slitted yellow eyes daring him to try and go for a pet.

“No time to play tonight, She-demon,” he told her softly. Petting the silky-soft little cat wasn’t without risk, and he was too tired to watch for her tells. 

Blaine dropped several treats around each feline, making sure there was sufficient space between the small herd that they wouldn’t bicker. And because he felt like it, he dusted the lot of them with a handful of fresh catnip.

“That ought to hold you over,” he told the happily mewling, rolling critters. He could touch Poet now if he really felt like it, she was actually a very happy drunk, but he was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

Kurt was every bit the skilled dancer Hailey had promised and he had spent the night lavishing attention on Blaine. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. 

After the award part of the night was over, and the more staid guests left for the night, the band grew livelier, inviting a more enthusiastic dance party. Blaine found himself shimmying and shaking zoot-suit style across the floor with a strong and energetic Kurt, egged on by the enthusiastic crowd. His showman’s streak was in heaven. It was well after one before they’d finally broken down and called it a night.

Blaine had successfully compartmentalized his concern for his Dom for the evening, but now that he was home his unease came back with a vengeance. Hailey hadn’t looked well when she left, no matter what she said, and he was positive that it had nothing to do with chocolate. That girl could eat her way from one end of the Wonka factory to the other without experiencing so much as a pang. 

Maybe she wasn’t as okay with Blaine’s budding friendship with Kurt as she was letting on? That didn’t seem quite right, but he still thought it prudent to shower any lingering scent of the other Dominant off his body before going to Hailey’s bed. 

He washed quickly, not bothering to put on jammies as strode through the dark hall to Hailey’s room. He hesitated at the door, uncertain of his welcome, and how long had it been since he’d felt that way? Screw it. He was unsettled and he wanted his Dom. She’d tell him if he did something wrong.

He slid under the covers, gratified when a sleepy Hailey plastered herself to him. He settled his head on her chest, feeling her strong arms wrap him in a hug and hold tight. 

“It’s okay,” she told him, still very much asleep. “I’ll do right by you.”

“Of course you will,” he replied gently, stroking his hand down her cheek. “You always do.” Hailey sighed at that, and settled back down. 

Blaine closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him. Right at the edge of wakefulness and sleep, when his subconscious claimed control of his conscious mind, Blaine dreamt of a different set of arms holding him close.  
\--------------------

The next day was perfectly ordinary. Hailey seemed like her normal, energetic, crabby self. She bitched him out on her way to the coffee pot and spent her first ten minutes awake complaining about her brown belt class. Normal Hailey stuff.

Blaine decided to let it go. He’d address the situation later if there seemed to be a problem. He cleaned up the kitchen when Hailey left for work, humming ‘zoot suit riot’ to himself as he thought fondly back on the previous night. Once he’d finished with a few chores, Blaine ensconced himself in the office room with a plate of toast and his favorite Doctor Who coffee mug, determined to get some quality work done. 

The cats came and bothered him around noon, rousing Blaine from the computer. He’d actually been quite productive, he noted happily. He briefly looked his work over one more time before sending the results to his boss, deciding he was done for now. He gingerly lifted Poet from her established place on his lap, painfully aware that she was prone to swiping if she was removed before she was ready to go. 

Blaine wandered to the kitchen and was making a sandwich when his phone chirped. He glanced at it, smiling when he saw a text from Kurt.

I had so much fun yesterday! It was really good to meet you, Blaine. We need to pick a time for you to come over.

Come over? Was he supposed to go to Kurt’s? He couldn’t remember. His fingers danced over the keys as he responded to the text. 

I had fun, as well. You dance like a dream. What am I setting a date for, exactly?

The phone chirped again just a second later.

For the first fitting, silly! I have so many ideas for you. I’m going to have difficulty narrowing it down to just a few.

Right. Kurt had offered to design him a new outfit. Or several, if the exuberant text was any indication. The idea of spending more time with Kurt gave Blaine a happy, fluttery feeling in his stomach, followed by an equally strong wave of guilt. Blaine belonged to Hailey. She was a magnificent, caring Dom and had taken better care of him than he could ever imagine or hope to repay. He should be focused on her needs rather than getting flirty with another Dom, however gorgeous the man may be. 

His phone rang a moment later.

“Hello?”

“Blaine? Hey it’s Kurt. Sorry, the texting thing was getting tedious. Do you have any days in mind?”

Blaine smiled at the Dom’s eager babble. They weren’t doing anything wrong. Kurt was a designer, and he was a friend of Hailey’s who wanted to make clothes for Blaine. Blaine grabbed his calendar, and soon they had a day planned for the upcoming Monday. It was just a fitting, that was all. Completely above-board. There was no reason for guilt. 

Right?

\-------------

He had dinner on the table when his Dom got home, a selection of tacos, Spanish rice and fresh veggies. It was one of Hailey’s favorites. 

“Oh my god, that smells amazing,” she gushed, dropping her bag by the door. “Let me change real quick. I’m coated in sweat and Tom went and got mouthy with me again. Now he has a broken nose and I have blood all over my shirt.” She made a face and trotted off towards her room.

Blaine smiled and ruefully shook his head. Tom was a newish black belt to her dojo and to hear Hailey tell it the man was being something of a bully. He’d wondered how long Hailey planned on letting him get away with it.

While he waited for her to shower, Blaine pulled some warm plates from the oven and handed one to his Dom when she reappeared a few minutes later. She leaned in, kissing him firmly. Blaine kissed enthusiastically back, wrapping a hand around the back of her head to keep her close.

“Good boy,” Hailey purred when they finally broke the kiss. The familiar goose bumps popped up along his arms in response to the heady hit of his Dom’s approval. He basked for a minute, enjoying the sensation, before reluctantly turning to get his own plate.

“So, what day is your appointment?” Hailey asked around a mouthful of crunchy shell.

“Hmm?”

“With Kurt,” she clarified patiently. “He called me early this morning to ask if he could take you for a day and start work on a new suit.”

Of course Kurt spoke with Blaine’s Dominant first, securing permission to ask him over. It was the appropriate thing to do and Kurt was nothing if not respectful. It took a weight off Blaine’s mind, relieving much of his residual guilt.

“Oh, right. Uh, next Monday, if that’s okay with you.” 

She stilled for just a heart beat before answering. Probably trying to remember if they had plans. They didn’t. Blaine always kept track of that kind of thing for her. 

“Yes, sure. Monday’s fine.  
\-----------------------------

Monday was so much more than fine. Kurt, as it turned out was a theatre junkie. They’d sung along with the Best of Broadway on Pandora all day, chatting about random things, Pattie LuPone’s new book, was Daniel Radcliffe a Dom or sub (Kurt was sure he was a Dom. Blaine wasn’t as convinced but it was nice to think so). 

It had been the both the best and worst day he remembered having in ages. Not only was Kurt sweet and attentive, he radiated a casual dominance that would have left Blaine swooning if he hadn’t had years living with the powerhouse that was Hailey Raine O’Neill. 

There was something incredibly soothing about the gentle flow of Kurt’s particular brand of Dominance that rubbed him in all the right ways. Hailey was a tidal wave to Kurt’s soft, steady current and while Blaine could appreciate his Dom’s sheer power, he found the more subtle flow incredibly relaxing. And of course there was the touching. Kurt’s hands were sure and confident as he measured Blaine, gently turning him this way and that. 

Each touch left a trail of fire along his skin, and Blaine had desperately hoped that Kurt didn’t notice his persistent erection. How long had it been since he’d felt a man’s touch on his body? Years, for sure, if you didn’t count the occasional play date. Hailey was endlessly creative, but a strap-on just couldn’t replicate a real cock inside him, no matter how expertly it was wielded. 

Kurt had been so cheerful, happily showing Blaine the numerous designs he had started. Somewhere along the way he’d called Blaine his personal muse and the name had stuck. It felt so good to be needed like that. Blaine had rolled his eyes every time he heard the name, even as his heart did little squiggley-squees.

Blaine came come that afternoon in a dizzying state of euphoric and exuberant, with a hefty dose of confliction thrown into the mix. He found himself both yearning for and dreading the next fitting he’d tentatively scheduled with Kurt for the following week.

He just needed to clear his head; that was all. He changed into running clothes, deciding a good jog was exactly what he needed to get his body and mind out of the clouds and back on land where it belonged. He glanced at the clock on his way out. He’d need to hurry if he wanted to have time to start on dinner before his Dom came home.  
\---------------------

Blaine giggled, his eyes glued to his phone, oblivious to the glare of his Dominant as she glanced over at him while she worked on their breakfast in the kitchen. 

“Blaine. Did you remember to put ‘vacuuming’ on you list of chores for today? You forgot to do it yesterday.”

“I’ll get to it,” Blaine promised her absently. He knew he needed to write it down, but Kurt was engaging him in the best anecdotes about some of his most trying clients and Blaine was dying as each message came through.

“Okay,” Hailey told him. “Be sure and get everything done, okay? And clean up after you eat? I made biscuits and gravy.”

“Okay, Hailey,” Blaine replied, glancing up at his Dom long enough to smile at her before his phone dinged again, reclaiming his attention. 

“Bye, sweetie,” Hailey told him gently, running fingers through his loose curls as she headed for the front door, gear bag in hand. “I’ll be done by five today. It’s on the calendar.”

“K.” Blaine replied, eyes glued to the phone as he awaited Kurt’s next text. He was distantly aware of Hailey quietly closing the door behind her as she left for the day. 

Blaine ate breakfast quickly, biscuits and gravy were his absolute favorite but he was already running late, cleaned the kitchen and headed to the office room to get his hours in for the day. Two of the cats followed in his wake, settling themselves in the room. Blaine made sure to set his timer to make sure he stopped in time to get his chores done. He’d been slacking lately, he knew, but he was only working a half day today; he had plenty of time to catch up. 

Blaine’s phone alarm went off several hours later, and he silenced the device, noting that he’d missed a call from Kurt. Grinning to himself, he pressed ‘return.’ 

“Oh, thank god you called,” Kurt’s dulcet tone filled his ear. “You don’t even know the day I’m having.”

Blaine chuckled. He wandered into the living room, flopping onto the couch. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

The sound of the front door opening roused Blaine from where he’d been glued to his phone. Hailey was home already? Was she early? He glanced at the wall clock, noting in surprise that it was a quarter after five. Where had the time gone?

“Hey, babe,” Hailey called cheerfully, dropping her bag at the front door. She smiled at Blaine where he lounged on the couch before her eyes dropped to the carpet, smile dissolving.

“Blaine? Didn’t you vacuum?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine replied, sitting up on the couch. “I worked for a while, then Kurt called. He’s having the worst day at work and…”

“Stop.”

Blaine blinked, his mouth automatically clamping shut at the power behind her order. The silence didn’t last; all three cats came surging into the room, big Edgar squalling at the top of his sizable lungs.

“What the hell?” She frowned. “You didn’t forget to feed them at four, did you?”

Blaine dropped his eyes and didn’t reply. Raven had walked on him for a while, but he’d been engrossed in his phone call and hadn’t taken the hint.

“Blaine?”

“I’m sorry,” he replied softly. Blaine rose, walking towards the cabinet where the bowls and cat food were kept.

“Don’t even,” Hailey’s tone was hard, and it stopped him in his tracks. Blaine swallowed nervously. He stood still; barely daring to breathe while Hailey filled each of the cat bowls and slid them into place. Once she was finished and the feline contingent was happily munching, she turned to face him.

“This is unacceptable. You were supposed to vacuum yesterday. I let it slide because you don’t usually forget your chores. But you didn’t do it to today either, and I specifically reminded you before I left. Worse than that, you neglected the animals. This isn’t like you.”

Blaine shrank more and more with each damning statement, knowing that his Dom was completely right and he’d screwed up. And he had absolutely no good excuse. He’d been so busy talking with Kurt that he’d ignored his most basic duties. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, head dropping in shame. He felt her disappointment coating his skin like rancid oil, cloying and thick. This was the downside of a powerful Dom: her approval felt like a perfect beam of sunlight after a storm, but her displeasure burned. 

“Not as sorry as you will be,” Hailey told him darkly, allowing her disapproval to flow over him, making him shiver. “Go change. You owe me 6 miles. Head out now and I’ll start on dinner.”

“It’s my night to cook,” Blaine argued weakly. He knew what time Hailey got home; he should have at least been working on a meal, if not had it entirely ready by now. 

“And a bang up job you’ve done of it,” Hailey replied caustically, making him shiver. “I’ll take care of food prep. You go for your run.“

“Yes, Melaine,” Blaine replied obediently. 

He turned on his heel, swiftly going to his room to change into running clothes. He emerged a few minutes later, finding his Dom actively pulling plates from the upper rack. Her sleeve had slid down to her shoulder, revealing an angry bruise of purples and blues across her right upper arm and shoulder.

Blaine gasped. He hurried into the kitchen and slid around Hailey, reaching up and pulling down the plates. He set them on the counter and turned back, tracing the lines of the large bruise with delicate fingers. Hailey raised an eyebrow at him askance, though she didn’t shake off his touch.

“What?” She asked, sounding honestly confused.

“This is a big one,” Blaine commented. “What happened?”

“The usual. New brown belt screwed up the choreography and I didn’t dodge in time.” 

“Choreography? For what?”

“Umm, the big fall Demo the dojo has every year?” 

“Right,” Blaine agreed, remembering. He ran gentle fingers over the injury. “When did this happen?”

“Five days ago.”

Blaine winced. Hailey frequently got herself injured in small ways. It was just part of her job. They’d never put it in writing, but Blaine decided early on that one of his most important tasks would be taking care of his Dom when she was hurt. He was always ready to put cream on the bruises, balm on the mat rash, take on the majority of the shared chores when Hailey was hurt in such a way that doing them was painful.

He’d been living with his Dom, eating meals she prepared, sleeping with her every single night, yet somehow missed a bruise bigger than his splayed hand across her shoulder. For days.

“Isn’t it getting close to the Demo date? A little late to be messing up choreography.”

She looked at him strangely. “The Fall Demo was last Friday, Blaine.”

He stepped back, dropping his hands. In the years they’d been together, he’d never once missed a presentation or demonstration, always eager to cheer Hailey on. He loved watching the carefully staged fights, seeing firsthand how dangerous and beautiful his amazing Dom was when she was in her element. Blaine swallowed.

“Why didn’t you say something?” He asked, hurt at the exclusion.

“I did. And it was on the calendar as always.” She shrugged, wincing a little when it pulled at her bruise. “That was the day Kurt called you with last minute tickets to that local troop performing Little Shop of Horrors and you asked permission to go to that.” 

Right. He’d done exactly that. Blaine had completely forgotten about the Fall Demo, so excited to go see one of his favorite plays with Kurt. Going to Hailey’s events wasn’t a rule, and she’d never ordered him to attend. But he knew how important it was to her that he came to see her events, saw her at her best. 

He’d missed her show, was forgetting chores, hell, he’d forgotten to care for the cats. Hailey was right. His behavior was unacceptable.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, knowing he deserved every bit of his Dom’s disappointment.

“We’ll discuss it further after your run,” Hailey replied coolly. “Use this opportunity to think on how you’ve been using your time lately, and what you intend to do to correct the problem.”

“Yes, Melaine.” Gut tight at her censure, Blaine turned and headed out the door, setting his iPod to notify him when 6 miles was up. 

The run wasn’t the energetic, cathartic exercise it normally was for him. His mind was a whirling mess as he thought hard on his actions. How had he missed her event? Or that gigantic bruise? The answer was simple: Kurt. Blaine had been so involved with texting and chatting with the handsome designer that he’d completely blown off his duties to his Dominant. 

How many chores had he flaked on before Hailey started putting him on the clock? Too many. With three cats in the house, vacuuming was fairly important if they didn’t want to be breathing cat fur. And chores were the least of it. What had Hailey been up to yesterday? Or the day before? Blaine couldn’t remember. But he could rattle off everything Kurt had had for lunch every day for the last week. 

Blaine pushed his body harder, setting a punishing pace as he turned into the park. His behavior was inexcusable. How could he possibly make it up to Hailey? She was the most important person in his life, as it was meant to be. No matter how busy she was, she’d never once shirked a single duty regarding Blaine’s well being. 

He was a bad person. No, Blaine amended. He was a bad sub. The realization made his chest ache and he ran even harder, pushing his body to its limit. He deserved to struggle, for his limbs to ache and burn with exertion.

The run was over quickly, and far too soon Blaine was walking up the drive to his home. The smell of something cheesy and delicious filled the air the moment he entered. Blaine brushed passed the bookshelf, reaching up to quickly brush a soft swipe down Poet’s head where she sat in her usual place next to the stuffed panda toy. The cat hissed on general principle, but otherwise let the move go.

Covered in sweat and dust, Blaine walked into Hailey’s room. He rummaged through the toy box until he found his crop. He walked back to the kitchen, watching as Hailey moved about, humming off-tune to the radio. He sank to his knees in the middle of the floor, crop resting neatly in his lap.

“You’re back. How was the run?” Hailey asked casually. 

Blaine licked his lips, eyes glued to the linoleum. “It was good, Melaine. Thank you for the opportunity.”

“Care to share with the class?” She asked, nudging at the crop in his lap with one toe.

“The run…I’m…it’s not enough,” Blaine rushed out. “I need to be punished further, Melaine. Please.”

Hailey cocked her head, silent for so long that Blaine dared to look up into her eyes.

“No,” she replied simply, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back on the counter.

“No?” he asked, confused. 

“That’s right. Missing a chore or two is not nearly so significant a transgression to merit the crop. So, I’m telling you ‘no’. You’ve already been assigned a punishment.”

Blaine sagged. “I’ve done far more than missing chores,” he murmured softly. “I didn’t take care of you, and I missed your Demo.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Those aren’t part of our contract, and I’ve never required them of you. Forgetting the cats is pushing it, but their dinner was only an hour late and it was the first time it’s happened. Exercise is sufficient punishment for this.”

Blaine nodded unhappily, eyes downcast. She was right. He did those things because he was her sub and wanted to make her happy. They weren’t rules, and he treasured the little tasks all the more for it. But a run wasn’t nearly enough to assuage the guilt churning through him.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “Please, give me more? Exercise, if you are refusing me the crop.”

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Okay,” she conceded. “One hundred and fifty sit ups and a hundred push ups. Right now. I made spinach lasagna and it’ll be 45 minutes before it’s done baking.” 

Blaine nodded in relief. He hesitated. “Will you, umm…are you going to watch?”

It was a loaded question. His Dom’s second love when it came to his body, (after naked, bound and begging), was watching his mostly naked form sweat and work as he went through an exercise routine. ‘Hailey porn’, she cheerfully called it. 

If she said ‘no’, left him to handle this punishment on his own, then Blaine knew he had truly screwed up so badly that he wasn’t sure how he’d reestablish their happy balance. 

“Duh,” Hailey replied, tone teasing. She pushed at his leg with a foot. “Go, change into something revealing. I’m going to get a class of wine for the show.”

Blaine almost sobbed in relief. He rose quickly and half ran to his room, stripping off the sweaty running clothes. He pulled out the pair of the teeny-black shorts that curved up his ass cheeks that Hailey adored, hesitated, and reached for a tiny black thong instead. Doing sit-ups in it would rub his cheeks raw, but he deserved that, and the thong would make for a more pleasing view while he did his push-ups. 

Nearly naked and glistening with sweat, he strode into the mudroom where all the athletic equipment was set up. Hailey was already there; wine in hand as she lounged in the love seat. A Yoga mat was stretched out on the floor in front of her. Her eyes darkened in appreciation of his wardrobe choice, making him smile a little. They'd be alright. Hailey wouldn't let it be any other way.

Blaine stretched out on the matt on his belly, rose into a tight plank, and took a deep breath. Slowly he lowered himself to the matt. “One,” he announced.  
\-------------------------------------------


	16. How Did It End Up Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues. Suggestions of super hot sex but nothing explicit.

How Did It End Up Like This?

-Two weeks later-

“Blaine? Blaine? Are you home? I could use some help with these bags.” Hailey called as she came in, arms overly full with grocery bags. 

Come hell or high water, she would not take to two trips to empty the car, the result being arms layered past her elbow with plastic handles that were doing their best to saw their way through her flesh. The milk was in dire risk of hitting the ground and the bag of cheese and a few stray yogurts were rolling about the floor at her feet, testament to her balancing poweress, or lack thereof.

“Blaine?” 

Nervous now, Hailey set the bags down on the kitchen table, abandoning the renegade food products to their feline induced fates, and went looking for her sub. Blaine was utterly reliable. If he were running late or out of the house when he was supposed to be home, he’d text her. But there had been no message, and there was no sign of dinner preparations underway. Nervous gave way to worry as she checked the house for her errant submissive. 

She went to her room first. Maybe Blaine was napping and had simply lost track of time. Nope, bed was made as perfectly as it had been since he’d done it that morning. She glanced in his room as she passed, pausing at the door.

Blaine was there, but he was definitely not okay. He was naked, sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding his crop over his lap. He looked up at her, eyes red and puffy, bright with tears.

“I need to be punished.” His voice was hoarse and she knew he’d been crying for a while. 

She walked into the room, collected the cat from the edge of the bed and exiled Edgar to the hallway, shutting the door softly in his face, despite his mewls of protest. 

She sat gingerly beside Blaine, drawing her legs up and bending her knees. She reached over to take the crop. He handed it to her wordlessly, eyes vacant as he turned back to stare at the wall across from them. 

“Have you been hurt?” She asked carefully.

“No, Melaine. I’m not hurt.” 

Hurting for sure, she decided, but at least no one had done anything to him. 

Wait. Now she remembered, this was the day he was supposed to go back to Kurt’s. How had she forgotten? He’d been glued to his phone the last few weeks, either texting or calling, giggling at all hours until she’d finally had to step in and curtail his Kurt-time. 

Hailey closed her eyes, practicing the calming exercises she taught in class. Now that she remembered what day it was, she had a very good idea why her sub was so distressed. 

No. It was too soon. She wasn’t ready to let Blaine go. Maybe next month…maybe. Stop, she told herself, firmly shutting down that thought process. This wasn’t up to her. And all the Dominant pheromones in the world couldn’t change that. 

“Talk to me, Blaine,” she ordered softly.

He nodded, eyes downcast. “I was scheduled to go see Kurt today. For more fittings.”

Hailey nodded. “I know. And you went, right?”

“I did. We had breakfast at the little café down the street. It…it was nice. Then we went to back to his house, he has a full studio there, and I started trying things on.”

“It wasn’t Kurt’s fault, Melaine.” Blaine looked at her earnestly, eyes Visine-red. 

“Blaine.”

He swallowed. “He…he was helping me get one of the shirts off. It had these tiny buttons, you know? Tons of them. Anyway, we were laughing, working at the buttons and then…”

“And then?”

“We both just started to lean towards each other, and then his hand was on my cheek and we…I’m so sorry, Melaine. Then we…we were kissing. I don’t even remember leaning in.”

Blaine dropped his eyes, fresh sobs wracking his lean frame. “I didn’t mean to do it. I’m not a cheater, you know that. I’ve never even considered being with someone else like that since you bought my lien.”

“I know, Blaine. I do. Keep going, okay? Let’s get it all out. What happened next?” 

“Then…then nothing. I realized what I was doing and ran. I just ran. Eventually I realized that I was lost. My phone was in my pocket so I called an Uber to get a ride home.”

Well. That was a problem that needed to be dealt with. “I see. Does Kurt know that you made it home safely?”

Blaine looked at her with large, guilty eyes.

“Right.” Sighing, Hailey dug her cell out of her pocket and dialed Kurt.

“Hummel Designs. Hailey, is that you?” Kurt sounded, if anything, worse than Blaine. She hadn’t thought that was possible.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Hailey, please, whatever you want to say, or do, that’s fine. Just tell me he’s okay. Blaine just disappeared and he’s not answering his phone and…”

“He’s safe, Kurt,” Hailey interrupted his frantic ramblings gently. “I have him here. That’s why I’m calling. He took an Uber home.”

“Thank God.” Kurt heaved a giant sigh of relief, and then asked directly, “Did he tell you?”

“He did. I’d like to meet with you tomorrow. My dojo opens at 9. Could you meet me there at 730?”

“Of course.” If Kurt had any concerns about meeting a possibly homicidal third Dan jujitsu instructor alone, he didn’t voice it. 

“Hailey. It’s my fault; it’s all my fault. I know that I have no right to try and tell you how to handle your own sub. Just, keep it in mind, okay? Please?” 

“Okay, Kurt. Tomorrow.” She hung up.

Blaine was staring at the bedspread as if it held the secret to the universe.

“He was half-panicked with worry,” she told her sub, letting her disapproval color her tone. Blaine didn’t respond.

Hailey sighed. “Okay. Up, you. All fours.” 

Blaine flinched, but obediently took the position, his bare ass held high. For the first time, he didn’t ask how many hits he owed her.

“Blaine,” Hailey admonished softly. She stroked a hand gently down his flank.

“As many as you see fit,” he whispered. He lowered his head to the mattress, resting his forehead on his hands. 

“And if I hit you till you’re bloody?” She asked. 

He shivered, but thrust his butt back towards her in offering. “As many as you see fit,” he repeated, calmer this time. 

Hailey wanted to put this off until Blaine was rational again. It was the safer thing to do. He clearly wasn’t in any state to be making informed decisions. But at the same time he did need to be punished; and maybe a few good cracks to the behind would help clear his head. Wherever he was right now it wasn’t a good place, and Hailey was at a loss as to how to bring him back. 

“Okay. Kurt was your assigned guardian for the day. You ran away from him, in a part of town you don’t know and no one knew where you were. For jeopardizing your safety that way, you’ll take ten.” 

Blaine cringed, but nodded his acceptance. “Also, you never told Kurt you were home. That was both incredibly insensitive and potentially dangerous. You worried him half to death. You’ll take ten more for that.”

Again he nodded consent.

“So that’s twenty. Verbalize your understanding.” 

“I’m being punished for risking my safety, ten hits with the crop. For worrying Mister Kurt and not being respectful, another ten.” 

“Good. Are you ready?”

Blaine raised his head and peered back at her. “What about…about the um, other thing?”

“The ‘other thing’ is not something that should be handled with punishment. That will be a matter conversation and communication. We’ll tackle it later. Do you understand, Blaine?”

She saw the hope die in his eyes. She knew where his mind was. He’d futily wished this would be all. She’d punish him until she was satisfied and they’d be done. Swept under the rug and forgotten. But things didn’t work like that. On some level Blaine understood. It would be better once she got him out of the miasma of guilt fogging his brain.

She didn’t go easy. He’d risked his own safety and that was a big mistake. They both knew it and it was outlined clearly in their contract. Each stroke was firm, leaving a triangular imprint in his skin tan. She went after his sit spot, then low on his thighs in measured, even movements. She made no effort to avoid previously swatted areas. She wanted the sting to last a while, a reminder to her sub to take better care of himself.

By ten Blaine was crying again. When the fifteenth landed on a particularly sore spot on his thigh, just below one cheek, he keened. Throughout it all, his position never changed, butt in the air, taking his penance. 

Hailey was as done as Blaine by the 20th blow, and she dropped the crop to the ground beside the bed. “That’s it. You’re done, sweetie. You can move now.”

She expected him to collapse; his legs had been shaking for a while with the effort of supporting his weight. Instead, Blaine swung sharply around, sliding into her lap and wrapping both arms around her waist. He was sobbing freely now, great heaving gasps that wracked his slim body.

“I’m sorry, Melaine. So sorry. I’m a bad sub, sorry…”

“Shhh, stop now. You were unsafe. But that’s past. It’s okay now.” 

She held him, rubbing his back in soothing circles, giving Blaine the time he needed to purge the negative emotions. It took a while, but he gradually calmed down.

“Back with me?” she asked fondly. 

Blaine sniffed. “Yes,” he replied, voice muffled.

“You aren’t going to be at all happy sitting down any time in the near future,” Hailey warned him, eyeing the swollen red flesh of his ass and thighs. 

“Duh.” 

She chuckled. 

Eventually Blaine pulled away; reaching for the water she’d set on his nightstand earlier, lying sideways on his hip to drink. “So what now?” He didn’t sound upset anymore. Just defeated and tired.

“Now, you relax. We’ll order pizza since neither of us will be cooking tonight. And then we’ll figure out where we go from there.”

“I was deliberately intimate with another Dominant,” Blaine replied bleakly. “Where else is there to go?” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Hailey told him as gently as she could. “Together.”

He looked up at her incredulously. “You’d still have me?” 

“Blaine. Have a little faith in me. You aren’t going anywhere. Except to the front door when the pizza gets here. ‘Cause you know I hate that part.” 

He laughed weakly. “Okay, Hailey. Okay.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Hailey rose early, reluctantly leaving a pile of warm, snuggly, very naked Blaine in bed. No need to wake the sub just because she had to get up way too freaking early. She didn’t bother with a shower; she’d smell like sweat ten minutes after she arrived at the gym, anyway.

Hailey arrived even earlier then she intended, not having had the stomach for breakfast. She performed a quick internal assessment, after which she rated her mood at a solid ‘tumultuous’ bordering on ‘shrewish’. Hailey decided she needed to decompress if she had a prayer of behaving like a rational adult. She hated adulting. 

She decided on the routine she’d begun work on shortly after achieving third Dan. It incorporated quite a bit of her own budding style, while still being extremely focused and demanding if done correctly. It was perfect for settling the bucket of emotion sloshing around inside her. 

Hailey was so wrapped up in smoothly transitioning from movement to movement that it took her a while to realize she wasn’t alone anymore. Kurt was leaning against one the ropes that were strung around the little ring, holding a little tray with two coffees and a pastry bag.

Hailey’s eyes locked on the bag, her stomach reminding her she hadn’t been up for breakfast. Now that she’d finally found some semblance of balance, she was starving. She was over the ropes in a leap, eyes locked on the white cups. 

“Gimme.”

Kurt laughed a little, offering up the tray. She grabbed the nearest coffee cup and plopped heavily on the long bench against the wall. Kurt sat next to her, strategically placing the little cardboard tray between them. Probably a good idea. Hailey couldn’t guarantee the safety of anything that came between her and sugary baked goods at the moment.

She reached into the bag, finding a chocolate crème donut and a croissant. Decisions, decisions. Donut, definitely. 

Kurt didn’t voice an opinion in the matter of breakfast rolls, seeming perfectly happy with the croissant, delicately pulling off a piece from the flaky crescent. 

“An apology isn’t half the start of what you deserve,” he told her, eyes glued to the innocent pastry he was painstakingly shredding. 

“After the way you helped my brother recover after that bout of sub-sickness nearly killed him, I promised myself that I’d do anything I could do to repay you.”

“Tonsil hockey with my sub isn’t exactly a great start,” Hailey told him a tad tartly. “In case you were wondering.” As Hailey saw it, she had the right to be a little salty. 

Kurt sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know what happened. Once second we were just working on getting his shirt off, the next second, lip lock.” He blinked. “That sounded bad.”

Hailey chuckled. “You don’t say?” 

She worked on her donut for a while, collecting her thoughts. The work out had helped quite a bit; she wasn’t feeling nearly as flayed as she had earlier. She’d known the day would come when she’d be having this conversation; but how does one prepare for giving up the love of your life to someone else? 

“So, what now?” Kurt asked. “I promise never to come near you or Blaine again, if that’s what you want. I can send an assistant with his suits, if you’ll still allow him to have them.” 

Hailey sighed, rubbing at her forehead. Here goes everything. God, it hurt. “No. That won’t work at all. How do you possible plan to seduce him properly if you aren’t even talking?”

Kurt blinked. “Sorry, what? I think I misheard.”

“No, you didn’t.” 

He looked a little angry, then. “So, what? You want me to sleep with him? Give him an occasional taste of man-candy to keep his sexual needs satisfied? Because I won’t do that, no matter what I owe you. I can’t be that person.”

“Don’t be dramatic. If all I wanted was for Blaine to have sexy fun time, I’d just call up Mercedes and ask her to lend me her sub again for another weekend of super hot man on man debauchery.” 

Kurt’s eyes bugged out. “I know Mercedes Jones. I’ve made several dresses for her for that last tour. Her sub is Sam Evans. Are you telling me she shared Sam with you? As in CK model Sam Evans?”

“The one and only.”

“You really know Sam?”

Hailey laughed and took a sip from her latte. “Carnally.” 

“Good god. And you really, what, just…just borrowed him and paired him with Blaine and, what, watched while they…”

“Yup. I got to play Ring Master with those to beauties for an entire weekend. And believe me, Barnum and Bailey got nothin’ compared to that show,” Hailey reported gleefully. 

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed. “Umm, pics or it didn’t happen?” 

“Ask Blaine. He has dozens on his phone.”

“Okay, that’s…wow. Okay. So you obviously don’t need a spare penis for your gay sub. What do you want, then?”

“Oh, I’d like Blaine to suddenly become bisexual. Or at least have his love for me be a little more Eros and less Philos. I’ll be getting neither though, so I need to focus on the real priority. Making him happy.”

“What? You do make him happy. Blaine loves you,” Kurt argued.

“Yes. He loves me quite a bit. As a very good friend and a Dominant. But I strongly doubt that he’ll ever be IN love with me. If we haven’t reached that point after two years of living in each other’s back pocket, I just don’t see it happening.” 

It was a small but vital distinction. One she knew that Kurt of all people would understand.

He chewed his lip for a moment thoughtfully. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He seemed genuinely regretful. “It’s a difficult position to be in.”

“It is,” Hailey agreed soberly. “But when I first bonded with him I promised to take the best care of him I possibly could. It’s a promise I intend to honor. Even if it means letting him go.”

Kurt gaped.

“I’ve never seen Blaine this besotted with anyone, except maybe that stupid cat. If what happened between you both was just a heat of the moment kind of kiss, I don’t think he’d be nearly as destroyed as he was when I found him. It’s the emotions behind the act that are causing his real guilt.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asked shyly, looking both remorseful and hopeful at the same time. “You think he likes me?”

“Don’t be daft. He adores you.” Hailey sighed. “I wouldn’t let him go lightly. But you are a good man and an excellent Dom. I know you’ll treasure him and take care of him the way he needs. And honestly, Blaine would be good for you. He’s strong and capable, with a will to nurture even the most stubborn Dom.” She smiled fondly. “Whether we want it or not. You need someone like that to look after you.”

So did she, but neither felt like mentioning the obvious. The silence stretched, both Dom engrossed in their private musings.

“So, you’re withdrawing your hold on his lien?” Kurt asked, finally.

“Oh, hell no. I’d never leave him adrift like that. Blaine gave up his apartment over a year ago and it scared the crap out of him. I don’t want him feeling like he doesn’t have a safe place to be. No. What I am saying is that you have my permission to woo him.”

She stood up, wiping sugary fingers off on her yoga pants. “I don’t believe in premonition, Kurt, but I trust my instincts. The first time I met Blaine, I knew two things. The first was that I could fall in love with him. I also knew that if I did, someday he’d break my heart. He was never meant to be mine forever.”

Hailey clenched her fists, choking back the tears that she absolutely would not shed. At least not where anyone could see. “You stole his mind the moment he met you, Kurt. Now you have his body. All that remains is to win his heart. If you can manage that, I’ll transfer his lien over to you.” 

Kurt’s eyes were wide and hopeful. “You would really do that?”

“I really will. “ She hesitated. “Just don’t get too physical until he’s yours, okay? The Dom in me can’t handle the competition.”

“I swear, nothing more,” He vowed earnestly. 

Hailey nodded. Around them, the gym was slowly filling with people. Classes would start soon, and several instructors were already beginning to warm up for the day. 

Kurt stood and gathered his bag. “This isn’t at all how I expected our talk to go,” he admitted.

“What, you thought you were here for a black eye?”

He shrugged. “I considered it a possibility. You’re not naturally violent to someone who isn’t a threat, but I crossed a pretty serious line. I owed you that much, at least. Sure you don’t want to take a swing?”

“And sully that pretty face? You really are daft. Of course, if you hurt our boy, you and I might have a different conversation.”

“Never,” Kurt vowed. They walked companionably towards the front door.

Right before he left, Hailey reached out and caught his arm. “One more thing. As a courtesy. Today’s the 24th of June. Wait until July to press your suit? Give me a few more days to have him all to myself.” 

Kurt stopped and turned to face her, covering Hailey’s hand on his arm with his own. “Of course. Do you want me to wait longer? A month…or…”

She laughed softly. “No. This is how it’s meant to be. Putting it off will just prolong the inevitable and make everyone miserable. July is fine.” 

Kurt nodded. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met,” he told her sincerely. He shouldered his bag up a little higher and left. 

Hailey sighed and turned back into the dojo. Being one of the best people royally sucked. 

And to top it off she was an emotional mess again. Just great. At least she had a class full of cocky new brown belts to take her mood out on. Grinning at the thought, she headed for the office to sign in for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened I should have the last of it up in a few days.


	17. One Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut. Nothing to 'straight-y' so I have no real warnings.

Sweat poured off Blaine’s naked body. It coated him virtually everywhere, leaving his skin slick and wet. Droplets sluiced along his spine, gathered in the bend of his knees and elbows, the creases in his arm-pits, down the crack of his ass, between his thighs and under his balls. Not a part of his body was spared. He grunted as he bent low on all fours, his arms and thighs aching from supporting his weight for so long.

As miserable as the situation was, it would still have been fairly tolerable if it weren’t for the bugs. The dirt wasn’t exactly a picnic either, he reflected sourly. Blaine reached a little further, pulling the last rebellious weed from the tomato section. 

Every Saturday morning was gardening time, where he weeded and tended the mammoth house garden in the back yard. Usually he absolutely loved it, even in the June heat. Of course, he normally wasn’t doing it buck-ass naked.

Well, not completely naked, he reflected, when the metal clasps from the thick leather wrist cuffs  
clinked against the metal bars of the tomato stand. He dropped to his belly to crawl out from under the large plants, growling in annoyance when yet more dirt filtered in through the bars of the chastity cage locked snugly around his cock. 

Dirt and leaves glommed themselves to his skin, the combination of sweat and the sunscreen his Dom had slathered across every inch of his body bonding at the molecular level to create a glue-like coating. The sticky mess effectively protected his skin from burning, but the itch had had proceeded from annoying to barely endurable a good hour ago. And it was as good as cobwebs when it came to the gnats and other tiny insects that dwelled among the greenery. 

Muttering to himself, Blaine stood, stretching high to relieve his sore back. He’d been out working in the heat for two hours, now. He was done. The rest of the plants would keep well enough. He checked the remote setting on the watering system, then turned to head back inside. 

Blaine’s skin pebbled the moment he stepped into the house, where the blessed air conditioner dutifully kept it a cool 65 degrees. After taking a moment to revel in sheer relief, he walked directly to the shower. He had topsoil stuck in places where it had absolutely no business being.

Setting the shower head to ‘massage’ he ducked his head under the powerful spray, groaning in relief as the cool water sluiced down his body, washing away the last several hours of dirt, bug corpses, and grime. He leaned back, letting the spray hit his chest and flow down his belly, and through the bars of the chastity cage. 

“This is all your fault,” Blaine told his entrapped cock balefully. It was. No matter what his Dom said.

**Two Days of Innocent Bliss Earlier**

Hailey had come back from work, more importantly her meeting with Kurt in surprisingly decent spirits. Blaine honestly hadn’t been sure what to make of it. A part of him badly wanted to call Kurt and make sure his friend’s bones were still intact. Blaine knew better though; Hailey wasn’t one to solve the kind of issues she had with the other Dominant with violence. 

But really, Blaine should have known he wasn’t really off the hook, no matter how calmly Hailey seemed to be taking the situation. His Dom would never let such a thing go without exacting her vengeance. Nonetheless, he was still blindsided the following morning when the jealous Dom living inside of Hailey finally reared its head.  


“Don’t bother getting dressed after your shower,” Hailey called to his retreating form once Blaine had woken for the day and was headed into the bathroom. “Once you’re done washing, I want you to come back to my room and bend over, legs spread, palms on the bed.”

Blaine obeyed, not quite certain what to make of the order. It was Thursday; Hailey knew he had to work. And this situation between them seemed too tulmutus for him to be comfortable participating in a scene. His emotions were far too disjointed at the moment. If his Dom was even thinking of tying him to the bed the way things stood, he was safewording. At least until they hashed it out properly. 

He hopped into the shower, absently soaping up the turquois loofah, his mind whirling. Was this to be a punishment, then? But they hadn’t talked about that, and Hailey always talked with him before any kind of formal remonstration. But Blaine already knew very well what he’d done wrong, and it was a doozy. Maybe she figured talking it out was unnecessary this time. Blaine didn’t know. 

Uncertain and nervous, he didn’t spend much time in the shower. Ten minutes later, he toweled of and trotted back to the bedroom and took the required position. And waited. Hailey took her sweet time joining him, leaving Blaine bent over, bare ass in the air for almost twenty minutes before she deigned to join him.

“Such a lovely view,” she purred in approval, stepping into the room. Hailey ran a possessive hand down his hip, squeezing a cheek. Something inside Blaine settled, even as the first tendrils of heat twisted and curled in his stomach. His Dom was in a playful mood. 

While this didn’t bode well for his morning, Hailey had a bit of sadistic streak when she was in a mood, at least she wasn’t angry with him. Maybe this was a spanking? Sitting in his work chair with a throbbing bottom didn’t sound like tons of fun, but it was very in character for her Dom when she was like this. He could definitely handle that. His cock gave a quick bob of approval at the thought. 

“Brace yourself,” Hailey warned. 

She hesitated a moment, and Blaine understood the reason for the delay; she was waiting to see if he felt like he needed to safeword. He didn’t. Blaine trusted his Dom; he’d submit to whatever she had in mind for him. His cock firmly agreed with the sentiment. 

Blaine grunted in surprise when two slick fingers were unexpectedly shoved roughly into his ass. He focused on relaxing, willing his body to adjust quickly and accept the penetration. Hailey typically didn’t spend a lot of time on prepping him when she was in a Dom mood, confident that Blaine could take it. His guess was right. Just a few minutes later the fingers disappeared, supplemented by something much larger and firmer. He tensed.

“Relax, babe. It’s just a plug,” Hailey soothed, rubbing a hand soothingly down his spine to encourage him to open for her. Hailey’s control of her pheromone release bordered on supernatural. He felt Dom juice seeping into his pores from the caress, his mind and body submitting as one. She spent a few moments petting him, waiting for his body to calm. 

“Yes, Melaine,” Blaine murmured calmly, relaxing his anal muscles to accept the toy. He whimpered as the Dom playfully fucked the toy in and out of his body before sliding it home. 

“Feel okay?” She asked him, massaging his cheeks gently. He squeezed his ass experimentally, ensuring that the moderately sized rubber plug was well seated.

“It’s fine,” Blaine assured her, whimpering when she gave his ass a firm smack. He pressed up, begging for more. Hailey laughed at the blatant display, but to his disappointment there didn’t appear to be any more spankings forthcoming. 

“Stand up, arms out in front of you.” 

Blaine didn’t hesitate to obey. He was confused, but not particularly alarmed. If he had something to be nervous about, she’d have given him some time to mentally prepare. Hailey reached down, collecting Blaine’s wrist cuffs from where she must have set them on the floor. Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest. She smoothly buckled them onto either wrist and smiled brightly at him.

“Good boy. Now stand straight, arms back behind your head.” He obeyed, not surprised to hear the clink as she clipped them together at the back of his neck. 

“You really are ridiculously beautiful,” Hailey murmured, slowly walking around his bound body. “The most gorgeous sub I’ve ever had.”

Blaine doubted that; he had carnal knowledge of just how sexy that CK model sub of Hailey’s friend was, not to mention the other subs of hers he’d met over the last few years. The pictures of the twins alone…gah. But the sentiment was still nice to hear. 

She pressed up against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso and taking a firm grip on his cock. Blaine gasped, eyes fluttering closed as she began working him to hardness with smooth, practiced strokes.

It didn’t take long; Hailey knew exactly how to make his body stand up and beg. Just as he was losing himself in the rhythm he yelped and pitched forward, shocked back to reality when the plug in his ass began to enthusiastically vibrate.

“Shit,” he cursed. Hailey laughed. She swung back around to his front and sank to her knees, taking his erection in her mouth. Blaine gasped, closing his eyes again, his body leaning into the welcoming heat without his conscious permission. 

She took her time on him, clearly enjoying herself. “Melaine, I’m close,” Blaine whimpered when he felt his orgasm looming.

“Can’t have that.” Hailey backed off, the plug going quicent inside of him. She stood back, stretching and unclipped his cuffs from each other, though she left them buckled to his wrists. 

“I think that’s enough excitement for the moment. Go ahead with your day,” she told him smiling sweetly and making a ‘shooing’ gesture at him.

Blaine blinked, staring at her blankly. “That’s it?” She didn’t usually leaving him hanging like this.

“Don’t you have to work today?” 

Blaine sighed. He glanced ruefully down at his persistent erection, then turned toward the closet.

“Whoa, Tiger. You don’t need anything in there.”

Blaine paused, confused. “Um, I was going to get dressed?”

“You are as dressed as you need to be. It’s Thursday, and you aren’t scheduled to go into the office today or tomorrow. And then it will be the weekend. I see no reason why you need to wear anything more than you have on now for the duration.” 

Blaine gaped at her. “You’re kidding, right?” He asked. She didn’t really expect him to spend the rest of the week wearing nothing but bondage cuffs. One glance at his Dom’s eloquent expression answered the question. 

“I’m quite serious.” Hailey took two steps forward, pressing up against his chest and leaned in for a kiss. 

Blaine didn’t hesitate to kiss intently back. Vexed as he may be with his Dom for this ridiculous stunt, he’d never back away from this particular intimacy. For one thing, he had standing orders to always kiss her like he meant it. But mostly he did it because it’d hurt her far too much if he ever backed away from the gentle advance.

Hailey slowly broke off the kiss, winked at him and spun away. Blaine sighed, glanced longingly at his closet, and headed out to the kitchen to get breakfast. Cereal, maybe. Nothing that required cooking. 

Blaine was reaching up for the Honey Nut Cherrios when her heard steps behind him.

“I gave it some thought, and I think I changed my mind,” Hailey told him. “It is a little mean to leave you like this. Maybe you do need some additional apparel, after all.” 

Blaine sighed in relief. Thank God. He’d really been hoping this was a Hailey game of some kind and she was warming him up for whatever revealing outfit she actually had in mind. Blaine turned around hopefully. One glance at Hailey and he groaned. There was nothing resembling clothes in her hands. Instead, his Dom was standing in the middle of the kitchen, bouncing an anal hook off her palm. 

He eyed the hook warily. They’d talked about that particular toy early in their relationship. He’d had a bad experience with it in the past, and had requested she not use one at all. Hailey liked it though, finding the hook an excellent way to ensure the sub she was playing with stayed in the position she wanted. They’d talked about it, negotiated, and over time it was incorporated into their games with the caveat that she never string it from the ceiling. 

“That’s not clothing by any definition of the term,” he told Hailey weakly.

“Don’t worry, Love. You won’t be wearing it for long.” Her sweet smile became slightly feral. 

“Bend over, Blaine.” She put a fair amount of power behind the command, the heat of it flowing powerfully across his bare skin. 

Blaine had belonged to Hailey long enough that he could resist the wave of Dom juice if he really applied himself, but he’d learned long ago that she perceived such defiance as a personal challenge. It only spurred Hailey on to increasingly potent displays. 

He sighed theatrically, but obeyed the order, turning to face the living room, placing both hands on the counter and lowering his upper body, thighs spread. He closed his eyes and allowed the current of Dom pheremone to sweep him up, settle inside his mind and body, readying him to serve; to accept whatever it was his Dom had in mind. 

“There’s my good boy,” Hailey purred, the approval making him shiver with the rush of pleasure. She sidled up to him and stroked his hip soothingly, then twisted the butt plug out, setting it on a kitchen towel on the floor.

Blaine felt the rounded nub of the metal anal hook at his entrance and took a deep breath, willing his body to accept the intrusion. He was already plenty loose from the plug, and the round ball of the hook slid in with minimal resistance. 

“So good,” Hailey cooed at him. “Stand up straight, now. Hands behind your head.”

He obeyed, moving slowly and with care, hyperaware of the metal bulb shifting inside of him. Hailey gave him time, watching carefully, alert for any sign that he wasn’t tolerating the hook well. He was so willing to give when he was this far under, she always took care to make sure she wasn’t asking more of him than he was comfortable with. 

When she was sure that he was handling the situation without issue, Hailey reclipped the wrist cuffs, binding his hands behind his head as she had in the bedroom. This time she took it a step farther, attaching a slim bungee cord to the cuffs, running it down his back and attaching it to the end of the hook so that it pulled it taut, forcing him to stand very straight. Blaine grunted, bending backwards a little to relieve some of the tension.

Blaine swallowed nervously, shivering a little from how exposed the position left the front of his body. He shifted a little, anxious to find out what his Dom planned to do with him next. The hook shifted inside his ass every time he so much as twitched, providing enough pressure that, paired with the nervous excitement from the bondage, ensured his cock stayed rock hard.

Hailey ran an appreciative hand down his erection a few times, humming appreciatively. She took his balls in hand, gently rolling them in her palm, further soothing his nerves. She moved to his cock, fisting him tight and stroking from head to base, the precum dripping from his head providing more than sufficient lubrication. He moaned, pressing into her hand despite the pull of the hook inside him when he moved his hips, using his body to beg for more of the teasing strokes. 

Far too soon by Blaine’s estimation, she stopped, releasing his dick. Awareness slowly filtered through him as he came back from where he’d been floating. “As pretty as this is, I’m afraid it’s just not going to work out for us,” Hailey told him with a regretful sigh. She gave his cock one last fond pat, then turned to the sink. Blaine swallowed, watching warily while Hailey ran the water cold and held a maroon wash cloth under the spray.

Blaine licked his lips nervously. “Melaine, please. I’m not sure if…” Before he could finish his sentence Hailey dropped the icy cold kitchen towel right onto his straining cock. Blaine screamed, his body automatically pitching forward protectively, only to immediately straighten back up when the tension from the bungee cord pulled hard at the hook in his ass.

Hailey clicked her tongue in remonstration. “That looked uncomfortable, Sweets. I really suggest you try to keep still for me,” she told him, not bothering to hide the amusement coloring her tone.

“Hailey, please…” Blaine whimpered. His cock ached and throbbed from the sudden cold, going from painfully hard to flaccid far too quickly.

“Shh, it’s okay. You can handle this.” She lifted the cloth, peering down at his wilted dick. “Perfect.” 

Blaine stared at her incredulously. Clearly he and Hailey had very different definitions for the word ‘perfect.’ But she wasn’t done with him yet. 

She swung back to the fridge and extracted a small velvet bag from the vegetable drawer. Blaine whimpered, eyeing the thing like it was as live snake. He was well aware of the little purple bag’s contents.

“Melaine, is that really necessary, I mean…”

“Hey, you were the one who wanted more to wear. Be careful what you wish for and all that.” She dumped the bag out into her palm. Smiling serenely, she stepped close to his exposed body.

Blaine attempted to prepare his mind for what promised to be a fairly excrutiating experience. He wanted to look away but he just couldn’t, his eyes glued to his newly limp member as Hailey slid the icy cold bars of the refrigerated chastity cage into place. 

“Jeezus!” The scream ripped out of him as the cold bars burned against his most tender flesh. 

This time, Blaine fought his body’s urge to hunch forward protectively as best he could, aware of the hook forcing him to stay standing upright. Bound as he was, the instinctive attempt to bend forward only served to make the rounded metal ball of the anal hook twist inside of him, making him squirm even more. 

“Hold on. Just one more second…and there. Snug as a bug.” She slid the tiny padlock in to place, the soft ‘click’ sounding much louder to Blaine’s ears than it really should for such a small thing. 

Hailey gave his trapped cock a fond pat as she walked around to his back to untether his arms and gently remove the hook. As soon as it was out, she had him bend back over the counter on his forearms again and neatly slid the butt plug back home. 

“That’s it. I’m all done with you for the moment, Love. You are free to proceed with breakfast.”

Blaine straightened and turned back to face the kitchen and his Dom. He glanced down at his naked body. His cock was imprisoned in an all-to-familiar metal cage of iridescent aluminum, though the bars were mercifully heating up to body temperature quite quickly. He didn’t bother to ask if his Dom planned to keep him locked away for the duration of naked weekend. He already knew the answer.

“Hailey?” he asked softly. “Is this…will you forgive me for,” he swallowed, “for my mistake with Kurt after all this?” He gestured below his waist, the wave inclusive of the plug, cage, and general nudity.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. “Blaine, you misunderstand,” she said gently. “This isn’t a punishment. You apologized and I forgave you, Love.” 

He bit his lip, dropping his eyes to the floor. “Then why?”

The tiny Dom leaned forward and stood on her toes so she could reach his ear to whisper, “Because I adore that gorgeous body of yours and I want to spend the next few days admiring all of it. Because you are mine and seeing your dick locked in chastity makes my little Dom brain all kinds of satisfied. But mostly, for fun,” She nipped him low on the neck, one of his most lively hotspots, and spun away, chuckling when he gasped, his cock flexing in its confinement.

Blaine watched her dance away toward her room, then turned back to the cereal, smiling softly. So this really wasn’t punishment; it was a game, after all. Something tight in his chest relaxed. If Hailey was playing with him like this then she really did forgive him. 

And if locking his cock in a chastity cage for a few days made the jilted Dominant in her feel better about their bond, he was more than willing to comply. It was nothing he hadn’t done before, and for far less altruistic reasons. But putting the metal chastity cage in the freezer first? She was so going to pay for that one.  
\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy saturday


	18. Too Late to Go Back To Sleep

The annoying ‘ding a ding’ of the doorbell startled Blaine from his flow. He cursed under his breath. He’d been meaning to ask Hailey if he could replace the bell with a different tone. The current one’s spectacularly off-key note set his teeth on edge. And he really didn’t appreciate the mid-day interruption.

After an impossibly long weekend of complete nudity, he’d been looking forward to getting some quality office time in that actually involved wearing pants. Though he had to admit, the absurdity of the situation had inspired one or two cute little ditties that could easily become something more if he could pair them with right lyrics. 

He considered ignoring the front door and returning to his work, but a glance at the clock told him that he’d been sequestered in his office for over half the day. He was overdue to get up and stretch, anyway. The cats would be wanting their lunch soon as well; once they realized he was back in the world there’d be no getting any work done until they were fed. 

Blaine stood up, ignoring Edgar’s yowl of disapproval when he displaced Felis Behemoth from where it had been napping on his lap. Blaine took the time to thoroughly stretch; whoever was at the door was probably selling something and he was in no rush to deal with yet another pushy salesmen. The vultures had made a habit of coming around the neighborhood when they knew the Dom of the house would most likely be at work and they had a chance at working their spiel on the less-resistant submissives. 

Blaine had no patience for such tactics and took a fair amount of satisfaction from sending them packing. They couldn’t get a handle on him status-wise, and he’d figured out how to manipulate his sub-signals and block off his natural response so that when they tried to get Dom pushy they just ended up frustrated with only a headache for their efforts.

Still. It could be something important. Sometimes random friends of Hailey’s showed up out of the blue toting a sub in the throes of Weakness, hoping for a little of her special brand of healing. In the first few months of their bond, the visitors used to make Blaine jealous, but after he became well and truly Whole, it seemed petty to resent someone for taking a small share of the powerful pheromones he already received in abundance.

Worried that he’d left someone truly in need waiting on the porch while he stood around and stretched, Blaine moved quickly through the house to the front door and squinted one eye shut to look through the little peephole. He jerked back in surprise when he saw what waited on the other side. 

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. Once he was as ready as he’d ever be, he opened it wide.

“Hello, Kurt.”

“Hey, Blaine.” Kurt smiled brightly at him. 

The Dom was wearing a pair of white, skin-tight jeans and a simple marbled- lavender T-shirt that wrapped around his upper arms and chest, accentuating subtle muscle gleaned from hours of working with his arms in the air while he pinned and sewed. Blaine’s memory must be faulty. Kurt looked even hotter than he remembered, which wasn’t really possible.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, honestly bewildered. He hadn’t heard so much as a peep from the Dom in the week or so since the unfortunate ‘indiscretion’; the word he’d chosen to use for that so terribly perfect, storybook kiss that he’d never, ever forget. 

“I came to make sure that you’re okay,” Kurt replied, his gaze taking in all of Blaine. “I hadn’t heard from you in a while and I got a little worried.”

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the doorframe. “I’m fine, thank you for the concern.” He was just relaxing, not in any way posing.

“You didn’t get in trouble?” Kurt asked anxiously.

Blaine shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that. My little stunt of running blindly out the door and not letting you know when I made it home earned me some well-deserved chastisement. I’m sorry for that, by the way. If it’s any consolation, Melaine made certain I wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for a few days to reinforce the lesson.” 

Kurt winced. “Sorry for my part in that.”

“It wasn’t anything you did. As for the, um, indiscretion, she said it wasn’t something she was comfortable punishing me for.” 

Not that she’d admit to anyway, Blaine thought, shifting a little so he could feel his recently freed cock rub against his pants. She’d only let him out that morning and he was still reveling in the sensation. 

Of course, the weekend hadn’t been a complete loss. His Dom had planned out some fairly creative scenes for them that had rocked his world a little. They didn't do scene-play all that often, and Blaine hadn't realized how much he missed it, even if they'd all ended with him teased half to death and panting. Sunday's eventual, mind numbing, toe-curling orgasm had been well worth the torment. 

And of course, there was the other bonus. Somewhere in all her grand scheming, Hailey had failed to factor in the simple fact that a locked up Blaine was one that couldn’t be used for sex. He’d been quick to use that little miscalculation to his advantage, making sure he posed in the most provocative, sexy positions whenever he knew Hailey didn’t have to time to properly play with him. And with his dick neatly locked away, rough and tumble, pre-work quickies, one of her most favorite things, were no longer an option. Hailey didn’t do well with dry spells. Blaine on the other hand, had plenty of experience going without for long periods and was quite comfortable forgoing sex for a few days. Giving his Dominant the female equivalent of blue-balls every time she left the house was simply his due vengeance. He figured making Hailey stew in her self imposed frustration for days on end made them more or less even. It was also hilarious. 

But Kurt didn’t need to know any of that. “I think I have a fair amount of accountability with you being punished,” Kurt told him sincerely. “And for that, I apologize.” 

“I’m a grown adult, Kurt. I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself,” Blaine dissuaded firmly. “Don’t beat yourself up unnecessarily. And you needn’t worry; Hailey and I worked it all out just fine.” 

Kurt nodded, glancing down. “May I come in? Maybe we could have some coffee or something?” 

“As much as I’d like that, I don’t think that it’s a good idea,” Blaine told him regretfully. “I don’t think Melaine would approve of me spending time alone with you anymore.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. He pulled his phone from a back pocket and unlocked it, tapping into text messages and handed the little device over.

Confused and curious, Blaine took the phone and flipped it so he could read the screen:

From: Hailey

Dear Blaine, 

Make the man some coffee. The good stuff mind you, not that crap we tried from Starbucks that tasted like old, burnt toast. 

Blaine smiled at the message. He glanced at the time stamp. The message was only four minutes old. Kurt must have contacted Hailey right as he got to the door. Appropriate as always; Blaine should have known better than to think Kurt would sneak around. 

“It seems I’m mistaken.” Blaine handed the phone back. “My Dom is apparently just fine with you being here. I seem to have clear orders on the matter. Why don’t you come in and I’ll make us a fresh batch.”

Kurt beamed at him as Blaine gestured him to enter, gently closing the door behind them. Blaine headed for the kitchen but Kurt hesitated.

“Hailey may be fine with it, but is it okay with you that I’m here? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Kurt.” Blaine turned back, resting a gentle hand on Kurt’s arm. “No, it doesn’t upset me at all,” he replied earnestly. “I’m actually really glad you’re here.” Blaine dropped his eyes demurely and blushed. “I’ve missed you.”

Kurt smiled at the admission. “I’ve missed you too, Blaine. Very much. Now, you said something about coffee?”  
=================

“Scat, Catzilla. I’m calling dibs on the chair. Opposable thumbs win,” Kurt told the cat, making shooing gestures at him. Edgar yowled resentfully, but abandoned his place on the big recliner. 

“He’s not going to forgive that offense lightly,” Blaine warned, handing Kurt his mug and taking a seat on the couch, cradling his own tea with both hands.

“Who, Edgar? He’ll forgive me, eventually. Or at least forget. His step-sister on the other hand…” Kurt glanced significantly up to the top of the bookshelf where Poet was in her usual place, staring down at the world.

“That animal is a menace. She looks all cute and soft, but the minute you try to say ‘hi’ it’s all claws and bloody death.” 

“You’re being dramatic. She’s actually okay once you get to know her,” Blaine dissuaded mildly, looking affectionately up at her. He was well aware that the little cat wasn’t exactly a charmer. 

Kurt raised an elegant eyebrow. “We’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one, sweetie.”

Blaine winced. “Could you, I’m sorry, maybe not with the pet names? I know it didn’t use to be a problem, but after…”

“Hey, easy. No problem. Thank you for telling me; I’d hate to make you unhappy.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, trying to ignore the way the Dom’s approval gave him goose bumps. 

And then things got uncomfortable. “Sooo, how’s work been?” Blaine asked tentatively. That was a safe topic. And he was honestly curious. Kurt had a new line that would be coming out in the spring and he had a lot riding on it. 

Blaine had seen the sketches, and he personally thought it would be amazing, but Kurt was a natural worrier. He was good with pressure, but tended to get bogged down trying to micromanage things that really didn’t need his personal attention. Not unusual in a Dom, but Blaine felt Kurt could stand to relax a little. 

What Kurt really needed was someone to take care of him; make sure he maintained his own health and provide a steady presence in the Dom’s life. He needed a friend to look after him and take his mind off the day-to-day minutia. Blaine could think of several ways to…no. He wasn’t going there.

Kurt perked up at the question. “Oh, it’s going really well! My first set of dress designs just came back and I have a few early photos done with some models. They’re coming along really nicely. Now, some of the accentuation fabric that I ordered for the men’s suits isn’t back yet.” He frowned. “I had to send it back because they didn’t make the cuts correctly. Which makes no sense since I sent them incredibly precise specifications…”

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupted gently. “Tell me about the dresses. I remember those designs. I can only imagine the real version must be spectacular.”

Kurt grinned, allowing himself to be redirected. He pulled his phone out and slid over to the couch next to Blaine. “Okay, since you’ve already seen the rough drafts I guess you can see these, too…but this is privileged information, Mister. You’re sworn to secrecy.”

Blaine grinned, holding his fingers aloft, a space between the third and fourth digits. “I promise. Boy scout honor,” he announced, grinning.

“Nice try, genius. That’s the Vulcan salute,” Kurt told him, rolling his eyes affectionately. 

Kurt watched Star trek. If he knew Firefly, Blaine was going to have to jump his bones right there on the couch in front of all the cats. The universe demanded it. 

Kurt tapped on the screen of his oversized phone, swiping through his photos. “Ah, here’s the spring album. It’s not much right now,” he cautioned critically. “These are just a few early stills.”

Blaine smiled, scooting closer so he could properly look at the images. That was the only reason for the move, of course. It had nothing to do with wanting to be closer to the Dom. And if he told himself that enough times it would become truth. 

Ignoring the way his traitorous body purred when they were pressed leg to leg on the couch, Blaine eagerly glanced down at the screen. The first image showed a blonde bombshell in a lovely spring dress. The outfit was made from a floral print fabric with ivy vines blossoming from an off center spot at the base of the skirt and flowing up and around over the shoulders and to the back. The model’s ear-length hair was tucked back by an olive green, herringbone paddy cap that paired perfectly with the ivory colored material of the dress. 

“That’s a mighty fine hat,” Blaine commented experimentally. 

Kurt flashed him a wicked smile. “I know. Shiny, right?” 

Blaine was doomed.*  
\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** That part at the end was Blaine using a fairly famous quote from Firefly, and Kurt responded with another quote from the show, for any plebeians who don’t speak fluent Firefly. ;-)


	19. What Is This Feeling?

“You never told me. How did you meet Hailey in the first place?” Blaine asked curiously. 

He and Kurt were currently enjoying the second of their bi-weekly coffee meetings. Blaine wasn’t sure at what point their occasional meeting had become established routine. But he knew exactly how it began. It had started off with Kurt taking him to lunch after his last suit fitting. 

They held the last fitting at the Hailey/Blaine’s house, because he wasn't up to any type of clothing removal in the private, intimate little area of Kurt’s home studio. Kurt was happy to go along with the change of venue, even though he had to drag all his supplies over. Blaine adored the Dom a little more for his easy acceptance of Blaine’s hesitance, and his willingness to go out of his way to make sure Blaine was comfortable.

A few days later, Kurt talked him into going out to celebrate his label being picked up by a local high end boutique. They investigated a new place that had opened down the street from Kurt's home, both agreeing it was less than stellar. The following week, Blaine found a new place for them to try. And so it went from there.

Somehow, without Blaine really noticing, the lunches had become routine, and the two men met every Tuesday and Friday. He tried not to think about how spending time with Kurt was quickly becoming the highlight of his week. 

At first, he waited for the other shoe to drop, because there was no way Kurt was really this sweet. After a month passed with nothing more than the most gentlemanly of intentions on the Dom’s part, Blaine finally relaxed his guard and simply enjoyed Kurt’s company. 

Blaine took care never to so much as think of these social gatherings as a ‘date’, even in the safety of his most private mind. He was conflicted enough as it was. Kurt was becoming an important fixture in his life, and as much as he liked that, Blaine worried about how that their budding closeness might affect his bond with Hailey. He never wanted to do anything that would upset his Dom. Or worse, hurt her.

That one beautiful and terrible indiscretion had been more than enough; Blaine had learned his lesson well. In an effort to keep things with Kurt from overwhelming his life, Blaine carefully crafted a number of self-imposed rules to ensure that he maintained a healthy balance between the two Doms. 

First, Blaine never got his phone out when he was with Hailey, whether it be dinner or simply snuggling in front of the TV. He also limited his phone conversations with Kurt to once a day, (barring the odd fashion emergency when the designer needed to be talked down), and not until after chores were done. 

As an unexpected bonus, he’d found his daily call to be a potent motivator, and Hailey had complimented him more than once on how well he was doing at completing his daily tasks. Maybe he should start forgetting a few? Blaine didn’t want his newfound efficiency to set a dangerous precedent.

Regardless, he felt he was managing his time reasonably well. Now if only he had half as much control over his muddled emotions. He was becoming more and more enamored with the attractive Dom every time they met, and it was wreaking havoc on his previously well-structured little world. 

Blaine was Hailey’s, plain and simple. She’d done the impossible, and fixed a piece of him that had been broken since the day he was born. How does one even begin to repay that? It certainly wasn’t by mooning over a sexy, sweet, intelligent, amazing Dom that kissed like he did it for a living. 

No. Blaine had a duty to his Dom. She loved him, and he loved her, admittedly in a slightly different way. Blaine had no intention of messing with that. Kurt was just going to have to stay his friend. His gorgeous, powerful, amazing friend who had the sweetest laugh and the most amazing butt and…enough, Blaine. Stop. 

“I didn’t tell you how we met? I’m happy to share, but it isn’t all that exciting. And it’s not exactly a short story. Did you finish all your housework?”

“Yep,” Blaine promised. “And I don’t have to be home until three or so to start on dinner. So, fire away.” He shifted eagerly in his chair. 

While Hailey was completely transparent about the more current affairs in her life, she didn’t talk a whole lot about the past, and sensing it was a sore subject, Blaine didn’t push. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. 

Kurt smiled. “Okay. It was a coincidence, really. A stunning, life changing coincidence.”

“That seems to be a recurring theme with Hailey,” Blaine interrupted, smiling fondly. 

“Hush you. No interruptions when I’m telling a story,” Kurt told him firmly. Blaine licked his lips. His dick absolutely did not twitch when Kurt made with the Dominant orders. It didn’t. No matter what the sudden lack of space in his trousers suggested.

“Sorry, Sir,” Blaine replied innocently, though his flirty smile gave him away. 

Kurt’s eyes predictably darkened, but he continued gamely on. “We met at a hospital about six years ago.”

“You were hurt?” Blaine asked, not liking that idea at all.

“Me? No. It was my brother. He’d been trying to do a long distance relationship with his girlfriend. He’s a great guy, but gets sub-weak really easily. Dad and I always bolstered him at home, so it was never really an issue.”

“Rachel? That's your friend who got the award that day at the Corrinade, right?” Blaine asked. He remembered her. He remembered everything about that day in vivid detail. It was the day he’d first met Kurt. 

“The very girl,” Kurt agreed. “We all went to high school together, actually. So, lots of history there. Anyway, Finn, my brother, and Rachel were on-and-off high school sweethearts that became something more after graduation. But she wanted to go to New York, and Finn decided to stay home with my Dad and work at his shop until she finished school so he wouldnt' be a distraction and could save some money for them.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Oh, it was. It worked out exactly as it was supposed to. She graduated, and Finn moved up to New York to be with her. Which was all fine and dandy until she got a role in a traveling production of Wicked that she just couldn’t say ‘no’ to. Finn promised he’d be fine if she went without him and he’d stay home to manage the new house, and he’d just meet with a Dom for hire if he started feeling Weak.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Rachel should have known better. She would have, if she hadn't been so stuffed with sparkly stars from landing Elphaba that she had glitter pouring out of every orifice. I would have called foul on the whole thing if I’d heard that ridiculous plan. Sadly, I was in Milan working as assistant to my boss from Vogue at the time. I was shoulder deep in the fashion show we were attending and I didn’t hear that she’d left him alone until much later.”

“So what happened?” Blaine asked, taking a sip of his latte. He was pretty sure he could guess.

“Predictably, the big lug did not go to a professional Dom when he started getting sick. He can be really stubborn when he wants to be. I was at the last leg of the Fashion show when I had time to really call home and check up on everyone. That’s when Rachel told me all about her big break and how she was out on the road, without her sub.”

Kurt shrugged. “I was on the next plane home, of course. I called Finn, and he didn’t answer so I called SWAT rescue and asked them to do a house check for me.” 

Kurt stared down into his mostly empty coffee cup. “He wasn’t okay. By the time I got to New York from Italy the agent they'd sent over had already found him down and out, and taken him to a hospital. Rachel beat me there and my Dad and step mom were in route when I finally landed.”

Kurt’s eyes turned bleak. “As I said earlier, he’s never been the most resilient submissive. He got a wicked case of sub Sickness when he was 13 and nearly died. He did fine in high school, living with dad and I, not to mention Rachel. But he needs a fairly steady stream of Dominant pheromones to maintain his optimal health.”

“What happened next? Was Hailey the SWAT representative that came to his house?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise at the question. “No, she wasn’t. Not that I ever heard, anyway. Hailey isn’t SWAT. Is she?”

Blaine shrugged. “She used to be, for a while. She’d been on their list of emergency rescue Doms for most of her life, until four years or so ago when she started to get burnt out.”

“I wonder if there’s a correlation,” Kurt mused. “She was in the hospital at the same time as we were. I met her at the Starbucks kiosk. She said she’d come to see a friend.” 

He shrugged. “Not that it matters in the grand scheme of things. She told me that she has a way with subs sometimes and asked if I’d like her to see if she can help with my brother.” 

“Finn was comatose and his prognosis wasn’t pretty. I saw no reason not to let her have a go. Of course, Rachel squawked when Hailey slid into bed next to Finn, but his twitching stopped almost right away. As soon as she saw that, Rachel threatened to handcuff them together if Hailey even thought about moving.” 

Kurt smiled softly. “She spent the night like that and was a steady presence in his room for the next several days. And then he woke up. Can you believe that? He actually woke up after a drop so low he was in a coma.”

Three years ago, Blaine would have said ‘no’, that kind of rebound was extremely unlikely. But now? Blaine could absolutely believe it. It was sort of Hailey’s thing. But he still wasn’t sure exactly how much Kurt knew about her convoluted family tree.

“Rachel really had to return to her job. She was contract bound to finish her tour, and if she didn’t get back they’d replace her and see to it she had trouble finding work again. So, once he woke up, my dad and Carol, Finn’s mom, decided to take him back home to Ohio until she was done.” 

Blaine winced. Hailey was good, but she wasn’t that good. Three days wasn’t nearly enough time. Finn may look better, but it was temporary. The sub would just tank again without a steady dose of her supercharged pheromones. Blaine had firsthand knowledge of that particular experience.

Kurt saw Blaine’s expression. “You’re right. It was a bad idea. The doctor talked us out of it. She delicately suggested we get together whatever cash we could scrounge and try to pay Hailey whatever fee she demanded to professionally Dominate Finn for a while.”

“How’d that work out for you?” Blaine asked. He and Hailey had talked a lot about her high rates for the subs she took on. She didn’t do it for the money, Hailey explained; she did it for the Dominants. Sending their own sub to someone else to care for could be devastating. By paying for her services, it made them feel like they were still providing for their beloved sub, as they should. 

Hailey had a time-tested piano analogy for just that situation. If a Dom couldn’t play piano and their sub wanted to learn, it was no failing on the Dom. They just arranged for at tutor to provide lessons. It wasn’t nearly that simple, but Hailey said it got the point across. But for a downed sub? Blaine doubted Hailey would actually consider making the Hummel's clean out their life savings to save their son. 

“Hailey refused our money, as I’m sure you guessed,” Kurt said, making Blaine smile a little. “Instead, she offered us a trade. She’d inherited a beat to crap motorcycle from her brother. She said she’d go back to Ohio and fix Finn if my dad would fix the bike.”

Blaine knew just how much Hailey babied that damn motorcycle. Hell, he’d spent countless afternoons washing and waxing it for her. But she’d never told him it was from her brother. No wonder she treasured the thing. He sighed. Hailey and her damn secrets. That bike wasn’t only a gift from her brother, it was a reminder of a life she’d saved. He’d have been more thorough if he’d known. 

“I assume you’ve seen the bike,” Kurt commented

“She’s taken me on a few rides. It’s beautiful. Purrs like a kitten.”

Kurt grinned. “I’m so glad to hear it. I built that motor myself.”

Blaine tried to wrap his head around the idea that the talented designer could not only make a stellar fall line and sing like a dream, he could also completely rebuild motor engines. But he was stuck on the mental image of Kurt in overalls and a cap, a streak of oil down one cheek, maybe holding a large wrench of some kind. Then he pictured the same thing, only Kurt was shirtless, the overall straps dangling to accentuate his narrow hips and firm attributes. Fortunately for him, Kurt continued talking before the drool became too apparent.

“Anyway, we took Finn back to Ohio, with Hailey in tow. She lived with my parents for about two months, and Dominated Finn regularly with Rachel’s blessing. He started perking up really fast.” Kurt smiled at the memory. “Hailey and Carol got pretty close, which helped a lot for a New York gal trapped in the Midwest. Once Finn was well enough that Hailey could leave him for a while they’d go out shopping, see shows. That kind of thing.”

Blaine nodded. He completely understood. Evidently more than Kurt did. Once she’d agreed to take Finn into her care, Hailey wouldn’t leave him until she was absolutely certain he wouldn’t regress. And there was one sure way to do that. Two months of near constant contact was more than enough time for Hailey to work her mojo. From what Blaine gathered of Kurt’s story, he was pretty sure that she’d gone ahead and made Carol Whole while she was at it. 

“So Finn’s fine, now?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, yes. Better than new by the time she was done with him. And he’s been that way ever since.” Blaine nodded. Just as he’d thought. 

“Excuse me one second.” Blaine reached into his bag for his phone and typed out a quick text message to his Dom.

To: Hailey  
Does Kurt know?

The return message popped up just a moment later. She must be between classes. 

To: Blaine  
Nope.

Blaine licked his lips. There’s no way Rachel and Burt wouldn’t have noticed what was done to their subs. They had to know. It would be easier for everyone if Kurt did, too. It also meant that Blaine could explain a few things about himself.

To: Hailey  
Can I?

This time the answer took a little longer. 

To: Blaine  
Do what you need to do, Love. I trust you. Pick up some pistachio ice cream on the way home.

Blaine stared the message a second, then put his phone away. Okay, then. Blaine glanced around, but there was no one within earshot of their tiny corner of the coffee shop.

“Kurt, umm. There are a few things I should tell you.  
\--------------------------------

“So you’re saying she’s a bastard.” 

Blaine laughed. “I think you knew that much before you learned about her heritage. You’re lucky, by the way. It took me forever to get her to come clean, and when she did, she told the story like it was a damn Fairy Tale, complete with castles and a princess.”

Kurt snorted. “She’s such a ham. But, really? You’re what? Complete? Kind of like a real High Blood sub or something?”

“Exactly like that,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt sagged in his chair, gazing down at the cinnamon shaker as he half-heartedly messed with some sugar packets. “So, do you even need a Dom anymore? Or is that why you’re still with her after all this time? She’s the only one strong enough to compel your attention?”

“What? Kurt, no.” Blaine reached out and took his hand over the table, gripping tight. 

“I’m still all sub. Please, believe me. I need a Dom in my life just like everyone else. And it doesn’t have to be a powerhouse like Hailey. I just…don’t require one in order to exist. I don’t get the shakes anymore, or the chills. I haven’t felt Hunger since I moved in with her. It's a good thing, Kurt. Life changing. It’s also why I look the way I do. You’ve said yourself that most submissives can’t put on muscle the way I have.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “And it’s permanent?” He asked hesitantly. “You don’t have to stay with her to have that?”

“It’s completely permanent,” Blaine assured him. “But I still feel the effects of a Dom, the same as any other submissive, and crave the same things.” 

“Yeah?’ Kurt glanced up slyly, rubbing his thumb delicately along Blaine’s wrist. “Any details you’d like to share?”

Blaine laughed, gently disconnecting their hands. “No way. The last time I thought about that stuff with you I quasi-cheated on my Dom.”

Kurt grimaced. “That’s fair. Wait. I missed something important, I think. You think that Hailey did the same thing to Finn? Just like she did with you?”

“Uh huh. And, I’m pretty sure she abra cadabra'd Carol while she was at it.”

Kurt frowned and reached for his phone, pressing #2 on the speed dial. “Hey Dad. Yeah, hi. Sorry to interrupt you at work. No, I’m perfectly fine. Everything is great. I just have a quick question. You remember Hailey O’Neill, right? Yeah, I figured. She’s hard to forget. Anyway, I’m having coffee with her sub…” Kurt stopped and rolled his eyes.

“We’re just friends, dad. Oh my god! You know me better than that. Yes, of course she knows. Anyway, this is going to sound weird, but the sub, Blaine, he’s... he's kind of special. I was wondering if Carol’s kind of special too?” This time the pause was much longer as Kurt listened intently to the voice on the other end. Blaine waited, patiently sipping at his coffee. 3-2-1… 

Kurt shot up from his chair. “And you never told me, why? Sworn to secrecy! Fantastic. My own family…no, I’m not mad. I’m just over here being gob smacked. What? Right. Okay, Dad. Yes, I understand. No, I’m really not mad. No, I'm not lying to make you feel better. I have to go now. I’ll call you later. Love you.”

Kurt hung up, and slowly sat back down, staring at his phone. “You were right. She actually did it.” Blaine nodded They sat in companionable silence for a bit, allowing Kurt time to process. 

“So, what happens with you now?" He asked eventually. "You stay her's forever out of gratitude?

“What? No. Of course not,” Blaine argued. “Have you met Hailey? She’d never want me to stay with her under those pretenses.” 

“Okay. I'm sorry If gave offense. I was just wondering.”

“Kurt. I’m hers because I choose to be. We’re good together. She takes really good care of me, better than any Dom I’ve had before. And she needs someone to look after her. Or else she starts buying more underwear when she runs out because he hates doing laundry.”

Kurt chucked. “That’s fair. I’m glad you two are so good together.”

“We really are.” 

Sensing an awkward shift in the mood, Kurt dropped the subject, launching into a story about the most ridiculous intern he’d had the poor luck to inherit. Blaine laughed throughout the tale, loving how animated Kurt was when he spoke, how elegant his casual movements. 

He was a little quiet, and he knew it. Blaine been given a lot to think about. And it had nothing to do with the bumbling intern. Long after their coffee was gone and Blaine had returned home, Kurt’s words continued to plague him. 

Was he staying with Hailey out of sense of duty? Or playing house because nothing better had come along? Blaine didn’t think so. But if he was so happy where he was, why did he go to sleep every night with visions of sky-blue eyes and a pixie smile dancing through his mind?  
\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threeish? chapters to go. Going to be a little slower on the post.


	20. That Malt Shop in the Sky

Blaine was just getting the marinated chicken out of the fridge when his phone began to vibrate, startling him from his musings about sides and dessert options. He glanced at the screen, noticing it was a number he didn’t recognize. Normally, company reps interested in his tunes went through his boss, but occasionally one or two that he’d worked with closely called him directly. And it was only 4:30, technically still working hours.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Is this Mr. Anderson?” Blaine closed his eyes, trying to think. He swore he recognized the voice. It just wasn’t coming.

“This is he,” Blaine answered cautiously.

“Well, hello again. It’s good to speak with you. This is Carrie Evans. We met last week at your audition?” 

Right. Blaine had always longed to give acting a go. But his parents never really encouraged him to take that path as a child, and it was the rare sub that could handle the pressure of theatrical roles. Oh, they did fine for movies and TV; entertainment platforms where there were cameras, and retakes, and plenty of Dom’s around to guide them. But once you were on the stage, it was just you beneath the great lights and thousands of eyes hanging on your every word. 

It was Hailey who’d brought him the audition form for the Muny. The Muny was an outdoor amphitheater, with thousands of seats. Some of the best and brightest of Broadway had gotten their start there. Blaine didn’t need to be the best and the brightest; but he wanted this. He wanted to perform for all those people, to entertain and to please. But mostly, he wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he could do it.

“Yes, Carrie. Of course I remember you. How are you?” Blaine asked politely.

“Oh, I’m fine. Busy, of course, but that’s how it goes. I’m calling to offer you the role you auditioned for if you’re still interested.” 

Blaine grabbed the counter, nearly dropping the phone. He may have forgotten how to breathe. He really thought it was a courtesy call, the assistant-director calling with the usual, ‘thanks, but we’re going in a different direction’ line. He’d never expected to actually get the job.

“I…I, yes of course, I'm still interested. I’d be honored,” Blaine stammered. He got the part? 

“I'm so glad to hear that. We talked it over, and while it’s not typically a submissive-geared role, we all felt that you were by far the best applicant. Congratulations, Blaine. First call is October 2nd at 6pm, okay?” 

“Of course. I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it.”

“That’s awesome,” Carrie enthused. I’ll add you to our email list and send you all the pertinent date and times. See you soon, Blaine.” 

“Yes. See you.” Blaine heard the ‘click’ and she was gone. He didn’t know how long he stared dumbly at the phone in his hand before he roused himself enough to act. He automatically reached out and hit the speed dial button.

“Hello?”

Blaine swallowed, trying to get moisture to his dry throat. “Hey. You’re not gonna believe this. I just got off the phone with Carrie from the Muny. I…I got the part.”

“That’s fantastic! You’re going to be so good,” Kurt replied eagerly. “When do you start?”

**********************

Blaine stared up at the dimly lit ceiling of their bedroom. Hailey had been over the moon when she’d heard his news, and they’d foregone the chicken that he'd never finished preparing in favor of going out to his favorite restaurant, then ice cream at his favorite shop. 

It had been amazing, and wonderful. And now, under cover of darkness with Hailey out cold, blissfully sated from his attentions, and snoring peacefully by his side, he could really think. No matter how he tried to validate it to himself, Blaine just couldn't get past the fact that in his shock, he'd automatically called Kurt first. 

It hadn’t been a conscious decision on his part. He’d been startled, and excited, and scared, and so many other things, all he could think of was that he needed Kurt. Kurt, not his Dom, who he rightfully should go to when his mind was awash, when he had the greatest news to share. Hailey’s efforts and steadfast support were the whole reason he had been brave enough to audition in the first place. 

And he’d repaid her by going to another Dom with news of his success. Blaine was a terrible person. There was only one thing to do. He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow and reached out, shaking his Dom gently, then not so gently on the shoulder.

“Hailey? Hailey please wake up. I need to speak with you, Melaine. Please.”

Hailey groaned, rolling onto her side so she could stare balefully up at him. “If you don’t have a very good reason for waking me up at…at…”

“Two thirty AM, “ Blaine supplied helpfully.

“Really?! God. Okay, at two freaking thirty. What is so important?” 

Blaine dropped his eyes. “Earlier today. When I found out that I won the role for the play. I called Kurt. I told you when you got home, but I told him first.”

Hailey frowned, the soft amber glow of the nightlight lighting her features. “Really?”

“Yes, I'm sorry.”

“No, I mean, really?! You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that? Because, duh. Kurt had been texting me all day about it long before I got home. He found all kinds of nifty, delicate ways to communicate to me that while I'm a great morale booster and an all-around swell person, he thinks I have the sense of pitch of a mothball. And since he's had to listen when I've dragged him out more that once for Drunken Karaoke nights, I feel that's fair. He wants to work out a schedule so he can help you rehearse. Apparently he did some acting in college, and was in a band for about a minute and half, so he’s a pro now. Is that everything? Can I go back to sleep?” 

“Of course,” Blaine replied hastily. "I didn't mean to wake you without a good reason; I just wanted you to know." 

Hailey flopped dramatically back on the bed and pulled the sheet over her head. Blaine chuckled weakly and settled down beside her. The last tendrils of guilt dissipated, cleansed from his mind by his admission to his Dom. But Blaine found that the guilt had only been the surface emotion. Once that faded, all that remained was regret. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into the darkness.

“I know.”  
********************************* 

“I’ll never get this,” Blaine moaned. 

“Of course you will. It’s just one song and you know it forwards and backwards,” Kurt replied. "You've nailed it three times in a row with perfect choreography. You have totally got this." 

“Yeah. Until I picture doing it in front of a whole audience, with everyone staring at me. Then all I can do is croak. They should give the role to someone else while there’s still time.”

“No, they shouldn’t,” Kurt replied firmly. “Blaine, you’re perfect. And everyone will see that. We just have to get you past this little block.”

“Little?” Blaine barked incredulously. The play opened in three weeks. Blaine was fine at home, or in the rehearsal room, or in the freaking shower. But the moment he set foot on stage he lost it. 

The director didn’t seem at all fazed by his repeated failure. Instead, he’d pulled Blaine aside and privately told him he had absolute faith he was still best for the role, and he had no intention of recasting so Blaine had better get his act together by show time.

“Yes,” Kurt replied firmly. “Little. And I know just how to go about proving it.” 

A few phone calls and a short drive later and they were parking in the Muny lot. “Kurt, I don’t see how…” Blaine protested weakly.

“Trust me,” Kurt interrupted. “It’ll help. C’mon.” 

Blaine sighed, but dutifully followed his friend into the theatre. A security guard was waiting at the stage door. He grinned at Blaine, opening the door wide. “There ya go. Take all the time you want. No one is using the stage tonight and I’m on until midnight.”

“Thanks, Rob,” Blaine replied weakly.

Kurt took his hand, tugging him to the stage. He stopped by the light box, flipping the house lights off and the stage lights on with practiced efficiency. 

“They frequently didn’t have roles that they felt were appropriate for me in high school,” Kurt explained as he ably flipped the heavy switches. “Basically, they said that I was pretty much only going to get a role if they did one of three plays: La Cage aux Follies, Falsettos, or Miss Saigon…with me playing Miss Saigon.” 

“Ouch,” Blaine replied, wincing sympathetically. 

Kurt shrugged. “Well, that’s a typical Midwest high school mindset for you. It’s okay though, I learned a lot about stagecraft. And when I went to college I was able to land loads of roles.”

“I’m surprised you dared to try after you were constantly belittled like that,” Blaine said, a little awed by his friend’s resilience.

Kurt grinned. “Oh, I dared alright. It didn’t hurt that I was what you call a late-bloomer. I was always a Dom, but my true hormonal balance didn’t fully establish itself until Freshman year of college. One minute I'm plain, old Midwest me, the next, I'm turning heads the gym-bunnies in my stage combat class just by walking in. Turns out I’m pretty potent.” 

“Oh, believe me. I noticed,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt grinned, standing straighter and giving Blaine a full Dom stare. “Did you? That’s nice to hear. Would you humor me and allow a teensy command?” He raised hand, holding finger and thumb a few inches apart.

Blaine thought about it. He doubted Hailey would care as long as Blaine consented. And she was the one who’d set him up with Kurt to work on practicing. He figured helping vanquish his stage fright counted. 

And it wasn’t as if he couldn’t brush the order off if he wanted to. Blaine blew off overbearing Doms daily. Their juice didn’t affect him unless he allowed it to. Or unless the Dom was Hailey.

“Okay,” he replied cautiously. Blaine was actually a little curious to see how much of a wallop the Dom packed. It was hard for him to tell, sometimes.

“Excellent. Okay.” Kurt made a show of loosening his shoulders and shaking his arms. Blaine chuckled. The laughter died when Kurt looked back up and met Blaine’s eyes. 

Blaine swallowed. His teasing, fun loving, slightly geeky friend was nowhere in sight. Instead, the man before him was all Dominant; strong, forceful. He emanated a quiet strength that Blaine was immensely drawn to. Blaine was suddenly so unbearably hard that he could probably drive railroad spikes with his cock. 

Kurt’s smile was knowing, and just a little cruel as he took in Blaine’s state. “Look at you. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine whispered. “I do. So much.”

“Good." Kurt walked slowly around behind Blaine, so close Blaine was sure a strong wind would blow them against one another. But no matter how much Blaine ached for it, the Dom didn’t touch. Kurt walked a slow circle, coming around back to Blaine’s front. 

“I want you to sing for me,” Kurt told him.

Blaine managed a weak chuckle. “So help me, if you’re about to call me your Angel of Music…”

“Quiet.” 

Blaine’s jaw snapped shut, locked tight by the force behind the order.

“That’s better. Now, I’m going to go sit in that auditorium. You won’t see me in the darkness, but I’ll be there, listening. Impress me, Blaine.”

Blaine absolutely did not whimper. Seeming well pleased with his work, Kurt jumped down from the stage and strode up the aisle, disappearing amid the darkened seats. 

Wow. Blaine couldn’t remember the last time his world was rocked that hard by a man. Kurt was every bit as powerful as Blaine had suspected, and then some. It was an incredible turn on.

The recording for his music kicked on through the house speakers. Blaine hummed a little waiting for his cue. He tried to picture Kurt sitting out there, leaning back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other with his arms stretched along the back of the neighboring seats. 

He expected Blaine to impress him. The eyes Blaine could only see in his mind bored into him, demanding perfection. When his cue came along, Blaine sang. 

It was far too intense for such a silly song, Blaine decided as the music played. But for the first time, he stood alone on the stage under full lights and he perfectly sung through to the end. 

“Blaine, you did it! That was amazing,” Kurt gushed as he trotted down the aisle as the final notes faded. He put a hand on the stage, nimbly leaping up. “I knew you could.”

“I guess you did,” Blaine replied, blushing furiously at the praise. 

Kurt beamed at him, swooping him into a brief hug. “Now, the next time you have issues, just picture me like you did just now, and you’ll be fine.”

Blaine would do exactly as Kurt said. He’d do that and anything else the Dom asked of him to feel those strong arms holding him again. Blaine shook off the residual submissive elements swirling through him and smiled at his friend.

“Thank you. And you were right, that worked.”

Kurt grinned. “I’m glad I could help. Now that we’ve broken you of your stage block, want to go grab dinner? My treat.”

“My favorite two words,” Blaine replied cheerfully. “Let’s go.”  
\------------------------------------------------

“You ready for this?” Kurt asked. “You look a little shaken.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just excited,” Hailey replied. “He’s wanted this for so long.”

The two Doms handed their tickets to over and made their way companionably into the theatre. It was opening night, and she’d dropped Blaine off at the stage door just moments's before. The sub was full of first night jitters, but he seemed excited too, and he’d eagerly trotted off with a pair of giggling, pink clad cast members who walked by and snagged his arms. 

Deciding that Blaine was in good hands, she left to find Kurt. The two had planned to see the show together, both peacock proud of their boy’s accomplishments. 

“So, how’s it going with Blaine?” Hailey asked bluntly.

Kurt shrugged. “Slowly. He’s holding back because of his attachment to you. It’d ease things along if you’d just let me tell him.”

“Nope,” Hailey replied firmly. “He has to ask me himself to be released from our lien.”

“It’s mean,” Kurt replied. 

“It’s necessary.” She put a hand on Kurt’s arm. “Don’t you want him to come to you on his own, to know once and for all that he’s choosing you first?”

Kurt sighed. They both knew he did. Maybe, no probably, more than Hailey needed it. How else could he be certain that Blaine wanted him above all others? Would it be the same if Haley just handed him over? Hailey had told him her instincts said they had to do it this way, and she trusted that. He could do no less. But he couldn’t help but wonder if they were needlessly tormenting the man they both loved. 

“Let him figure out his own mind,” Hailey said softly. “He’ll be more at peace with his decision if he gets there on his own.” Kurt nodded reluctantly. 

The houselights dimmed, and the orchestra began playing the familiar notes of the overture. Kurt sat back in his chair and got comfortable. He hadn’t seen this show in forever and he was really looking forward to it.

He soon lost himself in the silly plot, humming along to the familiar tunes. And then the lights went glossy, highlighting the thousands of bubbles being pumped onto the top riser, tumbling about in glittery spots of light. 

Blaine appeared at the top step. He was dressed head to toe in white, his usual curls slicked back against his skull. He glanced out into the darkened audience, smiled becomingly, his eyes bright and sincere. A single piano began to tap out the opening notes and he sang. 

“Your story’s sad to tell; a teenage ne’er do well.  
Most mixed up, nondeliquent on the block.  
Your future’s so unclear now, what’s left of your career now?  
Can’t even get a trade-in on your smile….  
(Ba bop ba bop)  
Beauty school drop out…”

Part of the way through his song, Blaine nearly tripped on a stray piece of set, nimbly side-stepping and sliding onto the couch next to the Pink-haired Pink Lady he was so elegantly serenading. The move was enacted so smoothly that you wouldn’t know it was premature if you weren’t looking for it. Blaine cast his eye out into the crowd as he sought to regain his dreamy persona.

Kurt could swear Blaine’s eyes found his, though it was unlikely he’d spotted him among the thousands of patrons sitting in the darkened rows. Regardless, his winning smile slid firmly back into place and he smoothly moved onto the next verse.

Kurt knew there were other actors on the stage, be-bopping along in their practiced choreography, but he only had eyes for the Teenage Angel. HIS Teenage Angel. He reached out with one hand, blindly groping for Hailey, who squeezed tight in reassurance. 

The song came to an end far too soon, and Blaine’s dream-character disappeared back to wherever he’d come from. Kurt wasn’t the first one to start clapping, but he was the first to come to his feet, applauding with all his might. Hailey chuckled at his enthusiasm, watching in amusement as Kurt blushed and retook his seat. 

“Soon, yes?” He asked the other Dom desperately. He needed to hold Blaine, to coo at him, pet and kiss his tan skin, reward him in the naughtiest of ways for how incredibly good he’d been. 

“Very soon,” Hailey agreed, eyes turned back to the stage. Her hand tightened in Kurt's grip until it ached.  
\--------------

Blaine came bursting out of the side door at intermission, smiling for all he was worth when he saw the two people he loved most in the world waiting to greet him. He reached for Hailey, accepting her hug and nuzzling into her neck, but his eyes were all for Kurt.

“I did it! I didn’t choke at all. Was it good?” He asked a little breathlessly.

“You were fantastic,” Hailey replied, her approval pouring through him until he felt like he could pop from the 'zing' of her crazy pheremones. Next to him, several subs had gone wide-eyed and were inching their way closer to the fiery Dom, trying to absorb as much as they could. He let her go, dropping his eyes demurely. 

“Oof!” Blaine grunted when Kurt barreled into him, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders in an energetic hug. Blaine laughed, hugging back for all he was worth. 

“You were astounding Blaine. Absolutely amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine closed his eyes, the thrill of hearing those words making him shiver, the words of praise as potent in their own way as Hailey’s fire. 

“I'm so glad to hear that. I want you to be,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, reluctantly letting go.

He cleared his throat, looking back and fourth at the two beaming Doms. “This is all you. Both of you. Hailey, I never would have even thought to try if you hadn’t given me that kick in the butt I needed. And Kurt. You helped my find my voice when I thought it was hopeless.”

Kurt’s eyes were suspiciously shiny. “You never lost it. I just provided a little inspiration.”

The house lights flashed signaling five minutes until the end of intermission. “I have to get back and change. One of the background dancers for the Hand Jive pulled a muscle at the last minute so I’m taking his place. See you after?”

“Of course.”

“See you soon.”

Beaming at the pair, Blaine turned and trotted back to the cast doorway. Once inside, he abruptly turned left away from the stage, ducking into the abandoned second green room. Kurt’s voice was stuck in a constant loop, replaying those last few words over and over in his mind. 

Blaine closed his eyes, and gripped the table. Because he’d just realized, without a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making the amazing Dom proud of him. 

God, this was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Beauty School Dropout from Grease. Blaine's rendition was amazing, and I've always wanted to use it in a fic. It's on the You Tube if you're inspired to see the video. Cheers!


	21. I'm Not That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty McAngst. I'm such a sucker for the h/c.

Blaine made tiramisu. He paired it with homemade strawberry ice cream, because for whatever reason the combination was Hailey’s favorite. And then he did what any rational person did in this type of situation: he brooded. Dessert was long finished, and because it was her late night, Hailey wouldn't be home for several hours.

Once he decided he couldn’t sit in the living room staring at the wall any more he began to aimlessly stroll about the house. He opened the fridge and stared morosely at the layered ladyfingers. The dessert was labor intensive, but didn’t really seem all that fancy, he decided ruefully. Maybe he should have done a lava cake, or lavender Brule. She really loved creme brule. 

No, he’d already decided against making any dessert that involved open flame. He didn’t have the concentration for it right now. Of the many ways he could begin this conversation, doing so while his Dom tended burn wounds was way down on the list. He glared at the coffee confection sitting innocuously on the rose patterned platter. It did seem particularly concerned by his disdain. 

In all fairness, it wasn’t the tiramisu’s fault. No amount of sugar would be enough to coat the bitterness of the talk he had to have. Today was the day; he’d decided it. Just as he’d decided it the other three times. He dubbed them the gooey butter cake, mini cupcake, and coconut cream pie incidents. If he kept it up much longer, Hailey was going to think he was hinting that he wanted to go to culinary school. 

Part of the problem was that Blaine had no real experience with this kind of break up. He’d dissolved bonds with Doms countless times before, of course, and been dropped even more frequently. There’d been shock, hurt feelings, and damaged pride aplenty. But he’d never had love to contend with.

He loved Hailey, completely, and with sincere dedication. But he didn’t, couldn’t, love her the way they both needed and deserved. He’d honestly thought what they had was enough for him. It was so much more then so many people had. When he looked at the last few years he counted himself extremely fortunate. That was until someone else had shown him how wrong he’d been. Blaine knew what he was missing now. True, passionate love was so much more. 

It was wrong of him to go to sleep beside his Dom every night knowing his heart belonged to another. He knew that. Intellectually he knew he had to have this talk, but time and time again he’d chickened out. Not again, though; this time he would go through with it. 

If he was being honest with himself, a large part of his issues stemmed from good, old-fashioned fear. Blaine didn’t really know the object of his affection’s mind. He knew Kurt appreciated his body, and liked him well enough. They were very good friends, he was sure of that much. But did Kurt feel anything like the depth of emotion that Blaine did? He thought so, maybe. 

He really wanted to go to Kurt first, find out exactly where the Dom’s mind was at in regards to their budding relationship. But that was the coward’s path. When he approached Kurt, he should do it completely free of any bonds. Going to Kurt before ending things with Hailey was all about safety. If Kurt didn’t want Blaine the way he hoped, he’d still have his current life to fall back on. 

Reducing his relationship with Hailey to a safety net, or 'second best if what he really wanted didn’t pan out' wasn’t fair to her. If he really intended to do this, he was going to do it right. So, it had to be his Dom first. And then he could go see Kurt. Right after he finished vomiting.

Blaine wasn’t really at that level of stress, but he was close enough that he’d seriously considered having a bucket handy. He wiped sweaty hands on a towel, pacing from the kitchen to the living room. On his ninth or tenth lap he noticed a small black figure perched on the breakfast bar watching him.

“You can’t be up there, Poe.” He told her. “As you well know.” Poet didn’t answer. Blaine sighed, and wandered into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Poet trotted in after him and leapt onto his lap, purring softly as she settled into place. 

Blaine smiled a little, scratching her behind her petite silky ears just the way she liked. “I’m going to miss you, brat.” Poet purred. 

Raven came by a little later, glanced up at her half-sister and beat a hasty retreat when Poet growled warningly. Raven decided she'd rather hop onto the chair and snuggle with sleeping Edgar-saurus Rex. Blaine rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. He was going to miss this place so much. He hadn’t felt such a sense of home since he’d left his parents at eighteen. 

He thought he’d be spending the rest of his life here, and was perfectly content with that. But if that were really true, he argued with himself, why wasn’t he wearing claim bracelets? Why had he and Hailey never once talked about taking the steps that would make their bond a more permanent arrangement? On some level, he had to have known that this wasn’t meant to be his forever. 

Blaine was still in the same position, sitting hunched over on the couch stroking the sleepy cat when Hailey walked in. She looked freshly washed and was wearing clean sweats and a dark tank top. It must have been a busy day if she showered at the gym. Either that or she’d gotten blood on her.

“Hey, Blaine. How was your…day?”

Hailey’s happy chirp dropped away as she took in Blaine’s state. She eyed the cat staring at her from Blaine’s lap, then up into Blaine’s troubled gaze. “Babe?”

“You showered. Were you hurt?” Blaine asked. He delicately set Poet on the ground, barely noticing when she bolted for her bookshelf.

“Nope. Wasn’t mine. What’s wrong?” Hailey dropped her bag and jacket at the door, walking over to sit next to Blaine.

“I made you tiramisu with strawberry ice cream,” Blaine said weakly, eyes glued to the carpet. How had he never noticed how fascinating carpet fibers were?

“Thank you, that sounds wonderful. And now I’m really worried. So, this is the part where you tell me what’s wrong.” The words came out as a clear command, given at her most potent. 

He’d been Hailey’s sub far too long to ignore an order given in that tone; his genetics simply wouldn’t allow it. Fortunately, he had no desire to disobey. Hailey’s command loosened his tongue, allowing him to speak the words that had become lodged in his throat.

He looked miserably up, his golden eyes wide and glistening. “Hailey, I’m so sorry,” he told his Dom.

“Sorry for what, Baby?” Hailey asked softly. “Talk to me.” 

“I’m in love.”

Hailey’s eye widened. For the first time in a long while, Blaine couldn’t read her. “Melaine, what do I do?” He asked desperately. “What happens now?” 

Hailey sighed. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. Blaine clung to her as tightly as he could, his body shaking with nerves and anxiety.

“Don’t be a dummy,” Hailey told him. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his curls, massaging his scalp soothingly.

“You follow your heart.”

 

\-------------------------------------------- 

It wasn’t the best dessert Blaine had ever eaten, but it was close. Hailey was clearly delighted with it; she was on her second helping. The way she was eyeing the kitchen suggested she was strongly contemplating a third.

There was something extremely satisfying about watching his Dom thrill over something he’d put so much effort into preparing for her. He’d planted the strawberries a season ago, harvested the fruit last week, and today he’d spent a good deal of effort hand churning it into one of Hailey’s favorite things. He remembered the last time he’d made strawberry ice cream for her. She’d loved it then too, and dedicated hours to licking it off his bound body.

Blaine blushed at the memory, smiling softly. Sensing eyes on him he looked up. Hailey was looking at him, no leering, actually. Apparently he wasn't the only one with some fond memories. Holding his gaze, Hailey took a big, messy bite of pink ice cream, slowly performing an extravagant fellatio maneuver on the spoon. Before he knew it, Blaine started giggling. 

Trust Hailey to take a slightly awkward situation and turn it excruciating. Blaine hunched over, laughing away the nervous stress and fear that had been his constant companion for far too long.

Hailey chuckled along. “Feel better?” She asked him, once he'd finally settled down. Her smile was catlike, clearly proud of herself.

“Yeah,” Blaine wheezed out. “Only you…” he chuckled a little.

“I get that all the time,” Hailey replied airily, waving her spoon in a dramatic circle. Blaine snorted, rolling his eyes at her.

They took their time finishing dessert. Blaine relaxed, much more at ease now that he’d finally come clean. They’d be okay. Hailey wouldn’t allow it be any other way. Blaine really didn’t deserve her.

“So, back to my original question; what should I do now?” Blaine asked softly. “I have absolutely no idea how to handle this situation.”

“Well, I’m no expert, but I’d think that next step is where you meet with Kurt, tell him that you’re rather fond of him and would very much like to spend the rest of your life worshipping his cock.”

Blaine choked, snorting strawberry ice cream, his eyes tearing up as the cold burned his nares. “God, Hailey,” he wheezed. 

She grinned unrepentantly. “Well, it would certainly get the point across.”

“It would at that,” Blaine agreed. “But probably not the best way to start the conversation.”

“Say’s you,” Hailey dissuaded. She leaned back in her seat. “Seriously though. The only thing you can do, really, is go and discuss this with him.”

“I know,” Blaine replied with sigh. 

“Talk to me, sweets. What’s got you so knotted up? I’m still your Dom. I’m here to look out for you.”

“You always have,” Blaine replied warmly. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“So far,” Hailey replied equably. “But life goes on. I think you need to see if Kurt is going to be even better.”

“Different,” Blaine corrected firmly. “Ultimately, he may be what’s right for me. And, hopefully, me for him. But no matter what happens, nothing can be better than you.” 

Hailey blushed. She honest to God blushed. Blaine hadn’t been aware that she was capable of it. “I'm going to remind you that you said that when you get back from your honey moon,” she told him, eyes glinting with mirth. 

Blaine dropped his gaze, grinning. “You think you’re so funny.”

“I’m hilarious.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes at her, the sobered. “So. I guess I need to fill out dissolution of lien papers, yeah? Maybe tomorrow morning? I’m supposed to have lunch with Kurt on Friday, so it’d be best to have it all finished before then.”

“Absolutely not.”

Blaine sat back, shocked by her unexpected vehemence. “What?”

“Blaine,” Hailey said patiently. “This is your home. It’s the only one you have. I’d never allow you to take that risk. Talk to Kurt, figure things out. Then, if you want, you both can come to me and I’ll transfer your lien directly to him. I’m not leaving you alone and floundering.”

“Hailey, you deserve better than to be reduced to a safety net,” Blaine argued weakly. God, he wanted it to go just like that. More than anything. The submissive in him, the part that feared being rejected and left all alone, positively thrilled at this plan. 

A lien transfer wasn’t all that uncommon. Subs that were extremely prone to sub-weakness often transferred directly from one Dom to the next so they didn’t get sick. Some submissives were so dependent on Dom pheromones that they became Weak so fast they were monitored by SWAT. The team ensured that if a sub at that level chose to break their bond they had another Dom ready to look after them. 

Obviously Blaine wasn’t, nor had he ever been in need to of that kind of oversight. But in his case, the transfer had nothing to do with weakness. It simply meant that Blaine would still belong to his Dom, and she’d be on hand to catch him if he fell.

The strong, independent person that he was wanted nothing to do with that idea. Blaine closed his eyes, struggling to figure out which part of him would win the internal battle.

“Blaine, stop.” The command jerked him back to full consciousness.

“You’ve been mine for years. And now you’ve fallen for another while still in a bond with me. I fell like the least you can do for me is do this part my way. You owe me that much, don’t you think?”

“It isn’t fair,” Blaine told her weakly, even as he gave up the fight in the face of that logic. 

He was so amazingly relieved. It took a ton pressure off his shoulders. Going to Kurt was scary enough, but at least he wasn’t doing it alone, forced to bare himself to a potential Dom while homeless and struggling to deal with the emotional baggage that always followed a broken bond. 

“Blaine. I’ll always look out for you. And this will always be your home if you need it. You'd better know that.” Hailey grinned crookedly.

“You didn’t think I’d toss you and your piano out into the street and change the locks, did you?”

“It never entered my mind,” Blaine replied honestly. He’d pictured her being angry, or hurt, maybe both, but it had never occurred to him that she’d do a hard break and toss him aside. Super-sub or no, hard breaks took their toll on a submissive’s psyche. He’d be feeling the emotional whiplash of such a thing for a while, and it’d be a bad idea trying to bond with a new Dom until he’d become more physiologically stable.

Hailey set her empty plate on the coffee table and took his hands. “I want you to have this conversation with Kurt at your strongest. I want you to know that I have your back, and you have a safe home waiting for you if you need it. When you two discuss your contract, I don’t want fear or desperation to clutter your mind, or drive you to make concessions you might otherwise not. Kurt’s a good man, but he doesn’t know you well enough yet to recognize your tells and call bullshit when he needs to.”

Blaine chuckled weakly, ceding the point. “Okay, Hailey. If that’s how you want it.” 

“It’s how I want it.” 

Blaine hugged her, letting her know without words how very grateful he was that she was still willing to look out for him. Eventually, he stood and reached for the dishes. 

“Well, these plates aren’t going to clean themselves. I’ll just go wash them.” Hailey hummed agreement. 

There wasn’t much left to clean, which was good. Blaine was completely wiped out. He needed to sleep, let his brain shut down for a while so he could process.

When he came back to the living room, Hailey wasn’t there. Tracking the sounds coming from the hallway, he found her in his room, changing the bedding. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting.

“You haven’t slept in here in months,” Hailey told him as she worked. “It’s overdo for fresh sheets.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay.” He hadn’t been aware that his Dom even knew how to make a bed. He’d never seen evidence of it before.

Hailey finished tugging the fitted sheet into place and sat on the bed, looking up at him. “It’s not that I don’t want you in my room with me,” she replied. “But I think under the circumstances…”

“I get it Hailey,” Blaine interrupted. “It’d be weird to keep sleeping in the same bed with you when I’m planning on propositioning another person to be my Dom.”

“Are you’re okay?” She asked seriously. 

“Well, no. But that’s a given.” Blaine told her honestly. “You’re not the only one hurting from this.” Blaine sighed and took a seat next to Hailey, taking her hand. 

“But this is the right thing for me. The only thing, I think.”

Hailey nodded slowly in agreement. “If you have nightmares I still expect you to come to me, weird or not,” she told him firmly, clearly an order. 

“I promise.” 

“Good.” Hailey stood up and stretched. “Now. I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted. Beating up snarky, arrogant black-belts is hard work. I’m passing out.” She leaned down and kissed Blaine tenderly on the forehead. “Get some sleep, cutie.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Blaine answered, smiling weakly and giving her a halfhearted salute. Hailey rolled her eyes at him affectionately, then disappeared out the door. 

Blaine changed into jammie pants, and slid under the covers. He felt good lying in a bed his Dom had made for him. It was as if he could still feel her care wrapping securely around his body, though they were rooms apart.

He was staring up at the darkened ceiling, up to sheep number 394 when his phone dinged. Blaine rolled over and checked the text, grinning at the cat meme filling the screen The bespeckled feline in the image looked quite intellectual, the wording below the image read: Someone asked me to tell them a potassium joke. I told them ‘K.’ Then another message popped up. 

From Kurt:  
Game on. 

Blaine laughed at the invitation to a Meme war.

To: Kurt  
Challenge accepted.

On the heels of his message Blaine sent an image of the same science cat. The wording read: ‘Chemistry puns? I’m in my element.’ 

Kurt sent back a picture of a very confused Siberian husky that appeared to be river dancing over a lake. Blaine grinned. If Kurt thought he was going to win with a Moon-Moon meme, he was sorely mistaken.

They exchanged images long into the night, until Blaine fell into a restful sleep, abs sore from laughing, his phone still held loose in his hand.  
\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-ish more chapters? Something like that. I have a giant segment I haven't written yet, so it may be a minute. Cheers!


	22. As Long As Your Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. They actually expect me to show up for work. Can you believe it?

Blaine sat behind the wheel of the little Honda Fit, in the exact same position he’d been in for the last fifteen minutes. He’d pulled up to the curb brimming with eager energy, practically thrumming in anticipation.

And then he sat. No sooner had he parked in street across from Kurt’s home then his confidence dissipated in the wind, leaving him nervous and uncertain. He’d been so sure of Kurt’s feelings when he thought this through. But what if he was wrong? What if he’d made it all up in his head?

Blaine reminded himself that he wasn’t alone in this. Hailey wouldn’t have spurred him to take this leap if she didn’t agree that Kurt shared his affections, would she? Maybe she did know better, and his upcoming humiliation was punishment for trying to leave her.

No, that was impossible. Hailey could be wrong; contrary to her personal beliefs it did happen once in while, but she wasn’t cruel. She’d never have encouraged Blaine down this path if she weren’t at least reasonably certain that there was a rainbow at its end. Even if he didn’t trust his own instincts, he could trust hers. Right? 

Only one thing to do, Blaine decided. Run away to Bermuda. That really seemed like the only logical plan. Alternately, he could man up and go talk to Kurt. That was probably the better choice, and his only hope of future bliss with the love of his life. Still, he’d heard Bermuda was lovely this time of year.

Enough, he told himself firmly. He needed to go inside. Kurt was expecting him, and if he didn’t leave now he was going to be late to their meeting. He glanced at his phone and groaned; it was ten after. He was already late. Classy, Blaine. Very classy. This was absolutely the best way to present himself to a potential Dominant. Maybe he should try again another time.

His phone beeped a text alert.

From Hailey:   
Kurt says you aren’t at his house yet and asked me if you are okay. Get out of that car and go talk to him. Stalling isn’t going help matters. 

Blaine groaned. The damn Dom knew him far too well. Blaine stared morosely at his phone. A moment later it dinged again. 

From Hailey:  
Blaine. Devon. Anderson. Get out of the car right now or I’m going call Kurt to tell him that you’re sitting in front of his house stressing out and he needs to come out and rescue you.

That did it. Blaine hastily opened the door and hopped out. He sent a quick text to Hailey assuring her that he was headed inside and walked quickly up to the front door. It was opened invitingly, as per usual when he was scheduled to visit. Blaine walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Kurt?” He called, his voice echoing through the large living room.

“In the kitchen.”

Blaine veered right, headed down the long hallway to the kitchen area. Kurt was there, pouring two steaming cups of coffee, a plate invitingly filled with fresh pastries already on the counter. Blaine took a seat, eagerly reaching for a chocolate croissant.

“Hey, you,” Kurt said, smiling as he came around the counter. “You’re never late; I was getting a little worried.”

“I know. You contacted Hailey and she got on my case,” Blaine replied, accepting the cup Kurt handed him. “Sorry I’m late,” he apologized.

“No worries. I just wanted to be sure you were all right. Sorry if she gave you a hard time.”

“She wouldn’t be Hailey if she didn’t give me a hard time,” Blaine replied with a shrug. “So, did you hear back about that show for Fashion Week?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and launched into a long story about his application, the individual failings of the show’s planners, and his eventual acceptance. Blaine listened with half an ear. Normally he’d be as excited as Kurt about the news, and he always loved hearing Kurt’s stories, but with the talk he needed to have burning a hole through his frontal lobe, Blaine couldn’t focus the way he should.

“…and that’s when I agreed that a hippopotamus was the perfect model to showcase the red heels,” Kurt finished, eyeing Blaine curiously. 

“That’s nice,” Blaine said weakly. “Wait, what?”

“That’s what I thought. What’s on your mind, Hun? You’re planets away.”

Blaine sighed, setting his half empty coffee aside. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just, I need to talk to you about something kind of important and I can’t seem to focus on anything else.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He stood, grabbed Blaine by the hand and escorted him into the living room. At Kurt’s urging, Blaine took a seat on the fluffy couch. Kurt sat down next to him, still holding his hand.

“You can talk to me about anything. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, maybe nothing. It depends. It could be something, at least I hope it will be something, but I’m not sure, and…” Great. And now he was hyperventilating. 

“Blaine, breathe. I need you to relax for me,” Kurt ordered. Blaine allowed the command to sink into him. It had the desired effect on his body, the Dominant order calming him and allowing his mind to settle. He stopped babbling and took a few deep breaths.

“Thank you, that helped.”

“Any time. Are you ready to talk about this yet?” Kurt asked, running his thumb soothingly along the back of Blaine’s hand. Blaine smiled down at the contact. He briefly wondered what that touch would feel like on other places of his body. No, focus. 

“I need to ask you something,” he began, searching Kurt’s face. The Dom was expectant, maybe a little wary, and there was something else. Was it hope? Maybe. 

Blaine abruptly decided he was done with the whole thing. He needed to know. He closed his eyes, taking a last, deep breath. Here goes everything. 

“How do you feel about me?” Blaine asked directly. 

“I adore you. You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met,” Kurt replied instantly.

“But do you like me? As in like-like?” Like-like? Golden, Blaine. Could he be more high school about this? Maybe he should have just passed Kurt a note with ‘does Kurt like me- yes or no’ with little boxes to check. He sighed. 

“I know you find me attractive, Kurt. But is that all there is? Is this just friendship? Because, I have to tell you, what I feel for you goes way beyond that. Sometimes the way you look at me makes me think there’s more, and I’ve not seen you with another sub since we met, and I wondered if maybe…”

“I want you.” Kurt’s tone was definitive and clear. Blaine sucked in his breath.

“You haven’t seen me with anyone else because there hasn’t been anyone. Since the day I saw you I wanted to make you mine. You were so hot, standing there in that suit I’d made. So confident. I hoped that Hailey was just an escort for the night or a friend. Then I found out you two were in a serious bond. I decided then that if friendship was all of you that I could have, it would be enough.”

Kurt smiled, running his fingers over Blaine’s flushed cheek. “And then I got to know you, and we became close. And I found out you’re more than just beautiful and a great dancer. You’re funny, and strong, ridiculously talented, and a little geeky.” Kurt winked at Blaine’s blush. 

“You care about people, and you’re generous and kind. You worry too much about little things and you have no idea how amazing you are. There’s so many things to love about you, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Love?” Blaine echoed hopefully.

“Love,” Kurt replied firmly. “It’s been so hard watching you be with someone else, knowing I can’t have you, and…”

“You can,” Blaine interrupted. “Have me, I mean. I want you to.”

Kurt’s smile was blinding. “Really?”

“Really, really,” Blaine replied cheekily. “I want to be yours, more than anything.”

“Oh my God!” Kurt reached forward and took Blaine in his arms, taking him a bone-crushing hug. “Really? You’ll leave Hailey and be mine?”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, smiling so wide it hurt. “I think that I’ve been yours for a while now. It just took my brain a while to get the memo.”

Kurt took his face in both hands, kissing Blaine tenderly. Blaine responded with interest, deepening the kiss. Fireworks exploded around him, complete with a band and ticker tape parade. Kurt tasted like heat and home. No one had ever kissed Blaine like this before.

“I love you,” Blaine panted, finally breaking the kiss.

“I love you, too,” Kurt replied, pressing another peck to Blaine’s reddened lips. 

Blaine gathered what was left of his resolve and slid back on the couch. Kurt let him go, looking puzzled. Blaine missed the Dom’s arms the minute they disappeared.

“If we go much farther, I won’t want to stop,” he told Kurt ruefully. “And I don’t want to do any more than this until I completely break with Hailey.”

Kurt nodded, looking disappointed, but understanding. “Of course. You’re right. If you two are still bonded we definitely need to stop. Your sweet self is just very hard to resist.”

Blaine blushed and ducked his eyes. “Thank you.” He laughed, giddy and happy and so freaking relieved. 

“You really want me?” Blaine asked, gazing up at the Dom from under his eyelashes.

“Completely,” Kurt confirmed. “I’ve wished for you to be mine for so long. You have no idea.”

Blaine took a moment to bask in the words, to finally know the love he felt was reciprocated. But there was reality to deal with, and a few things Kurt needed to understand if they were going to try and be a couple.

“Kurt. I want to be with you, we’ve established that. And I don’t need to write up a whole contract just this second or anything, but I’d feel better if we got a few basics hashed out.”

“Of course,” Kurt agreed quickly. “I’d like that as well. Why don’t you start? What do you want out of this relationship?”

“I want a fair amount of autonomy,” Blaine told him firmly. “I was always independent, even before Hailey worked her mojo on me. I’m yours to command for day to day affairs, and sexually of course,” Blaine blushed, but continued gamely on. “But I don’t need or even want you to control my life. I have a job, and I like it. I don’t want to quit that. I want to make my own life decisions. Can you live with that?”

Kurt’s smiled never faltered. “None of this is news to me, you know,” he told Blaine affectionately, running a hand through the sub’s curls. “We’ve been seeing each other for months. I know you, Love. All of you. And I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Yeah?” Blaine asked hopefully. “You’re okay with all that? I know that I'm not exactly a normal sub."

“No,"Kurt replied instantly. "You aren't. You're a spectacular sub. You submit because you choose to, not because you need to to live. And that makes it all the sweeter. But,” his voice lowered to a purr, “I’m particularly interested in the sexual part. Do you want to obey me, love? Will you be the good boy for me that I know you can be?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine croaked. He swallowed. “I promise. I’ll be so good for you.” 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Kurt to him, gaze turning proprietary. “And in the interest of our mutual disclosure, I’ve been told that I can be a little demanding. Sexually,” he clarified. Kurt’s eyes darkened, clearly taking in the way Blaine responded to his words. “I won’t settle for less than absolute perfection from my sub. And I’ll take the time to teach you each intricate detail of exactly how I want you to please me.”

Blaine was going to come. Right there on Kurt’s couch, in his jeans.

Kurt saw, and backed off, though it was clear just how much he’d enjoyed getting Blaine riled up. “I love that I can affect you like that,” Kurt told him, smiling affectionately.

“Me too,” Blaine admitted. He looked around the room, trying to take his mind off his extreme reactions to the Dom. It was a nice room, and well decorated. There actually wasn’t a single space in the large house that didn’t bear Kurt’s touch. 

Was there a place here for him? And even if there was, did Kurt even want that? They hadn’t discussed living arrangements. Blaine shook off the momentary uncertainty. All of that could wait until later. First things first, they needed to formalize their bond.

“Do you want me to go with you to talk to Hailey?” Kurt offered. 

A tiny part of Blaine resented that Kurt thought he needed that, but he shoved the little voice away. He understood the offer for what it was, moral support. The Dom in Kurt couldn’t help but want to be there for him. Blaine’s insides wriggled happily, loving that Kurt cared. 

“That’s okay; thank you, though. I actually talked to her already,” Blaine admitted. “I planned to come here free of any ties, but Hailey wanted to do it this way. She knew how nervous I was about talking to you.”

Kurt’s eyes clouded. “Nervous, why?” 

“Because I wasn’t sure you felt the same way I do,” Blaine admitted. “This was scary as hell for me, Kurt. What if I came here and professed my love and you didn’t feel the same way?”

“Impossible. No one who knows you can help but love you,” Kurt scoffed, but his eyes were glinting. “I’m sorry I made you nervous. I honestly thought I was pretty obvious.”

“You were, now that I have the benefit of hindsight,” Blaine agreed, smiling. “But I was still scared.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m fighting with all I have not to jump into your lap,” Blaine told him honestly. 

“I’m a fan of your instincts,” Kurt replied, grinning. “But even if you don’t need to have the hard talk with her, I should probably come with so we can work on finalizing the paperwork. Is that alright?”

Blaine nodded, privately relieved that Kurt was coming back with him. Of course Kurt would need to talk to Hailey himself. That made sense. And Blaine found himself reluctant to leave the Dom’s side. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt responded with interest, wrapping Blaine in his arms and running soft caresses down his back, his fingers just teasing at the waistband of Blaine’s jeans. Blaine gasped, pressing closer.

With a groan, Kurt broke the lip-lock. “Can we go back to Hailey’s now? Now that I know that this is actually happening I want to make you officially mine like ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Blaine agreed huskily. “But umm, you should probably drive.”

“What? Oh. Do I make you a little unsettled, love?” Kurt asked darkly, leaning forward to brush his cheek against Blaine’s. 

“Yea…yes. A little.” Blaine wasn’t sure he could breathe.

Kurt laughed, clearly enjoying his effect on the sub. “Let’s go, then.”  
\------------------------

 

The drive to Hailey’s house took forever, but was still over far too quickly. The trip was a bucket of ice water on Blaine’s raging libido. He was on his way to end the life he’d known for the last several years, and to break up with his best friend and companion. But he'd be gaining Kurt. It was a bittersweet thing.

Kurt picked up on his mood right away, taking Blaine’s hand in his and squeezing gently. Blaine held tight, grateful for the soothing support. This was the right thing. 

They parked across from the driveway and with Kurt at his side; Blaine found the strength to get out of the car. And then he was at the door. Sighing, Blaine turned the handle and walked inside.

Hailey was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book while Indiana Jones played softly in the background. She looked up smiling at the two when they walked into the room.

“So, it went well I take it?” She asked, smirking at Blaine.

He rolled his eyes affectionately. “Yes, Melaine. It went well.” Kurt’s hand squeezed his once, gently, and then he let go.

Blaine walked over and sat down next to his Dom. He took her hands in his, ducking his head to catch her gaze. “Kurt wants me. He actually wants to make me his. Please, Hailey. I’m formally asking to dissolve our bond and have my Lien transferred to Kurt.”

“Okay,” told him simply. She smiled at him, giving his knee a quick, reassuring squeeze. 

Hailey stood, walking over to where Kurt waited patiently. “I’m trusting you with my greatest treasure. See that you take appropriate care of him."

“Of course,” Kurt promised, gaze intent. “You know I will.”

“And don’t let him get away with any shit. There’s a fair amount of brat to him that I never could manage to spank out. And believe me, I tried.”

“Hey!” Blaine protested. “I’m not a brat. I just know my own mind.”

“Brat,” Hailey reiterated.

Kurt chuckled. “I’ve noticed. I have some experiences handling Divas. No need to worry on that score.”

Hailey nodded. “Okay, then.” She reached for the little shelf under the coffee table and extracted the folder containing Blaine’s Lien paperwork.

“The top form is a formal transfer of Lien. All we need to do is sign it, drop it off at the nearest SWAT office, and it’s done.” 

Of course she had everything ready. She’d never have let Blaine go to Kurt unless she was pretty sure of the outcome. Even now she was taking care of him. Blaine sighed, waiting patiently for the Doms to finish their part.

Hailey took the paper, signing at the designated line then handed it over to the other Dom. Smiling in thanks, Kurt signed the final line with a flourish, glancing over at Blaine and winking. Blaine blushed and dropped his eyes. 

“Well, the governmental part is done. I’m going go ahead and let you pay the transfer fee, Kurt.”

“Thanks so much,” he replied sardonically. She grinned.

“That just leaves one more thing,” Hailey said, glancing significantly over at Kurt.

Blaine cocked his head. What more was left? The paperwork was signed. He was officially Kurt’s now. Wasn’t he?

Kurt looked sad for a minute, before nodding to Hailey. He looked at Blaine, his gaze steely with resolve. “Come here Blaine.” Blaine obeyed the order, looking at both Doms in confusion. 

“Kneel for me.”

Blaine slid smoothly too his knees before Kurt, looking up into the blue-grey gaze of his Dom. Kurt reached down, caressing Blaine’s cheek. “Remember that I love you, okay? And trust me?” That last part was more plea than order. laine was officially worried. 

“I, Dominant Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ask the submissive Blaine Anderson to accept my claim, and vow to provide for and protect you for so long as you are mine. Do you accept?”

Blaine stared up at the Dom, momentarily speechless. Kurt was a fairly potent Dominant, but he was absolutely in no way a High blood. But he was using the same words that Blaine had first heard from Hailey, years ago at their bonding.

The details of this particular ceremony were unique to the elite caste of High Bloods. At Blaine’s request, Quinn Fabray had been kind enough provide several books on etiquette and history to him, allowing Blaine to research all he wanted to know about the archaic ritual. It certainly wasn't available to the casual person. 

There was only one way that Kurt would know about this. Blaine glanced over at Hailey, narrowing his eyes at the She-Dom. Hailey stared unrepentantly back. 

Okay, then.

Turning his attention back to the Dom standing patiently before him, he stared up into Kurt’s eyes. “I accept your claim, and I gift you with my submission,” he responded coolly, completing the ceremony. Blaine abruptly stood, ignoring Kurt’s offered hand to assist him to his feet. “I need to go for a walk and clear my head. I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

Not waiting for permission from either Dom, Blaine walked brusquely through the living room and out the front door, grabbing his cell phone off the little stand on the way out.  
\------

Blaine took a sharp left, heading towards the park on autopiloy, thinking furiously. That bonding ceremony was a purely High blood tradition. The only way Kurt would know it was if Hailey had taught it to him. And since Blaine had only just now admitted his feelings to the Dom, she had to have done it sometime in the past. 

Which also meant that somewhere along the way the two Dom’s had talked together. About Blaine. All this time he had stewed and worried and stressed about his conflicting feelings while the two people he loved and trusted most in the world had been contriving together, then sat back and watched him struggle. 

Blaine broke into a ground-eating jog, heedless of the fact that he wasn’t dressed for it. They’d talked about him, maybe extensively. Had it been some sort of game? While he laid awake late into the night trying to figure out what to do were they laughing behind his back? 

Thinking back, Blaine realized that Hailey hadn’t been at all surprised when he finally told her that he was in love with Kurt. Not even a little. At the time, he’d been so relieved that she wasn’t angry and hurt that it didn’t occur to him to wonder why. 

And then there was Kurt. Blaine had read hope, and happiness, but no real shock when he’d finally managed to confess his feelings. Both Doms had been anticipating this. Maybe they took bets, he thought bitterly. How long until Blaine made a complete fool of himself to each of them? 

Finishing the lap, Blaine stretched his legs, lengthening his stride as he began a second loop around the park. Why didn’t they say anything? And Hailey! Miss transparent, ‘I always tell it how it is’ hadn’t made a peep. Why?

Blaine slowed, his mind stalling out on that last part. Because it was the only question in all this that really mattered. Why? Blaine ran faster. Had the Doms gone behind his back? Absolutely. That wasn’t the important part. The bigger question was why would the two people that he trusted absolutely do such a thing?

Kurt wasn’t that hard to figure out; Hailey made him. Whatever she’d said, it had convinced Kurt to keep his peace. So. Why would she watch Blaine struggle without a word of support? Revenge, maybe? For leaving her for someone else? 

No. Every instinct in Blaine’s body said that wasn’t it at all. She’d been sad and hurt as he’d gradually pulled away from her. But with the exception of keeping up with his household tasks, she’d let him do as he would on his own. 

Blaine stopped running, taking a seat sat on the nearest park bench. That was the only explanation that made any kind of sense. She’d been letting him figure things out at his own pace. Which didn’t mean that Blaine agreed, his life certainly would have been easier if the Doms had been up front with him. But who ever said it was their responsibility to make things easy? 

There really was only one thing to do. He needed go back and talk with them. Figure out where the hell Hailey’s, and Kurt’s for that matter, head had been. They both owed him answers.

Blaine stood and began purposefully walking home, using the time to take even breathes and clear his head. This would go better if he started out rationally. 

By the time Blaine got home a lot of his anger had dissipated. He was still upset, and definitely hurt, with a decent splash of confusion thrown into the emotional maelstrom, but storming out in a fit was hardly a useful approach. 

Blaine sighed, hand pausing at the door handle. He had been so busy thinking of what they owed him; he hadn’t really considered what he owed them. He was beginning to suspect it was a fairly big debt.

He closed the door gently behind him. “Hey Poe,” he greeted the cat softly, walking over to her bookshelf. “Lots of drama today, huh?” Poet grumbled. 

“I agree. Guess I need to go fix that, yeah?” He scratched her behind one ear, and the rumbling became a half-growl/half purr sound that made him laugh. He gave her a final affectionate pat and walked towards the kitchen.

Both Doms were still there, fresh coffees in hand. Kurt was staring into his cup as if it held the secrets to the universe, and the desolation on his face made Blaine’s instincts scream. He wanted to drop to his knees in front of the Dom and kiss and touch until Kurt’s sunny smile came back. Blaine fought the urge, staying firmly on two feet. 

Hailey was sitting at the breakfast bar, casually doing a crossword puzzle. Of course she was. For better or worse, she’d made her choices and was at peace with that. She’d probably rattle off something Zen-like about following her instincts, Blaine thought with a touch of affection.

They both looked up the moment he entered the room, Kurt hopeful and wary; Hailey just looked tired.

“I think we should probably talk,” Blaine said softly. He glanced at the available seats in momentary confusion. On paper, he still belonged to Hailey, and as such he should sit with her. But even in his anger he’d chosen to speak the words that completed the ancient bonding ceremony. Blaine still loved Kurt and wanted to be his; was already his in all the ways that mattered. 

Blaine walked slowly over and sank into the chair at Kurt’s right. Kurt looked like was about to cry. Blaine winced. The thought that his beautiful love was unhappy because of him was devastating. Intellectually, he knew that a lot of his emotional response was a result of the bond kicking in. Paper contracts and liens were well and good, vital in fact, but as far as actual bonding went, they were secondary. The act of submitting to a Dom’s claim had a much more immediate affect on a sub’s psyche. 

Blaine reached out, and tentatively took Kurt’s hand, relieved when Kurt instantly gripped tight.

“I’m yours, Melar,” Blaine promised him intently. Because in that instant, nothing else mattered but that. “No matter what, I’m yours. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Kurt’s eye shown with not-quite tears. “I’ll hold you to that,” he told Blaine, voice cracking a little.

“Told you so,” Hailey said with a snort, from her spot across the kitchen. 

Blaine turned to face her, letting the full measure of his hurt and anger show. “I’d like it very much if you would explain why you did this, Hailey. Why did you make me go through all this on my own, when you could have just told me? I’ve struggled so hard trying to figure things out and you could have made it so easy if you just…”

Hailey’s eyes widened. “Just what? Just told you that you were in love? Pushed you in a direction you weren’t ready to go? Yes, that would have gone splendidly.” She rolled her eyes at him, but her expression was exasperated affection. It was a look Blaine was all too familiar with. 

“Not only don’t I have the right to make up your mind for you, you would not have thanked me for dictating your life like that, and perhaps pulled away from Kurt on principle,” Hailey told him, the smile fading behind an unusually serious veneer. 

Blaine opened his mouth to argue with the Dom, but nothing came out. She was absolutely right. He would have strongly resented Hailey meddling in his life, treating him like he wasn’t capable of making his own decisions or choosing his own path. Hadn’t he clearly told her at the very onset of their bond that he was a strong, capable sub and didn’t want her making any life decisions for him? 

They hadn’t been laughing behind his back. They’d been waiting. Waiting for Blaine to recognize his feelings on his own. Kurt had almost certainly helped it along; but that was only proper for a potential suitor. And he’d been very subtle in his seduction. Not to mention incredibly patient for a Dom. 

And Hailey. Blaine sighed. He could only imagine how much it hurt standing aside while someone you loved slowly fell for someone else before your very eyes. Knowing every day she was losing him a little more. 

“How long have you known?” He asked her, squeezing Kurt’s hand tightly.

“Known what? That you and Kurt were meant to be? That first moment I saw you two talking together at the Corrinade I knew how this would end. Or begin, I guess. But I’ve always known that I wouldn’t get to keep you.”

She’d known all along, and she’d still allowed herself to fall in love. “I think maybe there’s something wrong with you,” Blaine told her seriously. “I mean, have you considered therapy? Because I know a really good one and…” Blaine broke off with a yelp, jerking as a blueberry scone caught him squarely between the eyes.

“Hey,” Kurt protested. He reached out, gathering Blaine protectively in his arms. “No throwing stale breakfast pastries at my sub!” 

Blaine chuckled, finally settling down, ridiculously happy in Kurt’s embrace. He peeked out from the space between Kurt’s arms to glare, and to watch out for any more flying bread products.

“Fine, fine. But you didn’t say anything about fresh ones,” Hailey said, reaching for the breadbasket with obvious intent. 

Blaine swiftly stood, pulling Kurt to his feet with him. “I’ll just take Kurt to my room.” He happened to know that she had a whole bag of powdered-sugar muffin tops in there. Kurt would raise hell if she got his clothes messy. 

“Don’t spend too long making out; dinner will be ready in half an hour,” Hailey called after them.

“We’re staying for dinner?” Blaine asked as he led Kurt down the hallway.

“She invited me while you were, um, working things out,” Kurt said diplomatically. “It seemed rude to refuse, and it smells divine. But if staying makes you uncomfortable we can leave. You still need to sign your place on the transfer of Lien paperwork, but we can take that with us.” 

“No, I’m fine to stay if you are.“ Blaine looked around his room. How had he accrued so much stuff in so short a time? Partially the result of having a steady paycheck with hardly any expenses, he thought ruefully. While Kurt looked curiously around his room, Blaine took the folder from off the bed and signed his spot on the Lien paperwork. Something inside him settled, ridiculously pleased at seeing the words on paper, proof that he was Kurt’s now in every way. 

“This poster is awesome. Oh my God, it’s autographed!” Kurt squeaked in excitement, doing an adorable little hop.

Blaine grinned, watching as Kurt looked on in delight at his Hedwig and the Angry Inch window card.

“I’ll have you know that that was the result of three long hours in cold rain waiting behind the stage door, and worth every minute of the subsequent upper respiratory infection,” Blaine told him proudly. 

“With all those colors, it’ll look really nice in the living room,” Kurt mused absently. His eyes became distant with thought. 

That’s right. Blaine looked around his room. Everything he owned needed to be packed. Packed for where, though? Should he get an apartment for a while? The thought of sleeping alone away from his Dom troubled him.

“Um, Melar?” Blaine began hesitantly. “What should I? I mean, am I taking some things to your house, or…”

“Some things? I’d think you’d want to bring all of your possessions. God knows I have room.” Kurt looked confused.

“Oh. Yes, I just…” Blaine looked away.

Kurt slid onto the bed next to him. “Talk to me, Sweetie.”

Blaine sighed enjoying the soft rush as the order filtered through him, as well as the way it loosened his tongue.

“I’m wondering what happens now? I need to move out, but I don’t have any place to go. Should I rent an apartment?”

Kurt look startled, then his gaze darkened. “I want you with me. If you get an apartment, I’ll rent the unit next door and live there until you’re ready for the next step. I’ve waited so long to make you mine, I can’t stand the idea of being away from you a minute longer than I need to.” 

Kurt paused. “That was over-the-top creeper, wasn’t it?”

Blaine laughed. “Maybe a little, but that’s okay. I kind of like it when you get all possessive like that,” he admitted. Liked it? Hearing that particular tone in his Dom’s voice made him want to dance. Or fall on his knees. 

“So, you’d like it if I moved in with you? To your place?” Blaine clarified. 

“Very much. If you want that,” Kurt said. “But seriously, this goes at your pace. You tell me what you need.”

Blaine grinned, impossibly happy. “Well, for starters, I need help getting my piano to your house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment to randomly vent about nothing even remotely related to my story. This new thing where stuff is randomly 'extra'. Extra WHAT, exactly? How can someone or something just be 'extra'? Please Gods of communication, may this verbal fad quickly fade to extinction, reduced to a brief memory that only lives on in the urban dictionary. That is all.


	23. Because I Knew You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a blast. Thank you all who stayed with me for the kudos and kind words. Hope you enjoyed. Cheers!

A week had passed. A week of the most perfect kisses, and light touches, and teasing. Okay, not really a week, more like four days. Okay, three, but who was counting? Blaine was, that was who. Now that he’d solidified living arrangements with his new Dominant, all that remained was to finish moving.

For whatever reason, something in Blaine balked at becoming seriously intimate with Kurt until he’d completely closed the door on his life with Hailey. He knew that Kurt didn’t really understand, but being Kurt, he’d acquiesced readily to Blaine’s request to wait on for further intimacy until he was formally bonded and moved in.

Not that it had taken all that long, really. Blaine took the rest of the week off work, and he didn’t have all that much stuff, as it turned out. The furniture was all Hailey’s. He basically had the things in his room, some stuff that had found its way to Hailey’s, and various decorations around the house. 

By Friday everything was moved. Blaine was newly in possession of a shiny manila folder that had just come in the mail with two copies of his Lien naming Kurt Elizabeth Hummel his duly established Dominant. And if Blaine didn’t get beyond kisses and light make out sessions with his new Dom in the very near future he was going to scream.

Blaine glanced around his new room in Kurt’s magnificent two story home, satisfied that everything was as unpacked as it needed to be for the moment. They’d decided on a similar arrange as the one that he’d had with Hailey. Blaine had his own room, but to all intents and purposes he’d be living in Kurt’s with him. Which made perfect sense when you looked at the state Kurt’s closet. 

Blaine sat on the bed, feeling oddly lost. Kurt was currently out. The Dom told Blaine that he had a few errands to run and he’d be back soon. Blaine wasn’t sure what could be more important then cementing their bond in the oldest of ways, but he was a little resentful that Kurt had other priorities than him.

Which wasn’t fair. Kurt was probably finishing a few lingering tasks to ensure they weren’t interrupted. He had an entire business to run, after all. Which logically made sense. It did. But if the Dom didn’t get his sexy butt back home soon Blaine would make him pay for it. 

The sound of the front door opening downstairs roused him from his internal grousing and Blaine trotted eagerly down the wide stairwell to greet his Dom.

“Blaine? Honey, I’m home!” Kurt called out cheerfully.

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately as he met Kurt in the living room, thrilling at the strong arms that immediately enveloped him in a firm hug.

“You’re impossible,” he told his Dom fondly.

“You love it,” Kurt replied, giving him an Eskimo kiss. “I’ve missed you”

He did love it when Kurt got all silly and cheesy. But he wasn’t going to tell Kurt that. “Did you finish everything you needed to do? “ Blaine asked instead. 

“Yep. All done,” Kurt replied, his smile impish. “I’m officially all yours.”

“Actually, that’s my line,” Blaine replied in a purr. He handed Kurt the mailing folder with his Lien paperwork in it. Kurt’s smiled in delight as he looked over legal document.

“I know that this isn’t that important, and our promises to each other are the real bond, but it just does something to me seeing my name on your Lien. You’re officially all mine, my beauty.”

Blaine smiled at that. He had every intention of finding out exactly how the paperwork affected his Dom. He turned around to lead them back into the house. Something out of place caught his eye, and Blaine paused, trying to figure out what in the room was different. His eyes landed on the coffee table.

The box was so inconspicuous that Blaine had nearly missed it. It was a plain, standard cardboard shipping box about the size of a largish microwave, with a dark bathroom towel draped over it.

“What is that?” He asked curiously.

Kurt grinned. “Nothing much. A housewarming gift from a certain Dom we both know and occasionally love even when she’s evil.”

Blaine grinned softly. He loved that Kurt was so easygoing about his former life. He leaned in for a quick kiss, then turned back to the mystery box. 

“So it’s from Hailey?” Blaine smiled a little. “Should we inspect it for bombs?”

Kurt laughed. “Oh, it’s a bomb alright. A stink bomb.” His expression became briefly sour, before it went back to bright and eager.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. So Kurt knew what the gift was. And he didn’t seem all that thrilled about it. Blaine couldn’t for the life of him guess what was inside the thing. Most of his belongings had already been moved. 

His piano was newly tuned and ready for use in the living room. His precious autographed Hedwig and the Angry Inch poster was beautifully framed and hung in a place of honor in the sitting room. 

What clothes Blaine was allowed to keep had already been unpacked. Not there was much of that. Kurt had specified in their contract that he be allowed to select Blaine’s wardrobe, with the caveat that Blaine had input and final veto. All part and parcel of belonging to a clothing designer, he supposed. Blaine had yielded to the rule with good grace. 

Unable to restrain his curiosity any longer, he reached for the box, whipping the towel off.

“Gently, Blaine,” Kurt admonished. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Hurt? Was Kurt worried he’d get a paper cut? A sudden suspicion dawned and Blaine hastily but delicately unfolded the top flaps. He absently noted the lines of ping ball sized holes lining the base of the box, but his attention was all for what was within.

“Poet!” 

He reached in, delicately extracting the tiny cat. She half leapt into his arms, purring and kneading at him, her claws raking his skin hard enough to scratch.

“Oh my God, Poe!” Blaine nuzzled her; fairly confident she wasn’t going to bite. They’d mostly moved past that point in their relationship. 

Kurt approached, smiling fondly at Blaine. Poet swung her head out from Blaine’s chest, hissing furiously at the designer. Kurt sighed and dropped his hand, looking resigned.

“Now, now. None of that,” Blaine chided. “This is his home, you know.”

“The hall bathroom next to our room is all set up with her dishes, cat bed, and a litter box,” Kurt said. “Hailey recommended that we keep her there for a while and slowly introduce her to the rest of the house.” 

Blaine nodded, tearing up a little, both because he got to keep his cat, and because she was clawing his skin hard enough to leave welts. “I’ll just go get her settled in.”

“Alright.”

The bathroom was indeed well established and ready for feline occupancy. Blaine noted that the nice shower curtain had been replaced with an older fabric one. Probably a wise idea. Poet was good about using designated scratching posts, but this was a new situation, she was bound to act unpredictably for a while. 

Closing the door behind him, Blaine sat on the closed toilet seat, releasing his grip on the cat and scratching gently behind her ears as Poet settled on his lap, gazing around curiously.

“This is only temporary,” Blaine promised her. “You’ll have run of the house in no time.” 

Not one to be overly affectionate, the cat hopped off his lap just a few minutes later. She stopped by her bowls, taking a cursory lap of water and bite of food to ensure it was up to her specifications. When she hopped in the tub to investigate, Blaine quietly rose and left the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Her tiny black head popped up right as the door was shutting, but she ducked back down a moment later, clearly unconcerned by his exit.

Blaine headed back downstairs. He walked slowly; regret making each step heavy and slow. Because as much as he wanted her, Blaine realized that he couldn’t in good conscious keep the cat. Poet belonged to Hailey and had for years. It was bad enough that he’d left; he wasn’t taking another member of the family with him.

Kurt saw his dour expression right away. “Problems in paradise, already?” He asked. “You aren’t bleeding anywhere, are you?”

“What? No, I’m not bleeding.” Blaine smiled weakly.

“It’s amazing having her here, and I’m so grateful,” he told his Dom sincerely. “I know she’s not your favorite critter in the world. But I can’t take her from Hailey. It isn’t fair. I really need to take her back home.”

“Yes,” Kurt agreed, instantly perking up. “You’re absolutely right. Horrible thing, callously stealing her treasured pet like that. It’s not right. You should call Hailey right now and tell her that.” He helpfully offered Blaine his cell phone, pressing a speed dial button and setting it to ‘speaker’. 

Blaine frowned at his Dom as he accepted the ringing phone, finding Kurt’s obvious glee at Blaine’s decision a little cold hearted, especially in light of the fact that he’d arranged to have Poet brought here in the first place. He couldn’t help feeling a little hurt. The phone was answered in two rings. 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, we’ve discussed this in detail. It’s agreed, no take backs. You get Blaine, you have to take the Hell beast,” Hailey rattled off, not even bothering to say ‘hello’. 

Blaine burst into startled laughter, while Kurt simply sighed theatrically. Blaine smiled at his Dom affectionately, feeling loads better. 

“Hi, Hailey,” Blaine said, taking the phone off speaker and holding it to his ear.

“Hey, babe,” Hailey said her tone gentling. “You settling in okay?”

“I am, thank you. As for Poet, I don’t have words. Are you really sure about this?”

“Oh, yes,” Hailey replied firmly. “And I’m not the only one. The twins have been so happy since her grouchy butt disappeared. Raven took over her perch and hasn’t moved since breakfast.” Blaine chucked wetly.

“Seriously. You’re the only one she likes. This is good for both of you. She belongs with you. And it’s not as if I’m giving up the Holstein.” Blaine smiled at that. 

Hailey was good at letting things go when they found where they belonged. No matter how that affected her. Blaine loved the little Dom even more than he thought possible. 

“You’ll find someone meant to belong with you forever,” Blaine promised. “One day. You’re too amazing for anything less.”

“You shouldn’t make promises like that, ducky,” Hailey replied softly. 

She’d lost control of her voice, and the hint of loneliness in her tone made him tear up all over again. It was right that he be with Kurt, they both knew that. But that didn’t mean their separation was going to be free of grief or pain. Blaine’s happiness had come at her expense. Now there were two things that he’d never be able to repay. 

It was a testament to the close nature of their relationship that she even allowed him to know she was hurting. It wasn’t out of spite; she wasn’t like that. But she was alone and sad, and he was still her best friend.

Strong arms closed around his waist as Kurt pressed into him from behind, holding him tight. Blaine leaned back into the hug, accepting Kurt’s steadfast reassurance. 

“I have a work meeting Wednesday,” Kurt said into the phone. “Do you mind if I drop Blaine over with you for breakfast? Make sure he eats properly?” Blaine turned his head to the side and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. 

“Sure,” Hailey said, back to her usual saucy spirit. “He can tell me all about how you spent your first weekend as a couple. Every little detail…”

Kurt groaned. “I’m forbidding that.” He turned laser blue eyes to Blaine.

“Do you hear me? You may not tell Hailey a single thing about our sex life.”

“I hear you,” Blaine promised, smiling. That wasn’t a confirmation of obedience, something Kurt apparently missed. Blaine heard Hailey chuckle into the phone. She’d caught his dodge just fine. 

“I’m gonna go now. You are absolutely sure about Poet?” Blaine asked one more time.

“Completely,” Hailey stated with conviction. “I wish you both the best with her.”

“Okay. See you Wednesday.”

“See you.” The phone clicked and she was gone.

Blaine swiveled around so he was looking up into Kurt’s eyes, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s slim waist. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

“I’ve heard things,” Kurt replied, smiling. “You’re all mine, now. I can afford to be magnanimous. And I’d never try to keep you and Hailey apart. I trust you both implicitly.” 

Blaine beamed up at his Dom. God, he loved the man. “She’s hurting,” he admitted sadly, his smile fading. “But if we can stay friends, I think that will help a lot.”

“Don’t be a dummy,” Kurt replied, pecking a soft kiss to the bridge of Blaine’s nose. “Of course I still want you two to be friends. I care about her, too. Though the next time she decides drag us out to a karaoke bar and gets hammered, I’ll be reminding you of this moment.” Blaine chuckled.

“Sooo,” Blaine said, letting go of what he couldn’t fix and focusing on what was right there in his arms. “It’s just you and me, alone in this great big house. It’s Friday afternoon and we both have all weekend off. What would you like to do? Uno? Scattergories? Maybe some Scrabble?”

Kurt laughed. “Now that you mention it, a game or two does sound appealing. But I have a different kind in mind.”

He dropped his hands down to Blaine’s ass, taking a firm double handful and kneading the firm glutes. The sub gasped, pressing his pelvis against Kurt’s, feeling hardness there to match his own.

“That…yes, we could do that,” Blaine whimpered when Kurt gripped harder, the hold bordering on painful. “God, please,” Blaine moaned. 

He’d never in his life agreed to a bond with someone that he hadn’t slept with at least once, but with his transference directly from one Dominant to another, it just hadn’t felt right. 

Hailey had warned him that under the sweet Angelic exterior, Kurt hid a fiercely Dominant demonic side. Blaine nearly salivated at the thought. He was dying for Kurt to show his true colors, hopefully with at least one nice, strong fucking involved. 

Blaine missed having a proper dick up his ass so badly he felt his hole clenching in anticipation. And if what was pressed against his hip was any indication, his Dom was seriously packing.

“Sounds like we have a plan, then,” Kurt purred silkily. “How about you go upstairs, take a quick peak at our new household occupant to make sure she’s settled in, and go to the bedroom and wait for me? Strip to your underwear; I want that pretty body on display, but I’ll be unwrapping my present myself.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine agreed immediately. 

He half walked, half ran up the stairs, ignoring Kurt’s laughter behind him. He wanted to be fucked, damn it. Blaine didn’t care that his Dom could see how blatantly desperate he was.

He took the stairs two at time, trotting to the large bathroom where his kitty was ensconced. Peering in, he found that Poe had climbed the towel shelf and was curled in a ball at the top, fast asleep. Blaine smiled, gently closing the door.

He walked into the main bedroom, his and Kurt’s now, and began to strip his outer layers, leaving them in a neatly folded pile on the chair. He moved to the center of the room, taking straight back stance, legs slightly spread, arms at his side. Taking a deep, anticipatory breath, he settled down to wait for his Dom to come.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll finish the epilogue to this.


End file.
